


Transformers Prime: Kitten Love

by hikarikurai24587



Series: Transformers Prime Kitten Love [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 65,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikarikurai24587/pseuds/hikarikurai24587
Summary: What happens when Bulkhead and Miko bring back a loveable kitten. Said kitten causes as much mischief as she can to both Decepticons, Autobots, and humans. This is from 1st person point of view (Kitten and others) and 3rd person. Starts out in between Master and Student and Scrapheap then goes on from there. Rated T to be safe. Was reposted since I accidentally deleted it. I was aiming for a copy of another fanfic.





	1. Mew

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Transformers or any other reference in here

Chapter One: Meow

 

I don’t know how I got stuck in this situation, one day I was with my brothers and sisters drinking warm milk from my mother. The next thing I know, once I am strong enough to walk and fend for myself I’m dumped in a box with my brothers and sisters. Oh humans love kittens, well none took me! One by one day by day my brothers and sisters get taken out of the box,  what do you know I get left here by myself at least the humans left me some food, nothing could get better than this. I mean really nothing happens in Jasper, Nevada, nothing.

 

**_Boom_ **

 

I just jinxed myself didn’t I? I dart out of the box to get away from the wet rain, it does not feel good to be wet. I managed to get myself out of the rain and under some shelter, I shook off the excess water before starting to clean myself.

 

“Hey Bulkhead,” spoke a human girl’s voice, I spin around my gold eyes narrowing, there stood a human girl with black hair and green eyes, she reached forward and swooped me up bringing me into the rain causing me to struggle. She brought me over to a large green vehicle before getting inside and taking me with her, she reached out with her free hand and shut the door. The loud sound caused me to panic and try and escape her grip.

 

“Miko what is that?” asked a voice, this caused me to freeze, there was no driver so where was that voice coming from, I sniffed the air trying to locate the voice.

 

“It’s a kitten,” said the girl before petting my head, this caused me to growl warningly. “Huh seems like she isn’t friendly.”

 

“I haven’t seen one up close before,” said the mysterious voice causing me to look around, suddenly I feel the vehicle start up and move forward causing me to launch towards the door and paw at the window.

 

“Mew, mew, mew,” I say frantically, well that is what the humans hear, what I am saying is. “Let me out of here!”

 

“Miko I don’t think the kitten likes cars,” said the mysterious voice, I looked around with a very unhappy face.

 

“Don’t worry! I’m sure all cats don’t like cars,” said the girl happily, I shot a glare towards her. “I want to keep her but I want to make sure that the others don’t want her first.”

 

Others? That doesn’t sound good. I begin to scramble around the car again panicking, after a while I decided to curl up on the seats after cleaning myself and fall asleep next to the warm human girl.

 

-3rd Person point of view-

 

Miko stared out the window as Bulkhead drove towards the base, she glanced at the kitten curled up next to her. The kitten was like a miniature tiger, it was orange, white, and black. The stripes in black with the orange fur on top and the white fur on the belly, sides, under the chin, and some white on the face. Miko smiled as she stroked the kitten’s back causing it to mewl and look up at her with a very unhappy look before continuing her nap purring happily.

 

“I decided on a name,” said Miko as she continued to pet the kitten. “Well a few we can decide on one, there’s Stripes, Tora, Tiger, Amber, and Kisa.”

 

“How about Turbo Spear?” asked Bulkhead as he watched Miko rummage through her bag and pull out a binder opening it to a blank sheet of lined paper, she pulled out a pencil soon after writing down the names. The kitten peered up from her nap to see what all the noise was about before heading back to sleep when she saw it was nothing dangerous. Miko looked up as the tunnel to the base grew larger she smiled as they drove under it.

 

-Cat’s point of view-

 

I wake with a start when I feel the car come to a halt, my head perks up, I move myself into a crouching position ready to spring once the door opens. I see it open in front of my eyes as the human girl climbs out and I bound after her landing onto the ground ready to dash to my freedom when I see them. Large looming metal figures, I freeze in fear. This is it I’m going to to die, oh great litter box I promise that if you get me out of this I will never disrespect you again. I feel the human girl bend down and pick me gently before carrying me over to the large metallic figures.

 

“Hey guys,” I hear her say, the two figures look over at her. “Is Jack and Raf here yet?”

 

“Not yet Miko,” said one of them in a loud voice causing me to tremble with fear as he peered down at us. “Raf is playing with Bumblebee again and Jack as work today.”

 

“Miko what is that?” asked the other one looking at me with curiosity and a hint irritation in his voice. “Is that a earth animal?”

 

“It’s a kitten!” said the human girl happily, the two large beings in front of me looked at each other.

 

“Why is it here? Shouldn’t it be with its mother?” asked the first one, my eyes narrowed.

 

“Well some stupid owner decided to leave this kitten in a box,” said Miko pouting. “Some people can’t afford to take care of a mother and her litter so they give the kittens away when they are strong enough. She isn’t going to stay here long, just until Jack and Raph come so I can make sure I can bring her back home with me. I want to find out if they can take her in.”

 

She wants to take me home with her, if I wasn’t so scared right now I would glare, a human taking me home. Though a nice bed, some food, water and shelter for the night doesn’t sound bad, maybe a litter box as well. I feel her scratch behind my ears, that actually felt relaxing now that I’ve calmed down somewhat. Suddenly I hear more vehicles pull up and my head turns only to find where the green vehicle was stood another robot. Two more vehicles approach, one was a road vehicle with only two wheels, I believe it is called a motorcycle, the other was yellow muscle car with black racing stripes. I watch as a small boy with spiky brown hair and glasses exits the yellow vehicle as a taller boy gets off the blue vehicle and removes a helmet revealing black hair. My eyes widen as I watch both vehicles turn into robots, the two boys approach the girl who is holding me.

 

“Hey Miko,” said the taller male before his eyes landed on me. “Where did you get the cat?”

 

“Some idiot left her on the side of the road,” said the human girl, I could sense the anger now coming off of her. “So I decided to adopt her, unless you guys want to.”

 

“I could take her in for a bit but I’m not sure what my mom would think,” said the taller boy, the smaller one reached up and stroked my fur saying. “I would if I could but I have a large family, having something as small as a kitten could be dangerous for the animal.”

 

“I want to keep it over at my place,” said the human girl now pouting. “But I have to ask my host family.”

 

I tuned out the humans arguing amongst each other about who will take me in only to look up to see a large finger coming towards me. I try to paw at the girl only to feel it stroke my head gently, I look up to see the robot that used to be the vehicle that I drove in pulling back his finger. I kind of liked that feeling.

 

-3rd Person point of view-

 

Bulkhead watched as the three human child discuss amongst themselves about who will take in the kitten, he decided to figure out why they wanted to keep it so much. He walked over as quietly as he could and reached out with one servo and lightly petted it’s head. He saw the kitten try to get Miko’s attention before turning to look at him, he opened his hand and the kitten crawled up out of Miko’s grip and leapt onto his hand. Bulkhead brought the kitten up to his shoulder. The kitten jumped onto his shoulder before walking up to his face plates and rubbing its head against it.


	2. Mew?

Chapter Two: Mew?

 

-Ratchet’s POV-

 

I listen to the human children bicker about the small offspring of one of the native animals here, I believe it was called a cat. They were arguing about where it would stay and even what to call it, unbelievable.

 

“So what do you think Ratchet?” asked Bulkhead draping his arm around my shoulders. “Think she’s a keeper?”

 

That idiotic oaf, if the children weren’t bad enough now he wants to keep an animal here! The children were at least big enough to see, but the animal was tiny. It could get under pede!

 

“I don’t think that’s wise,” I said with a frown on my face plates looking over at Bulkhead. “It’s tiny!”

 

That’s when I hear it a soft mewing right next to me, I glance over to see that small creature on my shoulder it’s gold optics boring into my own. When on earth did that creature climb onto my shoulder. I look back at Bulkhead to find him grinning! When did he pick up that creature?

 

“Bulkhead,” I started before Miko interrupted. “Hey Ratchet! What would you call her?”

 

“Typhoon,” I hissed as the small animal rubbed against my face plates purring.

 

“Huh that’s a cute name,” said Miko giggling. “I’ll ask around see what other people say, what about you Optimus?”

 

“Tigris,” said Optimus. “According to the meaning of the word it means ‘fast’ or ‘arrow like’ it is also one of the rivers on Earth.”

 

“You looked that up just now didn’t you?” asked Miko looking at our leader, Optimus nodded. “That’s pretty cool.”

 

Suddenly one of the panels begin flashing and I rush over to it, Decepticons.

 

“Prime the Decepticons are at it again,” I said furiously.

 

-The Cat’s POV-

 

I listened to the two names given, they both seemed like pretty nice names but honestly was it really hard to find a name for me? One of the panels lit up and I watch it as I sat on the white and red mechanical being. He didn’t like me and I don’t care one bit, that flashing seems pretty interesting.

 

I leap back onto the green one’s shoulders before he moved away from the white and red one. Instead of noticing me he now moved with the red and blue one towards a green portal. I stilled hoping that it was nothing, that was until I passed through it. It was not a pleasant sensation, when the green one exited with me attempting to keep my grip on the metal being I leapt off, hissing.

 

“What the!” said the green one turning around before looking down. “You’re as bad as Miko.”

 

I glared up at him as if telling him it wasn’t my idea, the green one waved his hand as if attempting to tell me to hide. I look forward to see more mechanical being, these looked very much the same and they were all purple. What were they the common, what was that name, Steve,  of these mechanical beings? I growl before running off towards the rocks, the green one did not look happy with these ones.

 

I am glad that I moved when I did, loud noises erupted from the mechanical beings and dirt began flying everywhere. I ran as fast as my small legs could carry me towards the rocks, a large foot came down in front of me. I hissed as I glare up at whoever blocked my way, after stopping, that’s when I see it. The faceless being staring down at me, my ears fall flat against my head as I back away slowly hissing. It turned its face upwards towards the battle before moving forward, I leap out of the way before continuing my journey towards safety. That is until that giant overgrown turkey decided to swoop down and snatch me up. I hiss and squirm but the mechanical bird’s grip was firm, I glare up at the being only to be ignored. Why on earth would this stupid thing capture me! Unless it saw the green one try and shoo me away and decided I would be good leverage.

 

Honestly I don’t care if these guys are enemies or not, leave me out of your battles. Though this  is technically my fault, I’m still going to blame the humans for this. If they had left me alone I would not be in this mess, though I’m still stuck on getting a home, food, water, a bed. That’s it I’m getting out of here, I start squirming again before I’m placed in the awaiting palms of the faceless one.

 

“Hey give her back!” shouted the green one from below, the faceless purple one did not move or make a sound. Suddenly he turned his head before turning into a jet and took off with the other ones, I sat there not pleased about this situation. I was once again in a moving vehicle pawing at the windows, this time watching the clouds fly past me.

 

-3rd person POV-

 

“What am I going to tell Miko?” groaned Bulkhead as they watched Soundwave fly off with the kitten.

 

“We will tell her the truth.” said Optimus laying his servos on Bulkhead’s shoulders. “And that we will get the kitten back. Ratchet open the ground bridge, we’re coming home and we do not have good news.”

 

-On the Nemesis- Soundwave’s POV

 

I do not understand why I brought back the animal, at the time the Autobots seemed to care for it like the humans who follow them around constantly. I decided to take it in order to defeat them, but then Starscream decided to give me orders. That idiot! We could have defeated the Autobots then Lord Megatron would have taken the chance when presented to them. Starscream is just a fool, he is a scientist not a leader. I look down at the small animal in my hands, according to the internet it is called a kitten. It looked like a small version of Ravage, though it was squishy and furry compared to the metal plates covering my creation. The small being seemed intent at glaring at me as if it did not want to be carried, or even be here. It was interesting, so I brought to my lab/quarters and set it down on the floor before going to obtain orders from Starscream. I listen to the door shut behind me and a mewing sound coming from behind it.

 

-Cat’s POV-

 

I sat there pawing at the door begging to be let out, I am praying to the great litter box to let me out of here. I turn around my eyes searching the dark for anyway out only to see golden eyes staing at my. My back arches and my fur rises as I hiss.

 

“Hey what is that?” asked a voice, I hear footsteps coming towards me before I get picked up by the scruff of my neck causing me to try and swipe at the being. “An earth being?”

 

“I don’t know but it sure is ugly,” said another voice, very similar to the one holding me and it just called me ugly. How undignified, I hiss and try swiping at what was in front of me. They were mechanical beings but smaller than the ones before, almost human sized. I hear a growl to my left, I turn my head still struggling to get out of the grip of one who was holding me.

 

“Hey why are you getting mad Ravage?” asked the one who insulted me. “It’s not like I called you ugly. Though you are.”

 

I watch as a mechanical panther leapt out from the shadows and tackled the one who insulted it. It turned it’s gaze unto me and the one who was holding me, that stupid oaf dropped me onto the ground to help up his friend, or his brother. They looked similar to be brothers but I’m not sure. The large mechanical panther stood in front of me before laying down next to me and lowering its head to look into my eyes. I glared at it before hissing, the robotic panther merely reached out a paw and pulled me to it’s chest. What did it think I was it’s cousin or something!

 

-Ravage’s POV-

 

I had watched as my creator entered the room with a tiny creature in his palms, he set it down before leaving. I observed it only to have it hiss at me trying to seem more threatening, that only attracted the attention of Rumble and Frenzy, Frenzy being the one to pick it up. Rumble walked over and they started discussing what it was, frankly I didn’t care until Rumble made a comment. I growled wanting to go into recharge and those two idiots would have kept me up, then Rumble called me ugly. I leapt forward snarling as I tackled him down before turning my gaze onto the smaller creature in Frenzy’s hands. Frenzy dropped it to help his brother, I walked over to it and lowered myself down to get a closer look. The tiny creature was a feline, perhaps a kitten, though a brave one at that. The kitten hissed at me, I didn’t care I reached out and pulled it close to me so the two idiots wouldn’t wake me up tormenting the small creature. I off-lined my optics before going into recharge.


	3. Mrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kitten is still within the grasp of the Decepticon. Having just attacked Starscream she ran to find an area where she would not be bothered. Has she found it?

Chapter Three: Mrow

 

-The Kitten’s POV-

 

I lay there in the grasp of a giant metal panther praying to the giant litter box to just take me now. I can’t move because I’m too scared to get out of the grasp because of the other two beings in this room. I’m slightly worried that they might enjoy harming me just for fun, that will not be a pleasant experience. I also don’t want to risk waking up said giant metal panther and risk it tearing me to shreds for waking it up. The door opens and I look up to see the one who carried me before enter the room. The metal panther looked up at him and said. “Welcome back creator.”

 

The faceless being walking into the room observing the two who were picking on me before looking at the metal panther and I. He walked over to what looked like a large metal bed and sat down on it. The metal panther stood up and walked over to him not before picking me up by the scruff of my neck gently between it’s version of teeth. Can this get more humiliating, though I have to wonder why this thing decided to carry me. I glance over at the other two mini robots... Decepticons, I think the white and red one called them.

 

-Ravage’s POV-

 

Somehow while I was recharging I grew attached to the fuzzy animal, something about it screamed for my program to protect. Maybe it was because it was just a child or maybe it was just to make my brothers angry that they couldn’t destroy it. I don’t really care what they think, but there is something about this creature. I greeted my creator as he entered the room before picking up the small creature between my dentas gently and carried it over to the berth my creator now sat upon.

 

I could tell Starscream had annoyed him today, again.

 

-Soundwave’s POV-

 

I do not understand how Starscream managed to stay in the position as leader for more than a week. He is an idiot, I feel Ravage leap up beside me, I look at him only to see the organic kitten in his mouth. I hold out my hand and Ravage places the small furry thing on my palm. It was tiny but had a fiery temper all the times it tried to seem threatening and clawed at everything that picked it up. I look down at the creature who was now walking around my hand sniffing at it.

 

“Hey Soundwave!” said an irritatingly familiar voice, Skywarp one of Starscream’s trine and the most annoying one out of all of them. Starscream maybe an idiot when it came to leadership but Skywarp was just an idiot without supervision. I turned my head away from the sight of the kitten to face the purple and black flier.

 

“What’cha got there?” he asked me, I took a while before attempting to respond. During that time Skywarp appeared in front of me a plucked the tiny creature from my hand and held it in his own. The small thing was so mad it had swiped at his hand once he released it.

 

“An organic Earth creature,” I replied as he studied it. “The Autobots have some sort of attachment to it.”

 

“Like the humans,” said Skywarp poking at it with one of his servos only to have it swipe at him with its claws. “Feistier though. I’m going to show it to Starscream!”

 

I move forward to stop him but he was already gone, Ravage did not look pleased. He jumped off the bed and went to the door that opened in front of him allowing him to run out of the door.

 

-The Cat’s POV-

 

What that giant stupid robotic creature did was horrible! I was quite ready to lay down on the hand that was holding me when I was plucked out not so gently and placed on another hand. This time I swiped at it only to have one of the other’s beings finger in my face! Then the room vanished from my sight and I was taken to another room. This one held two robotic beings, one being grey with blue, white, and red. The other being blue and white with red streaking wings. That is the one thing I’ve noticed, most of these Decepticon robots that I’ve seen have some form of wings. Is one of these robots wearing high heels?

 

“Look what Soundwave brought!” said the one carrying me, the other two look at the robot before looking at me with confusion in their red eyes. “It’s an Earth creature!”

 

“I know what it is!” snarled the high heeled wearing one. “Why does he have it?”

 

“He said something about the Autobots having an attachment to it,” said the one holding me, the high heeled one approached and I crouched ready to pounce once he got close enough.

 

“Strange,” said the heeled wearing one as he got closer, my tail twitched. “How the Autobots seem to love everything on this YEOUCH!”

 

I pounced on his face once it was close enough, my claws were out and attacking one of those red eyes.

 

“GET IT OFF OF ME!” roared the high heeled wearing one as I continued to attack him the other ones trying to reach towards his struggling form. He kept backing away from them until he either fell or was tackled. I was plucked from his face by the scruff of my neck causing me to squirm and hiss trying to get out of the grip. My gold eyes land on the blue and white one causing me to growl.

 

“Disgusting creature,” growled the heel wearing one stalking closer.  “You will pay for that!”

 

A growl sounded from the doorway causing all three robots to turn around taking me with them. There stood the giant mechanical panther crouched low before tackling the one that was holding me. Surprised at the sudden action he fell over and released me, causing me to drop while he fell. My body twisted so I would be able to land on my feet. The moment I did so, I was out of there, I fled the room leaving all of the occupants behind. I fled through the hallways and took turns before I slid to a halt in front of the door. I heard footsteps on the other side causing me to hide next to the door waiting until it opened. When the door slid open and a red foot took one step out I bolted in.

 

I heard the door slide close and I took in the room, funny how most of the rooms are lit in a strange purple color. I see a large being laying on what looks like an examination table, I hope it doesn’t mind if I sit on his chest for a bit. I leap up and start climbing up until I reach its chest. I lay down and let myself relax and fall asleep.


	4. Enough with Meow’s already!

Chapter 4: Enough with Meow’s already!

 

-During the cat’s escape- 3rd person POV-

 

Knock Out was just finishing his check up on Lord Megatron when he received a call that both Starscream and Thundercracker was injured. This confused the Decepticon medic seeing as how neither were on a mission at the moment. He strolled out of the room he was in, not noticing the Earth creature run into the room before the door shut. He strolled to the quarters of Starscream and his trine, he nearly tripped over Ravage who was running from the room. Knock Out shrugged before entering, what he saw surprised him. Thundercracker was on the ground in the process of being helped up by Skywarp and Starscream was holding his eye glaring at the door.

 

“What happened in here?” asked Knock Out walking over to Starscream to check him out. When Starscream removed his hand Knock Out could barely make out tiny scratch marks on his optics. What ever was used to create them was unknown to Knock Out at the time being, Thundercracker had his chest plate scratched up, Knock Out assumed Ravage made those.

 

“Soundwave brought back an Earth creature today,” sang Skywarp causing Starscream to glare at him. “And I took it from him to show Starscream and TC! The small creature attacked Starscream’s eye, TC managed to get it off of him, and then Ravage attacked TC.”

 

“Why would Soundwave bring back an Earth creature?” asked Knock Out walking along as they took Thundercracker and Starscream to the infirmary. Starscream sent a glare towards the door that Megatron was resting behind at the moment. His face was roughly grabbed by Knock Out so he could examine the optic up close, Breakdown was working on Thundercracker.

 

“How small was this Earth creature?” asked Knock Out as he went about repairing Starscream, thankfully it was just surface damage nothing to serious.

 

“Tiny,” said Thundercracker, wincing as he was being repaired. “You could set it on the palm of your hand and it would still have a lot to explore. Fast though, like a mini mini Ravage or something.”

 

“I see,” said Knock Out vaguely wondering why Soundwave would have brought back an Earth creature onto the Nemesis. “Did Soundwave say why he brought the creature onboard?”

 

“Said that the Autobots were attached to it,” said Skywarp leaning against the wall watching Knock Out work. “He didn’t get to say much more than that, I took the creature to show Starscream. Though I could understand why Ravage attack you Thundercracker.”

 

“Why is that?” asked Thundercracker a little angry at the smirk now forming on Skywarp’s face, he had just ran into another one of his jokes.

 

“You were holding it’s long distance relatives,” said Skywarp grinning earning a confused look from all the mechs in the room. “Seriously did no one even notice how similar the two look?”

 

“No,” said both Thundercracker and Starscream, Skywarp sighed before snatching a pad off the surface closest to him. He pulled up a picture of Ravage before searching the internet for a similar creature. He had the two place side by side to show the similarities to the other mechs in the room. All of them looked from one picture to the other before sighing.

 

“So how are we going to find this feline?” asked Knock Out, finishing up with Starscream’s eye and heading over to check on the progress of Thundercracker. Starscream reached over and snatched the pad from Skywarp bringing up all information he could on the feline species.

 

“If it’s as smart as Ravage or what the internet says it is we are probably going to have to search every part of this ship,” said Skywarp reading over Starscream’s shoulder causing the blue, white, and red mech to glare at him.

 

“Or we can set up a scan looking for any organic life form,” growled Starscream tossing the pad onto the counter. Skywarp looked towards the door to Megatron’s temporary room an idea for a prank forming in his head. He vanished quickly causing the other mechs to shake their heads and begin forming a search plan for the small feline.

 

-In the room- Skywarp’s POV-

 

With my trusty paintbrush in hand I shall now prank Lord Megatron! I giggle to myself quietly, I have never gotten a chance to prank Megatron while he was in stasis before. I stroll over to his side with my paintbrush in one hand and a bucket of pink paint in the other. I dip the paint brush into the paint and pull it out. I began to doodle on Meg’s arm before doing the same to the other. I look down to see a small ball breathing on his chest. At closer inspection what do I find out! It’s Mini Ravage, I now just realized something. It’s kind of cute when it’s not trying to scratch you with its claws and trying to look menacing....

 

Actually it was just as cute when it was trying to do that. I place my paintbrush back into the paint to observe the tiny creature, it must be the offspring of one of the domestic cats. Those were smaller than most wild cat’s of the world and the offspring were smaller than them. This one had no sense of fear seeing the way it attacked Starscream, either that or it was mad of being picked up and carried around all the time. I know I would be, I frown as I reach out a servo and as lightly and gently as I could, stroked the head of the creature. I pulled away my finger as fast as I could when the kitten jerked and mewed glaring at me with those golden eyes.

 

“Did I disturb your nap?” I asked, the kitten didn’t respond though, just laid its head down onto its paws and closed its eyes. “I guess I did. You DO act like Ravage when someone wakes him up, though less clawing and attacking.”

 

I continue to observe the kitten names going through my mind: Mofumu, Harima, Macan, Sierra. Well the last one is pretty, but the other names are really cool, this kitten deserves a name. Though it was not me or Ravage attacking Starscream it was hilarious to see him nearly taken down by such a small creature.

 

I went back to doodling on Megatron, I hear Starscream come closer to the door I frown before swooping the kitten lightly into my hand. Hearing the hiss and the claws attempting to scratch at the metal I teleport out of there. Starscream plus bad mood plus kitten that attacked him equals not a good combination. What can I say, the kitten is cute. Cue my next project/prank on the entire Decepticon army. Building a home for it, I mean sure the kitten can sleep on Megatron’s chestplate and spark chamber just fine. But its not from cybertron, that and the look on Starscream’s face when he realizes that the kitten is staying on the Nemesis. Priceless.

 

I appear in Soundwave’s room to find that the purple mech is missing but Rumble and Frenzy were still there.

 

“Hey you two do me a favor why don’t you?” I say a grin on my face as they look at me curiously, I held out my hand to show them the kitten. “This little guy here is going to be a part of my next prank, feisty AND darn right brave, so I need it to stay as safe as possible until I get back with everything I need.”

 

“What did it do to make you like him so much?” asked Frenzy starring at the kitten as I placed it on the berth earning another glare from it.

 

“It attacked Starscream,” I said grinning, the twins looked at each other before nodding.

 

“We’ll look after it,” they say, I grin before vanishing from the room. I have stuff to steal and work to do.

 

-Ravage’s POV-

 

I have looked all over the ship for the tiny menace and it’s nowhere to be found!

 

“Hey Ravage Skywarp brought the animal back,” said Rumble over our radio, I bolt back to the room as fast as I could. The kitten as I found out was already in trouble for attacking Starscream, not that I mind. In fact if I was in its place, I probably would have done the same thing, though I would be bigger though.

 

The door opened to the room and I see Rumble and Frenzy staring at the berth their optics watching the kitten intently. I sigh inwardly before leaping up onto the berth and laid behind the kitten. I feel the kitten relax before going back into recharge, I look at my brothers who merely said. “It attacked Starscream, that’s going down in my memory banks.”

 

I look down at the kitten wondering how much more trouble this little fellow was going to get into around here. And where did it hide when it escaped Starscream, I guess I’ll find out in the morning. I laid my head down on my metal paws and slipped into recharge myself.


	5. Are You Wheeljack or Makeshift?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caught again after finding out a plot to destroy the Autobots. This time she is placed in the same cell as him.

Chapter Five: Are you Wheeljack or Makeshift?

 

-The next day-

 

-Kitten’s POV-

 

I wake up to find those strange beings curled up on the berth besides the large mechanical panther, Ravage, think his name is. I look down from the metal bed only to find how high it actually was. I look at the giant sleeping panther before looking at the two suddenly my stomach began to talk to me loudly. I wonder if I can find some food, I leap off the metal bed after scrambling a bit off the side. I land on the floor feet first and I start heading towards the door, it opens when I near it causing me to leap back. I peer out curiously turning my head left to right trying to figure out what opened the door. When I saw no one I headed out to actually find something editable around here.

 

I walk around the halls taking in everything, every hiding place to be exact. Which there weren’t any, besides corners and doorways. Nowhere I could go when I need to hide when large beings start chasing me. I huff in frustration as I continue to wander turning me head side to side observing everything. I don’t know how long I’ve been wandering but I hear voices coming from a large room. It was filled with computers and a lot of the mechanical beings. I spot the heeled wearing one, the faceless one, and another one. This one was hidden in the shadows and my eyes  could see almost everything. I tried to get a glimpse of what he looked like but he was morphing in front of my eyes.

 

“I, too, know how to prepare a warm welcome,” sneered the heeled wearing one, I rolled my eyes. I turn around and walk off vaguely wondering if there was something I can sharpen my claws on. The walls look pretty nice.

 

“Is this the creature Skywarp was talking about?” asked a voice from above me, I look up before turning around. It was one of those robots that all look the same, purple and grey probably wearing a mask or a visor with a red ‘T’ shape where the eyes would be. He was hunched over and his buddy, also looking the same was standing next to him.

 

“Probably,” grumbled his friend, the one crouching held out his hand and extended his fingers. “Why are you even going to touch it, I mean it does come from this backwater planet.”

 

“I did some research about this place,” he said as I walk towards his outstretched hand and leapt upon his finger before moving to the palm. “It says that the domestic cat has a tendency to calm it’s owner. I want to see if it is true.”

 

“Don’t let Ravage find you holding it,” said his friend, the one who was holding me stood up. “I heard that Thundercracker got attacked because he was holding it.”

 

The one holding me, I dub him Steve, looked at his friend, I dubbed Kevin, and sighed.

 

“From what I hear he was threatening the kitten,” said Steve looking at me before looking at his friend. “I also hear this one attacked Lord Starscream.”

 

“Please don’t tell me you’re going to name it,” said a new voice, the other two turned around to see a third mech, with the same face. I’m going to call him Frank, Steve chuckled saying. “Maybe, what’s it to you?”

 

“If you get too attached to it you’re probably gonna end up having to protect it like the ‘bots do with the humans,” sneered Frank, this caused Steve to punch him growling. “I am nothing like the Autobots!”

 

“What is going on out there?” yelled the heeled wearing one, Steve, Kevin, and Frank turned around as he stalked towards them, that’s when he spotted me. “YOU!”

 

I’m out of here! With a mewl I scramble off of Steve’s hands and book it, ‘Lord Starscream’ was right behind me. He holds a grudge like a human I swear, I take a sharp turn, however he seems intent on catching me this time. I run through a door turning my head to take another turn only to find myself in the dreaded, cat carrier. I turn around to get out of there only to have the door shut on me causing me to hiss.

 

“So this is the one who attacked you?” asked another voice as the cage was lifted up and I came face to face with a white face, with red surrounding it, red eyes mech. “Doesn’t look like much.”

 

“Neither do the humans,” sneered the heeled wearing one, I could hear him approaching. “I’ll take that.”

 

There is no way I’m going with him, this caused me to hiss.

 

-3rd person POV-

 

Knock Out handed the carrier over to Starscream after the kitten tried to swipe at him, though it probably couldn’t do much damage it would still ruin his paint. He watched Starscream walk off with the carrier before going back to his work. He couldn’t focus however, the kitten’s gold eyes showed a mind behind the furriness. An intelligent and mischievous mind, most beings of higher intelligence most of the time couldn’t see it.

 

He idly wondered what the cat would be able to say if it could talk, this caused him to freeze before shaking his head.

 

“I’m a doctor not a philosopher,” he grumbled to himself as he waited for any sign of wounded that he could treat. His mind began to wander again but this time towards names, for the kitten. There were some human names that might suit it, after all giving it a Cybertronian name would be disgraceful towards their culture. He scanned over the internet, Attacker.  _ ‘Suits it but too bland.’ _  Scratch.  _ ‘Same as the last name. Doesn’t have the flare I’m looking for.’ _  Paws.  _ ‘I’m looking for fierce not cute, oh come on.’ _  Shadow.  _ ‘Getting there.’ _ Taiga.  _ ‘What is with these names and fitting the animal so well. I’m never going to stop thinking about it now.’ _

 

Suddenly the door slid open and three vehicons walked in, two of them looked like they’ve been in a fight.

 

“What happened?” asked Knock Out as Breakdown walked into the room behind them.

 

“Does it really matter?” asked Breakdown, Knockout agreed silently as he went about treating the Vehicons.

 

-With Starscream- Kitten’s POV-

 

I sit there in the dreaded cat carrier glaring at the high heeled one as he carried me through the halls. I am plotting my revenge on him, but then I feel my stomach complaining so I complain loudly.

 

“MROW!” I holler loudly, I knew that he was trying to ignore me so I do so again, rubbing against the cage door my tail in the air. I continue this for a while until he held the cage up to his face.

 

“WILL YOU BE QUIET YOU FILTHY CREATURE!” he shouted and I look at him my eyes getting rounder as I mewed quietly. His shouting hurt my sensitive ears. My tail droops as I walk to the back of the cage and lay down, obviously this is meant for a much larger creature.

 

-Starscream’s POV-

 

This infernal creature started mewling at me, at first I could ignore it but it kept going. So I yelled at it like I do with anybot irritating me. But unlike the other bots as I got into it’s face, thankfully this time it did not attack me, it mewled softly before going to the back of the carrier it’s tail drooping. I almost felt bad for it, almost, I have to remind myself that I am a Decepticon not some sniveling Autobot. Though it didn’t take me long to realize that the being needed some sort of sustenance like humans do. I know I shouldn’t care, but the thought of Ravage attacking me if he found out that the small furry creature died is dreadful. That and Skywarp would be sad... when and how he got attached to the creature is beyond me. I pause before searching the internet for what these tiny creatures eat and nearly gagged. Those do not look appetizing even to me, who is made of metal. I look for what these creatures can eat and I spot fish. I frown looking for a fish that would be able to be just the right size for this creature before I realize that Makeshift should have replaced Wheeljack by now. I frown before going to place the kitten in the holding cell with Wheeljack and then find Skywarp to get some food for the kitten. Now what to call it... Primus be damned now I’m getting attached to the blasted thing. I walk in to see Wheeljack in energon chains and grin. This just made my day.

 

-Wheeljack’s POV-

 

I look up to see Starscream walk in with a large cage, oh he was probably carrying some torture device in it or something. He then confused me by setting it on the ground and opening the cage saying. “You will be staying here like all of the other prisoners... understand?”    

 

Starscream must have a processor damaged or something, he’s talking to something inside the cage before standing up straight. The rest was just the usual threats and evil schemes before he left. I shook my head as two Vehicons guard me, oh this was just too easy. Then something weird happened, I saw the two Vehicons look at the ground before looking at each other. That’s when I heard it, a faint mewling sound. It was strange how one of them knelt towards the ground and reached his hand out to something orange that leapt onto it.

 

“Lord Starscream is going to get angry if you take that thing with you,” said his partner looking at the Vehicon.

 

“I’m not going to leave with it,” said the one holding the orange thing. “I think it’s hungry.”

 

“How can you tell?” asked his friend.

 

“Well it’s either that or it needs to use the bathroom or just wants attention,” said the first Vehicon, this just made me more curious on what he was holding. “Though the kitten is very cute.”

 

Kitten? An Earth animal? What is it doing here? The Decepticons have shown a distaste for the beings who live on this world. One of the Vehicons look towards me keeping an optic on me.

 

“Put it down,” he hissed to his partner. “You are making us look weak.”

 

“But it’s cute,” said his partner making a stroking motion with his servo in his hand. “Lord Starscream is going to have my head if he hears me say that.”

 

“Agreed,” said the Vehicon who was keeping an eye on my as the other one approached me. “What are you doing?”

 

“Well the Autobots seems to like the beings,” he said placing something on my head, a mew sounded in my audio receptors. When I began to move my head to try and figure out what was on it I felt something begin to claw at my head to keep on. I moved my head back to it’s original place so the scratching would stop. The Vehicon who placed it on my head moved away so he would be out of reaching distance. If it wasn’t for the thing scratching at my head I would have taken this chance to escape.

 

Kitten’s POV

 

That’s it I am sick and tired of being picked up, put down, picked up put down. Seriously these robots are worse than humans, Steve however the one who finds me cute put me on the head of the white, red, and grey mech. He seemed to try and figure out what was on his head by tilting it back, that meant claws out and scratching at the head to stay on. He seemed to not like that, who cares at least I’m safe. I wonder what its name is, Steve and I think that is Kevin, I don’t like Frank... he is an idiot, the other one doesn’t seem like an idiot. He just seems cranky. I yawn and curl up on his head before realizing just were I have seen this bot before. He was with the high heeled one, I think, well he was turning into this guy... makes me wonder which one I’m sitting on. Eh probably the original seeing as how he’s chained up, I lay back down again and start taking my nap. I’m still hungry by the way.

 

I wake up to what feels like an earthquake only to find the bot I was taking a nap on killing... an unfamiliar purple mech who was shooting up the room. That’s not Steve, Kevin, or Frank, so must be one of their brothers. Where do they get these guys from? Suddenly the mech dropped down from the chains and I nearly slide off! Again! Seriously don’t these mechs know about being careful? The mech reached up and swiped his hand towards me and I bolted, no way was I going to be picked up by this guy! But fates have it I was caught by him, thankfully he didn’t slam his hand down, it seemed like he was trying to catch me. He brought me to his face as he paused at the door, I took notice that there was only one guard here. The one lying dead on the floor.

 

“What are you?” he asked looking at me carefully and I mewed in response. “Well no time to find out, we need to put you somewhere safe.”

 

He headed towards the cat carrier, the huge one mind you. I still don’t like it though. The mech placed me inside and shut the door before picking it up and running out of the room. I huffed angrily as I went to the back of the cage and crouched low my tail swishing as I laid there ready to pounce.

 

I must say this mech is pretty reckless, first thing he did was find a way out and decided to climb a wall. Thankfully he took me out of the cage and placed me on his shoulder, I managed to find a good hiding place. He’s smarter than he looks, maybe there is a mind behind that soldier. He crawled onto the roof and peered over the edge. My ears pick up bits and pieces of what seems to be a battle plan, it sure is windy up hear though, and freezing. I curl up closer to the mech, his armor was warm.

 

“Are you sure these are the coordinates you supplied to Makeshift?” asked Starscream, my ears perk at that, I hear no response. “Then what is taking him so long?!”

 

“Maybe they gave your boy such a hero’s welcome,” said the one I am currently curled against. “He got the warm and fuzzies and decided to switch sides.”

 

I heard the sound of something shifting, metal over metal. I hear the annoying Lord Starscream, sigh and say. “Do you not see that you are vastly outnumbered?”

 

“I see fella’s who might vastly enjoy watching me pound some dents into you,” sneered the one I was on, I perk up ready to fight. I watch with narrowed eyes the one and only high heeled wearing one back away a little in fear after hearing that.

 

“Destroy him!” he shouted, the Vehicon’s rush forward shooting and the one I’m on doing the same after taking out some neat looking blades and shift them. He let out a battle roar and sliced at them, I was waiting until he was close enough to Starscream. I have some unfinished business with him, once he was within range I charged forward and leapt straight at his eye my claws extended. I clawed furiously as I could at it before leaping for the other one doing the same thing. The pain caused him to stumble back and trip once again.

 

“Hey TC look it’s the kitty!” a familiar voice rang over the fighting, I leapt off of Starscream and ran towards the friendly mech who had crouched down just long enough for me to leap on his hand. “It has the strange habit of attacking Starscream.”

 

“An unsaid rivalry?” asked the other one, before charging towards the mech I had climbed on only to be kicked back. That’s when I saw it, that damned green portal, I hissed as we entered it. In a blink of an eye he was up in the air and going down towards another one of him, the shapeshifting robot if I remember correctly. His kick hit sending the other bot flying a familiar human flying out of his hands and into a familiar green bot. I shot forward getting off of the bot’s arm him having landed on the ground on his knees allowing his elbow to be close enough to the ground. He stood up sheathing his swords saying. “I’d shut that hole before the stink comes through.”

 

I run towards the humans and rub against the female’s leg actually glad to see her. She knelt down and patted my head before picking me up. I yawn tiredly not even caring that a fight was going on and I soon found myself falling asleep to the clanging of swords.


	6. A Day To Meowself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home again and in desperate need of a break, the kitten finds that not only does she but so do the Cybertronians.

Chapter 6: A Day To Meowself

 

-Kitten’s POV-

 

A week or two after the incident with the giant mechs and myself being hauled around like frickin’ toy. I found myself dozing off on one of those large machines in the room after climbing on top of Ratchet, the white and red one. Yes I learned their names though they haven’t gotten around to naming me yet, not that I care or anything. Really if I have learned anything it is that humans are slow almost all the time. Though it is funny whenever Ratchet catches me up here, honestly doesn’t anyone do their research. Us cats like high places, even a kitten like me. Though I think he’s gotten used to me up here as long as I don’t mess with any of his toys. I yawn before standing up to stretch when a horrendous noise sounds causing me to leap up into the air and bound off of the computer. I avoid the large feet of the mechs as they enter the room, I huff and swish my tail before walking over to my corner and lay down in the cat bed. Well lay down after cleaning myself swearing revenge on what or whoever was making that noise.

 

I just laid there watching the mechs for a bit, now that I think about it the horrendous noise sounded like a human yelling. The one they were discussing with moments ago, they opened that horrible green portal which caused me to stand up and leave. No way was I going to stay in the room while that thing is on. Not after what happened last time, I ran off to find out where the giant litter box called Nevada is. Also known as the exit, I would enjoy this day even if it meant leaving my only source of amusement. The sun does call to me, the warmth of its rays, I haven’t been outside in a while. Finally after what seemed like an eternity I found my way out of the base and on a cliffside. I sighed feeling the sun on my fur and purred in delight, I bounded around just outside the door.

 

But seeing as how this was one giant sandbox and nature wasn’t calling at the moment. I found out pretty soon that it was just as boring as it was on the inside. So I am going to find a way down and explore the area, hopefully not finding anything big enough to kill me. Or worse, take me flying again, ugh that was not a pleasant experience. Though I did meet the most interesting mechs while I was held against my will. I wonder how that large metal panther is doing, after all it did seem more intelligent then most. Well with the silent one as his father it is no wonder that he seemed smarter than most mechs.

 

Well after I managed to get off of the cliffside carefully, I noticed that there was another entrance to the old base that I am staying at until the children figure out who I am staying with. Honestly I want to stay at the base, so many areas to explore and objects to scratch. I wander over to the road and began to walk down it filing away which road I was on. Most people think cats can’t read, most of us can we just don’t like to because we always know our way back home. I travelled down the road looking around to make sure there were no large birds, insects, or reptiles in the area. So far so good. I need to be careful in this early stage of my life, so many horrible things could happen to me, and since I am walking on the side of the road I have to keep a look out for cars as well.

 

My gold eyes glance around taking in the blue sky and the brightly lit sand was beautiful. It hurt my eyes after a while so I looked away, I should be getting close to town now but I can’t tell. My ears perked at the sound of a plane and look up praying that A) It wasn’t those flying mechs and if it was they didn’t notice me. Thankfully I can’t tell from this distance so I continue on my journey my tail swishing.

 

-Skywarp’s POV-

 

Honestly I just wish Megs would wake up already, command has seriously gotten to Screamer’s head and it is making him unbearable. I had to get out of there so I told him I was just going to stretch my wings and I took off. I decided to check out the town nearby, not getting too close to attract any attention because then I would be attacked and hopefully it wasn’t by the menace of the twins. I haven’t heard anything about them coming to Earth but I still dread the day when they land on this mudball. A small lifeform came up on my scanners and I ignored it for a bit before sighing. Maybe it was more interesting then scaring humans so I go down and land, thankfully it was on an empty road far out from town. That’s when I see it jump, orange and black with a little bit of white. And small too, I shutter my optics in surprise, it was the tiny tiger from before.

 

It spun around and glared at me while making a small hissing noise while puffing up to make itself look threatening.

 

“Calm down Little One,” I said holding up my hands and kneel down so I wouldn’t squish it by accident. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

 

The kitten gave me a very disbelieving look and it made me wonder if cats were smarter than humans or even mechs suspected. Ravage is a perfect example, although he was created by Soundwave who is a genius. The kitten stayed put not making a move in either direction, obviously it knew it would never outrun me.

 

“I thought you were staying with the Autobots,” I said looking at the kitten who was still watching me. “Or with just Wheeljack seeing as you left with him after scratching Starscream in the optics again.”

 

When I said that the kitten looked satisfied and I knew that the kitten was very proud of the fact that it managed to take him down.

 

“So what are you doing out here?” I asked knowing full well that I will never be able to understand it, the kitten mewled before walking over to me before pawing at my knee. “Needed to take a break too, I suppose?”

 

The kitten mewled giving to what appeared to be its own version of a nod, I lowered my hand very slowly until it was low enough for the kitten to climb on to it.

 

“Me too,” I said as the kitten climbed onto my hand, I stood up carefully as to not rock so much. Normally I wouldn’t care about an Earth creature, but this creature seemed to make my spark feel warm. Maybe because it was young or maybe it was because it showed that it could be smarter than us sometimes. I placed it into my cockpit earning a glare from the kitten before I transformed and took off earning a hiss from it.

 

“Don’t worry I’m not gonna let you get hurt,” I reassured the kitten who made a little growling sound as I flew around. “What did you have a horrible experience your first time flying?”

 

The kitten made a little mewling sound and I remembered that Soundwave had brought the kitten in. He doesn’t really care about the comfort of those he caught and since it was a Earth creature, he must not have even gave a thought about it.

 

“Sorry but I told Screamer that I was going to stretch my wings so if he catches me it will be flying,” I told the kitten who was probably giving me a hurt look but I was too focused on flying. “But hey it’s fun when you have someone who flies for the fun of it.”

 

The kitten made what sounded to be a cough but I’m just it was just scoffing at the idea. I’m pretty sure most Earth animals like their feet on the ground. But I’m sure this kitten will like flying once it starts hanging out with me... not that it will have much of a choice. Unless it decides to unleash those deadly claws out on me while in my cockpit. I don’t really care for how I look but it would be a pain to tell Knockout how exactly did I get my cockpit damaged. Starscream would also question me on were I found the kitten and what was around it, ugh I can hear his annoying voice already in my head.

 

**“Skywarp where are you?”** Oh wait that is him on my comm, I feeling the kitten tense up.

 

**“Screamer, I told you I’m out stretching my wings,”** I replied in bored tone I’m not going to mention the kitten yet, his ego is still sore about him getting taken down by the small creature yet again.

 

**“Well I need you back here right now!”** One of the days I swear I am going to find some Dark Energon and ram it into Megatron’s chest.

 

**“Why?”** Yes the one question I normally ask just to make sure it was warp worthy.

 

**“Because Thundercracker is back and wants us to spend some quality time together,”** I know that tone, either A) It is time to torment the Autobots or B)... Well time to put the kitten back on the road and head back for some Seeker Trine time.

 

**“Tormenting Autobots time or training time?”** I ask hoping to high heavens it was the second, I don’t want to risk having to head back immediately just so we can torment the Autobots.

 

**“I’m not telling you and unless you want me to find those two grounder twins and send them the coordinates for this sandbox I suggest you get your aft here NOW!”** I wince before landing back on the road, honestly was it that hard to have one day to myself? I turn back to my mech form and take the kitten out of my cockpit and set it on the ground. It rubbed against my ped before I warped away to see what was so urgent that he had to threaten me like that.

 

-Kitten’s POV-

 

Honestly I have no clue what happened, I was just starting to relaxing while the mech was flying. Which wasn’t bad when we weren’t tossing and turning every few seconds. It got bad when that annoying mech called and basically threatened... Skywarp? Well threatened him to get back to the base, it made me think. Who were these twins that made him land and place me back on the ground before warping away so fast? I guess I will never know, I hope. Though I think he had the same thought on his mind as was on my mind. A day for myself, maybe I should head back to the base and sleep, now that sounds wonderful. I began my journey home as fast as I can, though my mind does wander back sometimes to flying. He was right, there was a difference with someone on a mission and someone who flies for the fun of it. One is more relaxed, when I make it back to the base I find my way over to my bed. I paused before going over to my food bowl and ate some food. I look over at my water and narrowed my eyes, honestly humans don’t think on what could reside in waters that don’t move. I huff before going over to my bed and began to paw at it. I found the right position, sat down, cleaned myself before heading to bed. Honestly today was just purrfect. It was a day just for me.

 

I had a dream of a sleeping forest and a river that called itself mother, ah and Skywarp was there as well relaxing. I hope that he would find some part of his day just for him.


	7. Silence Has Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has passed and the kitten seems to be getting used to her stay... with a few pranks here and there. However Optimus soon grows ill and she will stop at nothing to help

Chapter 7: Silence Has Fallen

 

After a few weeks or was it months, I can’t really tell seeing as how us cats live shorter lives than humans, trouble for all the occupants of the base struck again. During that long time of relaxation I had actually found myself spending more time with Skywarp seeing as how he spent most of his time avoiding his base as well. Other than that I spent my time with the humans of this base seeing as they all decided that it was easier like that. However I also got used to the portal being opened sometimes, most of the time I just leave. Skywarp was catching on to the fact that I was smarter than most think... I might have to leave a few dead rats on his seat. I yawn tiredly and began to get ready for a nap, suddenly the hole of bad luck opened and Ratchet was helping Optimus Prime through the portal. He didn’t look to good, the other bots and humans got out of their way as Ratchet took Optimus to the large table he used to treat the robots. I hurried away as the portal of certain doom vanished, if I had learned anything from my stay here it was nothing good comes out of a certain green portal. I leapt up the stairs to were the humans were and watched Ratchet scan their leader with a grim expression on his face. He started to explain what it is the leader was infected with, and I understood some of it. There was a virus called the Cybonic Plague that wiped out hundreds of the Autobots, no cure. That part got me worried, though the good thing was that it wouldn’t spread until someone comes in contact with the infected... Energon?

 

I began to pace back and forth thinking, as I watched the humans and the bots talk amongst themselves.

 

“Would Megatron create a disease without having a cure?” asked Jack and I looked at him, humans could be surprisingly smart sometimes. “I-i mean what if he caught it by accident?”

 

Wait who was Megatron, I heard of him but I have never seen him before.

 

“It’s not like we can ask Megatron, Jack,” said Bulkhead solemnly, well he probably is a high ranking evil robot leader. “He’s pushing up lugnuts.”

 

Or he’s dead. I feel my tail droop.

 

“But,” started Ratchet and I looked at him hope in my eyes, not that he noticed. “We might be able to access the Decepticon database. For the moment we still have a fix on their warship’s location.”

 

“Bumblebee come with,” called Arcee walking towards the direction on were the green portal liked to appear with Bumblebee beginning to follow her. I leapt down onto Bumblebee lightly as he passed by.

 

“Arcee, quickly,” said Ratchet looking towards us, thankfully I think he knew I was going with regardless of what he would say. Or he didn’t focus in on Bumblebee’s shoulder.

What I wasn’t expecting when Bumblebee went through that portal was do a barrel roll out. Honestly I had to leap off in time so I wouldn’t fall, thankfully there was a gap with the plating that wouldn’t crush me. I quickly ran after them after Arcee had suggested starting with the lab. Since they have large strides I had to move quickly. They soon came to the lab after them moving slowly and I was starting to recognize this place for a bit. They peered around the corner to check if the coast was clear, I peered around the corner to confirm my suspicions. Soon enough there was the red mech coming out of there, it was the one who managed to trap me in that large cat carrier. Oh I can’t wait until I get my claws on him, we hid for a bit as he walked out and looked around. He shrugged and went on his way, and we entered the lab which was one place I don’t think I’ve been before. I walk around looking at everything curiously.

 

Arcee got straight to work typing on the large somewhat visible keyboard in front of her.

 

“I’m in the network,” said Arcee as she scanned the screen I think she is talking to Ratchet. “If it is here I don’t see it.”

 

Great, a dead end.

 

“I searched every file,” said Arcee looking serious. “Nothing.”

 

Arcee continued her search and I decided to follow Bumblebee as he explored the room. Everything was so high I was having trouble searching for anything useful. Heh maybe the high heeled one would come along and let me attack him again.

 

“I scanned the entire database,” said Arcee clearly she was getting angry, Bumblebee peered at  the door leading to another room. He spoke under his breath or I thinking he’s speaking hard to tell with this one.

 

“Don’t tell me how to research,” Arcee wasn’t happy, I think it might be time to get her away from the computer.  “You think you are the only one who cares about Optimus?”

 

Bumblebee finally got her attention.

 

“What is it?” she asked clearly annoyed, honestly I have to wonder if this place has any surveillance since they don’t seem to be acting stealthy at all. I could tell on the look of Bumblebee’s face from the angle I looking up at him from this was not a good thing he just found out. Arcee gasped before she opened up the door, and there lying on the table was...

 

“It’s Megatron,” said Arcee and I ran up to the table and leapt on top of it to get a better view. “When did she?”

 

-Arcee’s point of view-

 

I can’t believe what I’m seeing, Megatron alive and that kitten somehow snuck along. I mean honestly this is no place for something this tiny.

 

-Bumblebee’s point of view-

 

She must have been feeling quite useless and wanted to help. I mean I would have if I saw some that the people around respect dying. But I’m not sure if she could be helpful or not.

 

-Kitten’s point of view-

“He’s alive,” was the only thing from Arcee, her tone held shock and I knew she was probably angry with me.

 

She approached the medical table he was on as she continued to speak. “Well I am staring right at him.”

 

So am I and this mech is starting to look familiar, where have I seen him before?

 

“Good news is Megatron isn’t exactly staring back,” said Arcee pointing her gun at him as I crawled on his chest and continued to look at him. Wait... oh litter box this is the large mech I fell asleep on the first time I was here. Well as long as he doesn’t know that I’m fine... though it would be funny to see the look on his face plates when he finds out about the paint... job? Awww it’s gone.

 

“He’s critical,” said Arcee as I stared up at his face my head tilted to the side. “Hooked up to life support.”

 

So he’s comatose.

 

Wait is she taking aim?

 

“Time to finish this once and for all,” said Arcee as she powered up her weapon. I wish I could hear what they are saying over their comlink because this is getting slightly annoying. “One good reason, fast.”

 

Yes please a really good reason right now because this isn’t right. And I probably won’t be able to protect him, kill someone who is like this isn’t good.

 

Well whatever he said caused her to power down that weapon of hers and press the side of her head.

 

“What are you talking about?” she asked confused.

 

I huffed as I waited for a response from her because I can’t hear what is going on from Ratchet’s end.

 

“Spiking hard,” said Arcee after looking at the screen next him, now I’m lost. “His sick mind is still at work.”

 

I leap off his body and stare at him with a critical eye vaguely wondering what drove him to fight his own kind.

 

Whatever Ratchet said Arcee didn’t take it too well.

 

“Enter Megatron’s brain?” asked Arcee as she paced for a bit. “Ratchet are you out of your fraggin’ mind?”

 

Say what now?

 

Fraggin’?

 

What is this word, hmm might need to find out.

 

“No way,” said Arcee, I look confused on what she is disagreeing about. “Have you ever even performed the procedure?”

 

This doesn’t sound pleasant.

 

“Woah,” something wasn’t right with that surprised tone from Arcee. “Can’t we just haul Megatron through the groundbridge? Buy us sometime to figure this out?”

 

There was a pause again.

 

“Ratchet I would lay down my life for Optimus,” said Arcee, whatever he said was clearly disturbing her. “Anytime, anywhere. But a mind body split.”

 

That does not sound pleasant and now Bumblebee is talking to her. This is getting annoying, I am only hearing one side of the conversation.

 

“You will?” asked Arcee shocked, I thing he just volunteered to do whatever she had flat out refused for. It must be a mech thing. I decided that now would be the best time to not be in the room but if the evil robots found me then there was a chance they would link me to the Autobots. I sighed before moving around the room scouting out the best hiding places as the Autobots did what needed to be done.

 

It took sometime before they were finished setting up for whatever they were doing.

 

“Ratchet were ready,” said Arcee from the hiding place that Bumblebee found for them and I just tagged along for the ride as usual. That did not look pleasant, Arcee just plugged something into the back of Bumblebee’s head and turned it. It glowed purple.

 

After sometime Arcee was getting even more nervous.

 

“Come on Bee what are you doing in there?” asked Arcee and the door opened. This was not good, and I can’t help but listen in on their conversation. Wait never mind it is the annoying one, the red one and the faceless... why is he here?

 

“Knock Out,” said the annoying high heeled one as he sauntered in. “If you would be so kind as to provide your expert medical opinion to Soundwave for the historical record.”

 

So who is who?

 

“Simply put,” Oh that one is Knock Out, I will take my revenge on his armor soon enough. “Unaided, Megatron could remain in this deathless slumber forever.”

 

I disagree with that statement sir, everyone wakes up eventually... maybe the loud one should just scream in his ear. That should wake him up.

 

“Our master would not have wanted to be seen this way.” said the annoying one, seen but knowing the attitude of these guys they would welcome the chance to take control. “To stand idly by while he remains captive in his own body. It’s not just.”

 

He sure does like to hear the sound of his own voice doesn’t he? The faceless one must be Soundwave, he’s approaching the annoying now, I think he might be displeased but I can not tell.

 

He pointed towards something on the screen and I tilt my head to the side, I am on Arcee’s shoulder. She kind of wanted me up there at the moment, Knock Out looked at the screen.

 

“Brainwave activity.” he said, uh oh not good. “Not evidence of consciousness. But merely of an endless dream from which Megatron may never wake.”

 

Good I don’t think Bumblebee’s brainwave showed up on there, now how long are they going to stand there. Because the longer they stay the higher the chance that we will get caught. And I know the high heeled one probably wants revenge for his eyes.

 

“Soundwave,” said the high heeled one, great he’s talking again. “We must face reality, Megatron is lost to us.”

 

“The only honorable option would be to show him mercy,” said Knock Out, wow their plan is so easy to look through. It is completely transparent and I think Soundwave could see through it as well.

 

“A simple throw of the switch,” said Starscream, this wasn’t good if they turned off Megatron before Bumblebee got the cure we could lose two good people. Well they would.

 

“Quick, painless, compassionate,” said Knock Out, Arcee didn’t seem happy at the sound of that but I think she is also worrying for the life of her friends.

 

“Ratchet are you hearing this?” asked Arcee her voice filled with panic. He responded and I didn’t hear most of it but from what I did catch it was just as I suspected.

 

“Soundwave,” said the one I dislike. “Do I take your silence to mean you concur with Knock Out’s medical expertise?”

 

Soundwave didn’t respond and that was getting me worried, I watched them carefully as the high heeled one looked over at Knock Out who shrugged. I take it Soundwave doesn’t like... fine I’ll say his name... Starscream.

 

“Speak now,” said Starscream and I feel like this is a wedding. “Or forever hold your peace.”

 

If he touches that switch I’m going to show myself I swear he is not going to do that.

 

“Going,”

 

Arcee took aim at Starscream, apparently she had the same idea.

 

“Going.”

 

Soundwave lifted his arm... I look where he pointed and it didn’t look good he was point towards the cable that Bumblebee was connected to. Starscream went around to investigate and he’s going to find out what they were doing because I don’t know.

 

“Hmm,”

 

“Scrap,” said Arcee as she hid, I would take it as a sign that he just found out something that he wasn’t supposed to. Great, I think we are going to be found out, I should have just stayed back at the base. But no I wanted to help. We both look towards Bumblebee hoping that he would get the cure soon or else we would all be in trouble.

 

This isn’t looking good, Starscream is investigating the cable with a deep interest and that is never a good sign.

 

“Come on come on,” mumbled Arcee, I was off her shoulder now and managing to balance myself behind the wall near us on the edge. Apparently Bumblebee got what they needed because Arcee began to unplug him. She finished unplugging him and began shaking him.

 

“Hurry Bee,” she said in a panicked tone, Starscream approached as she took aim as he found them. Well now me because I leapt onto Arcee’s arm.

 

“What in the name?” asked Starscream furious that we were there, Bumblebee powered up his weapons as well both of them taking aim at Starscream. The ground bridge opened up behind us and I noticed we were moving backwards.

 

“Intruders,” shouted Starscream as his weapon powered up and Arcee smirked as she said. “Allow me.”

 

She aimed and fired at Megatron detaching the wire from his chest before she leapt backwards. Not a pleasant feeling I had to cling on for dear life just then.

 

When we got back to the base Ratchet had cure Optimus, I got chewed out by Arcee for tagging along. Honestly it must have looked ridiculous her chewing out a kitten but I was told that I wasn’t going to be getting any wet food, so that was a downer.

 

We watched as Ratchet helped up Optimus.

 

“That’s it,” said Ratchet helping him stand, hey for a guy who was infected with a deadly plague he was looking pretty good regardless. “Steady.”

 

Everyone was clapping and I was back in my normal spot watching this moment feeling really proud of what happened.

 

“Please,” said Optimus I think he is sounding either humbled or worried I can’t tell. “Reserve the hero's welcome for my physician and my scout.”

 

I can do that.

 

Everyone clapped for him and he rubbed the back of his head talking in embarrassment.

 

He took a few bows shortly after before straightening up suddenly and something wasn’t up with his eyes. Or I could be imagining things it has been a long day.

 

I yawned before going to my normal sleep corner to sleep, though something was bothering me and I’m not sure what it is.  



	8. Don't Hurt Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee will do anything to protect his friends, the kitten can sense danger, what happens when Lord Megatron shares a mind with Bumblebee? The kitten takes a nap.

Chapter 8: Don’t Hurt Them!

 

-Bumblebee’s Point of View-

 

I watch as Ratchet performs one last check up on Optimus Prime, though I pretend nothing is wrong I can feel him in control. It was not right, I have the Supreme Lord of the Decepticons inside of my mind and he won’t let me tell anyone. Suddenly I hear Ratchet talking about me braving unknown territory to get the cure.

 

_ “I only did what was needed,” _ I said waving my hands.

 

“Lucky for us Megatron was still alive,” said Arcee placing her hand on her hip plate.

 

_ “Did you really just say that?” _ I asked earning a chuckle from within my own head.

 

“Yeah I actually said that,” she replied looking up at me.

 

“What matters is that you are on the mend Optimus,” said Ratchet looking at our leader, I hear a growl from Megatron. “While Megatron....”

 

_ “Arcee shot him but I don’t know if he survived or not,” _ I say and Arcee took over thankfully. “He’s right,  I did my best to finish Megatron’s story, just couldn’t stick around long enough to see how it ended.”

 

While she was talking however I feel Megatron take control over my body and walk off.

 

**_“It is a matter of time before Optimus discovers that all is not right with you scout,”_ ** said Megatron staring at my hands before dropping them to my side.  **_“I must reclaim my body, which means taking complete and total control of yours!”_ **

 

I don’t like the sound of that.

 

“Mew,”

 

I look down at the ground and see the kitten sitting there staring up at me with her big golden eyes surrounded by white and black.

 

_ “Hello there Little One,” _ I say to the kitten as I feel control given back to my body for a moment so I kneel down in front of the kitten.  _ “If you want food you should go see Miko or Raf not me.” _

 

The kitten stared at me for a while.

 

-Megatron’s POV-

 

**I do not understand why he is even talking to such a small and weak creature, I highly doubt it even understands him. Though there is something about this small creature that makes me question its intelligence. I take control of the scout’s body and move his hand towards the being slowly a servo extended. That would be enough to put this miserable creature out of its meaningless existence. I hear a hiss and watch as the creature leap out of the way and swipe a paw a me. I feel sharp claws scratch the surface, not deep enough to draw energon but enough to make a small mark.**

 

**I glare down at the creature only to find it glaring back up at me, it stared at me for a while before its eyes went big and it sprinted off. I look behind me to see no Autobots behind me, I look back in front of me to find it gone.**

 

**_“Tell me scout how much do you value the life of that creature.”_ ** **I say to him as he appears in the minds landscape as I force his body to stand up.** **_“Enough to keep me from extinguishing its spark?”_ **

 

_ ‘Don’t hurt her,’ _ **replied the scout trying to sound serious but I can sense the fear on him, just like the day I pulled out his voice box. I began to laugh causing his optics to narrow.**

 

**_“You have been living on this desolate place for too long,”_ ** **I tell him as I began to move his body to somewhere more secluded.**

 

“Hey Bee want to play some basketball with us?” **asks that annoying wrecker Bulkhead, I notice the familiar creature sitting on his shoulder watching me.** “Miko is going to referee.”

 

 _“I’m in,”_ **replies the scout as I allow him control once again though his optics never left the tiny creature as its own continued to watch him... wait what is basketball?**

 

-Bumblebee’s POV-

 

“Basketball by way of Cybertron,” announced Miko as she did a strange dance. “let the games begin!”

 

With that she blew the whistle and I twirled the ball around on my finger taunting him before throwing it towards the hoop. It was intercepted by Bulkhead who managed to turn around and get it into the hoop.

 

“Yeah go Bulk!” cheered Miko as Bulkhead picked up the ball.

 

“Come on,” said Bulk tossing it towards me. “Best two out of three.”

 

And with that I was moving again with the ball in hand, past a swiping Bulkhead. I heard Raf tell me that I was in the clear and I found myself moving towards the hoop.

 

“Dunk it Bee!” cheered Raf but I find myself slowing as I near the hoop I stood still and stared at the hoop. Suddenly memories that are not mine flashed before my optics.

 

**_Punching Optimus in the face. The armies of my reanimated corpses. The Spacebridge being destroyed. My creations reaching out to me._ **

 

“Bumblebee quit hogging the ball,” **said that idiotic Wrecker in a very annoyed tone, how dare he take that tone with me! I turn around and hurl the ball towards him but he ducked, he has better reflexes than it seems, the ball hit the wall behind him.**

 

“Woah!”  **he exclaimed and I released control back to the scout as the human girl slid down blowing that whistle of hers.**

 

“Ergh, Flagrant Fowl,” said the human female.

 

“Dodgeball by way of Cybertron,” said the human boy, he reminds me of a younger Prime. So naive, so focused on doing what is believed to be right, I will soon shatter that spirit of his.

 

“Bee hoop’s over there,” said Bulkhead, I had to think quickly.

 

_ “Oops, lost focus for a second,” _ I said, I really have to try and keep him under control or my friends might get hurt.

 

“Bee you okay?” asked Raf, I turn around and I see him worried, I don’t like seeing him worried.

 

_ “I’m fine... three out five?” _ I ask and Megatron chuckles in the back of my mind, I need to get him out of here.

 

“Yeah,” said Raf the worried look still on his face but he hid it behind a smile. “Three out of five.”

 

I look towards the kitten who continued to watch me and I began to suspect that she was starting to catch onto my ‘mood swings’. I still hear Megatron’s threat in the back of my mind, I won’t let him touch her, after all she is almost like me. No one can understand her, while I have Raf.

 

-After the game-

I travel down the hallway in a sour mood as Megatron began to speak in my mind again taking control.

 

**_“If I am to return to my body I must first restore its functionality,”_ ** said Megatron.  **_“How did I escape annihilation?”_ **

 

His memories once again began to flow into my mind.

 

**_A sudden pain in my chest, I tilt my head upwards and my eyes land on..._ **

 

**_“Of course dark energon,” I say but another image comes to mind a grinning treacherous Second in Command Seeker. “Starscream.”_ **

 

**_He was going to pay for what he did, now time to move on with my..._ **

 

“Mew,”  **I look down to see the wretched earth creature look up at me before growling as I lift up my foot to step out it, the thing sprints in the direction I am heading. I suppose that this creature knows my intentions somehow, but that would be giving it too much credit.**

 

**I turn the scout’s comlink off and continue to walk down the hall, maybe to annoy the medic.**

 

**I find myself walking around the area where Ratchet generally does his work, there is one of the tools that he generally uses sitting in front of me. Megatron took over and walked over to it, picking it up. I once again try to resist him but I can feel myself slipping deeper into his control.**

 

**_“Yes, go on scout,”_ ** **my mind was starting to go dark.** **_“Obey my will.”_ **

 

**I grinned as the scout crushed the object in his hands looking at it with glee.**

 

“Bumblebee!”  **said the medic approaching us the kitten on his shoulder, it seems like he didn’t know about that annoying thing.** “I needed that!”

 

_ “What?” _ I asked looking at the object with confusion, when did I... oh dear he’s gaining more control over my body.

 

“What has gotten into you?” asked Ratchet, I think I should tell a little of the truth.  _ “I don’t know... I’m seeing  _ **_his_ ** _ face sometimes.” _

 

“You’re seeing Megatron’s face?” asked Ratchet and I spare a glance at the kitten before nodding at Ratchet. He decided to induce a power down, which caused Megatron to chuckle inside my mind. I knew that I was helping him regain his body but it was the only way to stop him from using mine to hurt my friends.

 

-Kitten’s POV-

 

“Bumblebee’s complaining about intermittent visions,” Ratchet explained to Optimus and Raf as he placed me on Bumblebee knowing that I would have found my way up there, also to keep me out of the way. “Waking nightmares if you will.”

 

“But you said Bee was fine when you check him over,” said Raf, I could tell that he was worried after all I could tell that they were close.

 

“Physically,” said Ratchet. “But the experience he endured seems to be having a temporary effect on his psyche. This induced power down should force Bumblebee’s mind to rest and recover.”

 

Rest sounds good, yes very good. I curl up on his shoulder and start to fall asleep thankfully the mechs got distracted with Fowler and his stupid jokes. Ugh.

 

-End of Kitten’s POV-

 

**I awaken to the sound of typing, the scout’s young friend is sitting by his, no MY feet.**

 

“Wait ‘til you see this new laptop I’m saving up for Bee,” **he says cheerfully, this little fool has no idea that I am in control of his mind, there is a hissing sound.** “Bee?”

 

**I begin my journey ignoring him at first, making my way to the ground bridge.**

 

“Bumblebee wait!”  **he shouted, I chuckle darkly in my mind, sorry human but the scout isn’t in. I begin to enter the coordinates to the battle where Optimus and the medic face my undead army, activating the ground bridge. I enter it hearing the pathetic human call out for the scout.**

 

-Kitten’s POV-

 

Why do I always manage to find myself in these situations? I awake to an earthquake and find myself entering the stupid green portal of bad luck, AKA the ground bridge, this time on Bumbleebee’s shoulder. Huh, wasn’t he supposed to be sleeping, well that just means I find a  place to hide all the way up here. That and hope that he’s just sleepwalking.

 

-End of Kitten’s POV-

 

 ** _‘Where is it? Where?’_** **I think to myself looking around for the dark energon my mind flashing back.**

 

**_I lift the dark energon high up into the air before throwing it straight down to unleash it’s power and take out Optimus and his medic. The ground turning black and purple to make way for my new found army._ **

 

**I look over to see the purple glow the dark energon gives off, I approach it and remove it from the ground. I stare at it smirking inside my mind knowing that I will soon be able to return to my body. But first I will need to access the ground bridge again, lucky for me I think the medic just opened up the ground bridge to come get me. I walk through knowing that know would be the best time to reveal myself to the medic and the pathetic human.**

 

“Bumblebee?”  **asked the medic as I walk out of the portal.** “What have you been doing?”

 

**Though I know he is going to see the dark energon I feign the appearance of being on a mission as I continue to head towards the controls. I feel the medic grab my arm and I smirked showing him the dark energon resting in my hand.**

 

“Dark energon,”  **he gasped out looking up just in time to see me pull back the scout’s arm and hit him in the face. He flew backwards and hit the concrete, I look over at the human.**

 

“Bee what are you doing?” **he asked as I approach him, picking him up the scout screaming in my mind.** **_“Oh don’t worry scout I will not harm your pet, yet. I am merely placing him somewhere where he can not interfere.”_**

 

**I carry him over to a ledge the human struggling.**

 

“Bumblebee! Please! I know you’re in there!”  **he shouted as I set him down or rather dropped him on a ledge.** “You have to fight whatever is making you do this!”

 

**No one can resist my will, no one, they may believe that they can but I will stand over all in the end. I run into the portal, though I swear I hear and disgruntled mewling sound, I ignore it. I have a body to get back into.**

 

-Kitten’s POV-

 

Great I don’t think that I am sitting on top of Bumblebee anymore. Well I am but I’m not, according to all the weird behavior over the past few days I can now conclude that an alien presence has taken over Bumblebee’s mind. Which is not safe for me since it has also, what I believe, has tried to kill me as well. Thankfully I can sense hostile intent, though it is not so obvious when Miko steps on my tail. I wonder if I will be able to scratch Starscream’s optics again, if I live that long.

 

-End of Kitten’s POV-

 

**I make my way through the ship taking down any Vehicon’s that try to attack me. My mind is making plans to thoroughly punish Starscream when I return to my body. I step back into the medbay and make my way back to my body. I begin my preparations for the cortical psychic patch, I knew that the medic wouldn’t stay down long. Finally the preparations for my resurrection are done as I plug the wire into the back of the scout’s neck. Hmm maybe I should have memorized the location of their base, though now is not the time to think of that. Maybe I should blame that on Starscream as well.**

 

“RATCHET DON’T HURT BUMBLEBEE!”  **shouted the human, I growled inside my mind.**

 

“That’s not Bumblebee!”  **said the medic as he began his attack I began to dodge and launch my own series of attacks or should I say punch. I notice something run across my shoulder and vanish from my sight as I hit the medic against the wall. I look at the dark energon preparing to place it into my body. An orange ball of fur stood on top of my body hissing at me.**

 

“Bumblebee no! Remember who you are! Remember me!”  **I look at the human as he talked to the scout that once again began to stir.** “You always listen to me no matter what.”

 

 _“Raf, Is that you?”_ **asks the scout and this angers me as he begins to regain control.**

 

“That’s right Bee, it’s me,”  **says the human joyfully, I try to begin to take control again but he is fighting me as to not harm his human pet.**

 

 ** _“UNBELIEVABLE!”_** **I shout within his head and soon we begin fighting for control. His body collapses to the ground as I subdue him once more. The human runs over to his friend, the fool.**

 

**He gasps and lays his hands on the scout’s arm, I look up before brushing him away, it wasn’t that hard he was light. He went flying back hitting the ground before I turn towards my body to see the medic reaching for the cord that was keeping my spark going.**

 

“Farewell Megatron!”  **he said resolve in his voice as he pulled the cord out my body. I grow angry before launching an attack on him noticing the orange was now gone.  I grab his arm after the first dodge and throw him near the human. He hit the wall with a grunt.**

 

“BUMBLEBEE!” **cried the human again and I turn around and tell him after holding up the dark energon.** **“Bumblebee can’t hear you anymore!”**

 

“As much as I want you to leave Bumblebee’s body,” **he said resolve in his voice as he began to charge towards the cord.** “I can’t let you get back to your own!”

 

**This child is getting on my nerves, I feel the tug on the wire linking the scout’s body to my own. But his grip didn’t last as I turn my head and he went flying again, I walked up to my body. I ram the dark energon into my chest and I feel myself leaving the scout’s body and back into my own.**

 

-Kitten’s POV-

 

Okay whatever is going on above this table it can not be good, I think it was a good idea for me to hide under here. No one is looking after all. I see feet hit the floor before heading over to Ratchet, Raf, and Bumblebee and I prepare myself for their rescue. Suddenly I see multitudes of the same robots running towards the door and crawl out just a little bit to see the large mech turn towards them. I see the large grey mech’s, no Megatron’s feet stop.

 

“DECEPTICONS!” he shouted and back away my ears flat and I feel fear. “YOUR RIGHTFUL LORD AND MASTER HAS RETURNED!”

 

He began to walk slowly away before he locked eyes with Bumblebee.

 

“Finish these pests,” he says before walking away, “I have my own extermination to preform.”

 

I’m guessing he talking about... I don’t know what he is talking about, though I wouldn’t want to get on his bad side. Maybe he forgot about me?

 

And those clones start to open fire on the robots, I don’t think they can see me from up there as I go and hide behind the thing that Megatron was laying on. There was the support beam that held him up, ooh nice shot Bee! After a while they managed to take down the clones before heading out, I moved to go after them but the door shut before I managed to get out. I began to mewl loudly but they didn’t seem to hear my... maybe they thought I was back at the base? I go back to my hiding placing hoping that no one finds me until the Autobots and the humans realize that I am gone.

 

-Bumblebee’s POV-

 

I think we’re all together... I look around, Raf, Ratchet, me... wait wasn’t the kitten with me? I remember it’s mewling when Megatron got the dark energon but nothing after that... maybe it is back at the base. Yes that has to be it... oh Primus please let her be there.


	9. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Left behind the kitten tries to find a way out without getting caught. Will she succeed or will she found out that the Decepticons might be more dangerous than any of the Autobots realized?

Chapter 9: Memories

 

-Kitten’s POV-

 

I remain in this room not wanting to move for fear of being caught, thankfully the only robot who comes in here is the red one. I believe his name is Knock Out, though I still fear that Megatron will figure out that I am still here.

 

“Honestly if the Autobots did their job correctly you wouldn’t be lying here on the berth now would you?” asked Knock Out as he treated what appeared to be Starscream on the large table bed thing above me. I wish I had stayed with Bumblebee, but it was getting too dangerous for me to be there, but I should have at least tried to stay with them. I don’t want to be stuck here... well at least I do know a few mechs on this ship.

 

“Ugh if I wasn’t so useful to him I would be dead by now,” sneered Starscream, I blinked as my ears perked. “Sometimes I wish that the foul Earth creature would scratch my optics again before Lord Megatron gets his servos on me.”

 

Well that could be arranged... once I am back with my humans and the Autobots. I lay down my ears drooping as I think about them. I miss them dearly, why did I stay on his shoulder, why didn’t I jump down when I had the chance.

 

“Well you are now back at peak efficiency,” declared Knock Out and I saw Starscream’s heels hit the floor as he got off the medical table. “I haven’t seen your trine in a while where are they?”

 

“Lord Megatron has sent them out on missions to look for the Autobot’s base,” said Starscream, I could tell that he was sad. “Though I’m not allowed to go with them, he wants to keep a closer eye on me.”

 

Knock Out didn’t say anything as Starscream left the room before he walked out of my sight. I moved quietly to where I was still hiding but I could see what he was doing.

 

“Honestly I was close to becoming Second in Command,” grumbled the medic as he typed away on the computer. “Oh well as long as I am on the winning side in the end I am perfectly fine with whoever is in command.”

 

Wow harsh, I hear the door open and scramble back to my original hiding place.

 

“Soundwave how may I help you?” asked Knock Out in that annoying tone, yeah after listening to him talk and then listening to Starscream I like Starscream a little better now.

 

“An organic presence has been detected,” was all that Soundwave said and I knew I was screwed. Soundwave probably had noticed me just by walking by the lab/medical bay.

 

“Here? Your wires must be crossed there is nothing organic in here,” huffed Knock Out and I began to look around. That is when I saw them, purple and black tentacles sliding around on the floor. This isn’t good, if I don’t move they probably have a slightly less chance of finding me than I did if I bolted towards the door.

 

“Honestly I don’t understand how something even got into this place,” said Knock Out still huffing. “Unless it is one of those avian creatures. Are you ever going to respond? How on earth were you able to detect an organic presence in my lab?”

 

I take a step back when one of the tentacles nearly hit me, at first it didn’t seem to notice me until  I felt another on next to me. It grabbed onto me before pulling me out from my hiding place, I hissed and began to struggle trying to get out of its grip.

 

-Soundwave’s POV-

 

It was by chance that I stood outside of Knock Out’s lab, I was walking past it since I had the free time. Starscream had snarled at me as he left it, it was when the door opened when a blip showed up on my sensors. Which was odd since I did not notice it before, though it seemed organic by origin... probably one of the avian creatures of this world. It probably got in when Thundercracker and Skywarp left. But I had to make sure, just in case, though it would be interesting if the avian had left a present on Knock Out’s armor. Though I do not think that Lord Megatron would appreciate the medic shooting up the ship because of a bird. I inform Knock Out of what I had found and let the tentacles search the ground while I look around the room. I ignore the medic’s ramblings as I walk around the room, suddenly one of my tentacles had felt something. The other one grabbed it and the first thing I hear is a hiss, jerking my head towards the sound my optics land on an orange and white furred creature with black stripes.

 

“How long do you think that has been there?” asked Knock Out casually as he crossed his arms across his chest. “I mean I don’t think the Autobot’s brought it with them when they stopped Commander Starscream.”

 

I ponder this idea, there were Autobots inside the Nemesis, namely the medic Ratchet and the scout. Perhaps the kitten was with them, but why. Though that is no concern on mine, I will report the kitten to Megatron, though it will be interesting to see Starscream’s reaction to the kitten. Lord Megatron had told me tell him anything that I have found and that is what I shall do. I began to review the footage of the cameras on the ship and sure enough the kitten was with the scout when he arrived first. Though that was not the only thing that was interesting.

 

-Kitten’s POV-

 

Now he’s starting to walk great, I didn’t think that he would pay any attention to my hissing. Wish I could stand in his hand rather that being held by... whatever in the holy litter box is holding me. A tentacle’s claw? Ugh... I don’t even want to be here right now, I know that if the large grey mech sees me I’m going to die. I think he has wanted to kill me ever since he first saw me and I probably realized something was wrong. I mean come on Bumblebee stops talking and tries to drop his finger on me was the first hint. That mech needs to do a better job at keeping it subtle. Hmm, I’ve been this way before, though I was walking, which would be a lot more comfortable then it is right now. I let out a disgruntled mewl this was not my day.

 

-Starscream’s POV-

 

Standing next to Megatron all day is quite boring... I have done this before however I was allowed to go on missions with my trine. Now he doesn’t even trust me to do that, he always wants me where he can keep an optic on me. I want to be with my trine, flying through the skies, attacking the Autobots and laughing at Megatron’s stupidity. Though I will use the dark energon to prove myself to him again, Skyquake’s body is around here somewhere. If I can use the dark energon to bring back his most faithful servant... that I may or may not have tried to control at one point. Well if it can serve me, Megatron won’t stand a chance... but he control all of those mindless sparkless husks. This is going to be...

 

“Lord Megatron,” said the cold stoic tone of Soundwave, that spy has always ruined my plans. I turn around with Megatron only to see something caught with the tentacle claws. It was orange and squirming around.

 

“Soundwave report,” said Megatron approaching the spy, always playing favorites.

 

“Found organic lifeform in Knock Out’s lab,” said Soundwave and I approached him as well, that’s when I heard it. A disgruntled mewl before a hiss followed it, my eyes meet gold ones and I knew that it had returned.

 

-Megatron’s POV-

 

I was explaining my newest plan to Starscream, though not one word seemed to exit his mouth. Not one complaint or argument, though that was unexpected I assume my last beating made a point. I heard the door to the command center open, I glance in the direction it was Soundwave.

 

“Lord Megatron,” he said in that even uncaring tone of his.

 

“Soundwave report,” I say walking towards my TIC, I wonder why I haven’t promoted him and demoted Starscream... oh yes easier to keep an eye on him.

 

“Found organic lifeform in Knock Out’s lab,” he replied, I hear Starscream approaching, I heard a sound. A familiar sound, my eyes were drawn to his tentacles, caught and squirming in one of his claws was an orange creature.

 

“How did that thing get on the ship?” I hear Starscream with pure anger, one that I have not heard before unless it was directed towards me.

 

“It was with the Autobots during the revival of Megatron,” replied Soundwave, that’s when I remembered, this earth creature attempting to prevent my revival. It had vanished from the berth but I merely thought it had went back with the Autobots.

 

“It is of no use to us,” I say turning around but Starscream spoke up gleefully with a hint of malice. “Actually it might be.”

 

“Explain,” I say looking at Starscream, if he was going to suggest we use it as bait to destroy the Autobots... well that might not be a bad plan.

“Well this Earth creature has lived with the Autobots for sometime,” said Starscream looking at the kitten. “And we do know that Soundwave has a certain ability that could get into this creature’s mind. We could find out the location of the base from this creature.”

 

Actually I like this plan better.

 

-Kitten’s POV-

 

I do not like the sound of this plan, my memories are private. I need to escape, I begin to struggle again trying to get out of the grasp that this claw is holding me in.

 

“This may prove to be interesting,” said shark face... yes I just called him that. “Will there be a problem Soundwave?”

 

“All language problems will be overcome,” said Soundwave, I hissed as Megatron looked at me and grinned.

 

“The Autobots will be surprised that their pet has proven quite useful to us,” he sneered and I swiped a claw at him. “I want to see all data pertaining to everything you have retrieved from its mind.”

 

“Affirmative,” replied Soundwave. “Shall I begin?”

 

No, please oh holy litter box don’t let this happen.

 

“Proceed,” said Megatron.

 

-Soundwave’s POV-

 

This was going to be a new experience for me, humans and other Cybertronians I have performed this on. But on an animal was new to me, I would not be surprised that the kitten would die because of the strain. Though with the way the kitten is what will happen would be entirely unknown. The tentacle with the kitten moved in front of me and I reached out with both my hands. I lightly touched it’s head with two servos and memories flooded my head. Even though I was looking for the location of the Autobots’ base these intrigued me.

 

**_-Memories from Kitten’s POV-_ **

 

**_“Remember children you will not be staying with me,” said mama as she cleaned us, she was a beautiful tiger striped cat. “Yes you will find wonderful homes, just remember your names.”_ **

****

**_“But I thought humans named us,” said my brother sitting beside me, his father was a black cat with green eyes._ **

 

**_“The names humans gives us are the endearing ones, what they call nicknames,” said Mama as she licked his head. “The names I give you are the ones that you must remember, because it is who you are....”_ **

 

Interesting.

 

**_I sit there in this box watching as humans walk by, some stopped and took my brother with them. It was only us two left, everyone else was gone within days._ **

 

**_“Thalis!” I cried and he reached a paw out for me but soon his voice was blocked out by the crowd of people. “THALIS!”_ **

 

Humans are cruel, why do the Autobots protect them if they ignore such a pitiful creature.

 

**_“Hey Bulkhead,” spoke a human girl’s voice, I spin around my gold eyes narrowing, there stood a human girl with black hair and green eyes, she reached forward and swooped me up bringing me into the rain causing me to struggle. She brought me over to a large green vehicle before getting inside and taking me with her, she reached out with her free hand and shut the door. The loud sound caused me to panic and try and escape her grip._ **

 

**_“Miko what is that?” asked a voice, this caused me to freeze, there was no driver so where was that voice coming from, I sniffed the air trying to locate the voice._ **

 

**_“It’s a kitten,” said the girl before petting my head, this caused me to growl warningly. “Huh seems like she isn’t friendly.”_ **

 

**_“I haven’t seen one up close before,” said the mysterious voice causing me to look around, suddenly I feel the vehicle start up and move forward causing me to launch towards the door and paw at the window._ **

 

**_“Mew, mew, mew,” I say frantically, well that is what the humans hear, what I am saying is. “Let me out of here!”_ **

 

**_“Miko I don’t think the kitten likes cars,” said the mysterious voice, I looked around with a very unhappy face._ **

 

**_“Don’t worry! I’m sure all cats don’t like cars,” said the girl happily, I shot a glare towards her. “I want to keep her but I want to make sure that the others don’t want her first.”_ **

 

**_Others? That doesn’t sound good. I begin to scramble around the car again panicking, after a while I decided to curl up on the seats after cleaning myself and fall asleep next to the warm human girl._ **

 

Hmm a missed opportunity with that memory, it would have been close to finding the Autobot base.

 

**_“Strange,” said the heeled wearing one as he got closer, my tail twitched. “How the Autobots seem to love everything on this YEOUCH!”_ **

 

**_I pounced on his face once it was close enough, my claws were out and attacking one of those red eyes._ **

 

**_“GET IT OFF OF ME!” roared the high heeled wearing one as I continued to attack him the other ones trying to reach towards his struggling form. He kept backing away from them until he either fell or was tackled. I was plucked from his face by the scruff of my neck causing me to squirm and hiss trying to get out of the grip. My gold eyes land on the blue and white one causing me to growl._ **

 

This one is going into my personal files when I am done.

 

**_“Disgusting creature,” growled the heel wearing one stalking closer.  “You will pay for that!”_ **

 

**_A growl sounded from the doorway causing all three robots to turn around taking me with them. There stood the giant mechanical panther crouched low before tackling the one that was holding me. Surprised at the sudden action he fell over and released me, causing me to drop while he fell. My body twisted so I would be able to land on my feet. The moment I did so, I was out of there, I fled the room leaving all of the occupants behind. I fled through the hallways and took turns before I slid to a halt in front of the door. I heard footsteps on the other side causing me to hide next to the door waiting until it opened. When the door slid open and a red foot took one step out I bolted in._ **

 

**_I heard the door slide close and I took in the room, funny how most of the rooms are lit in a strange purple color. I see a large being laying on what looks like an examination table, I hope it doesn’t mind if I sit on his chest for a bit. I leap up and start climbing up until I reach its chest. I lay down and let myself relax and fall asleep._ **

 

... Lord Megatron will not be pleased.

 

**_“I see fella’s who might vastly enjoy watching me pound some dents into you,” sneered the one I was on, I perk up ready to fight. I watch with narrowed eyes the one and only high heeled wearing one back away a little in fear after hearing that._ **

 

**_“Destroy him!” he shouted, the Vehicon’s rush forward shooting and the one I’m on doing the same after taking out some neat looking blades and shift them. He let out a battle roar and sliced at them, I was waiting until he was close enough to Starscream. I have some unfinished business with him, once he was within range I charged forward and leapt straight at his eye my claws extended. I clawed furiously as I could at it before leaping for the other one doing the same thing. The pain caused him to stumble back and trip once again._ **

 

**_“Hey TC look it’s the kitty!” a familiar voice rang over the fighting, I leapt off of Starscream and ran towards the friendly mech who had crouched down just long enough for me to leap on his hand. “it has the strange habit of attacking Starscream.”_ **

 

**_“An unsaid rivalry?” asked the other one, before charging towards the mech I had climbed on only to be kicked back. That’s when I saw it, that damned green portal, I hissed as we entered it. In a blink of an eye he was up in the air and going down towards another one of him, the shapeshifting robot if I remember correctly. His kick hit sending the other bot flying a familiar human flying out of his hands and into a familiar green bot. I shot forward getting off of the bot’s arm him having landed on the ground on his knees allowing his elbow to be close enough to the ground. He stood up sheathing his swords saying. “I’d shut that hole before the stink comes through.”_ **

 

Twice... this kitten is brave and loves to think.

 

**_“Calm down little one,” said Skywarp extending a servo and I hiss at him. “I’m not going to hurt you.”_ **

 

Skywarp had found the kitten?

 

**_I began my journey home as fast as I can, though my mind does wander back sometimes to flying._ **

 

Finally... either this kitten really just relied on physical memory and was not paying attention. Or it, no she, is smarter that she looks. Though her inner monologue has already suggested that.

 

**_“The only honorable option would be to show him mercy,” said Knock Out, wow their plan is so easy to look through. It is completely transparent and I think Soundwave could see through it as well._ **

 

**_“A simple throw of the switch,” said Starscream, this wasn’t good if they turned off Megatron before Bumblebee got the cure we could lose two good people. Well they would._ **

 

**_“Quick, painless, compassionate,” said Knock Out, Arcee didn’t seem happy at the sound of that but I think she is also worrying for the life of her friends._ **

 

**_“Ratchet are you hearing this?” asked Arcee her voice filled with panic. He responded and I didn’t hear most of it but from what I did catch it was just as I suspected._ **

 

**_“Soundwave,” said the one I dislike. “Do I take your silence to mean you concur with Knock Out’s medical expertise?”_ **

 

**_Soundwave didn’t respond and that was getting me worried, I watched them carefully as the high heeled one looked over at Knock Out who shrugged. I take it Soundwave doesn’t like... fine I’ll say his name... Starscream._ **

 

**_“Speak now,” said Starscream and I feel like this is a wedding. “Or forever hold your peace.”_ **

 

**_If he touches that switch I’m going to show myself I swear he is not going to do that._ **

 

**_“Going,”_ **

 

**_Arcee took aim at Starscream, apparently she had the same idea._ **

****

**_“Going.”_ **

 

**_Soundwave lifted his arm... I look where he pointed and it didn’t look good he was point towards the cable that Bumblebee was connected to. Starscream went around to investigate and he’s going to find out what they were doing because I don’t know._ **

 

This creature, she was going to protect Lord Megatron from Starscream, like a true Autobot.

 

**_I was walking down the hallway when I had spotted Bumblebee, walking over to him I mewled. He spoke to me even though I had no idea what he was saying. I wish I could understand him and I think he feels the same. Suddenly his eyes go weird again, he brought down a finger towards me. I hiss and scratch at the finger before jumping away. My eyes go wide as I look over his shoulder, ha it worked he looked over his shoulder as well. I took off hopefully to find Bulkhead and Miko._ **

 

Megatron was in the scout it seems like.

 

**_I stood on the body under me and hiss at Bumblebee who wasn’t Bumblebee and was apparently Megatron. Sure I was prepared to save his butt before, since I thought his mind was still in there. But now he is hurting Bumblebee’s friends and I will not stand for that. Until I figured out that he could easily squish me with his finger... maybe I should get out of here._ **

 

Hmm, the rest of the memories show that she had remained hidden in the lab

 

**_I hope they find me... and soon._ **

 

This seems to be her latest memory.

 

I pull my fingers away from her the kitten limp in the grip but still alive.

 

“Shall I dispose of the creature?” asked Starscream but it seemed like Lord Megatron had another idea in his mind.

 

“No we shall keep it as a hostage,” said Lord Megatron, he looked at me. “You shall watch over it.”

 

“Affirmative,” I say before walking over to the console in front of the screen and her memories begin to pour into the database. I turn around and walk back to Lord Megatron’s side as he dismissed Starscream and the other Vehicons.

 

“I will find something useful in here,” he said as the images began to play on the screen. “Even if it doesn’t know the location of the base. I will find a way to defeat the Autobots.”


	10. The Oncoming Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems like the kitten has survived her telepathic ordeal.

Chapter 10: The Oncoming Storm

  
  


-Soundwave’s POV-

 

After being dismissed from Lord Megatron’s presence I left for my room to recharge the kitten still in the tentacle claws. Lord Megatron would not be pleased to hear that I held it in my hands when it is supposed to be a prisoner. Though Ravage will be pleased to see that the kitten is unharmed... I have also received information about Skywarp building a house for the kitten. I could see how since the kitten basically is his partner in crime, even if she had no clue about it. I enter my room and see Ravage staring at me, I walk over to my berth and sit down carefully setting the kitten next to me. I will get Skywarp to get some food for the kitten... though it is also a possibility that he has already gotten it. And not the fish but the little hard nuggets, though entirely unappetizing will keep the kitten sustained until Lord Megatron’s plan comes to light.

 

I hear a mewl next to me and look down only to see the kitten looking at Ravage who had hopped up on the berth next to me.

 

-Kitten’s POV-

 

Never again am I letting anyone do what ever he did to me be done again. Honestly I think I nearly died there, man these Decepticons with their actual leader kind of scares me. I look up at the giant metal panther who is standing in front of me, I feel safe around it though.

 

“Skywarp report to my chambers,” said Soundwave before turning his attention back to me, he stretched out a claw and petted me lightly on the head. Well as light as it could get seeing how he was a giant robot. I huff unhappily as I remember him in my mind, I give him a short glare before moving away from him hissing slightly.

 

Suddenly the door opened and a familiar figure entered the room, though it seemed he went through a round with something.

 

“Don’t ask,” said Skywarp crossing his arms across his chest his face set in a small... I think that is a pout. “You need something?”

 

“Orders: Retrieve food for Earth creature,” said Soundwave and Skywarp just stared at him saying. “You’re joking.”

 

Soundwave just stared at him, I decided to take matters into my own paws and leapt down from the bed. I walked over to him and meowed as loud as I could, Skywarp peered down at me.

 

“How? What?” asked Skywarp crouching down and holding out his hand, I leap onto it. He brings me up to his face and his eyes brighten. “I thought she was with the Autobots.”

 

“Autobots left without realizing the kitten was left behind,” said Soundwave and Skywarp grinned. “Earth creature prisoner of Lord Megatron.”

 

Skywarp sighed as he stroked my head lightly with a claw before placing me down on the bed. I mewled sadly as he looked at Soundwave before leaving.

 

“I’m getting her some food,” said Skywarp before the door slid shut behind him, I wonder what happened to him. He looked wounded and he was grumpy when he walked into the room.

 

Soundwave looked in front of him hearing footsteps approaching I peer into the darkness and see the twins.

 

“He looked like he had a run in with the Jet Judo twins,” said one of the twins, as the other one climbed onto the berth and stared at me. “Only they could mess him up that bad.”

 

“Hey look Frenzy it’s the kitten,” said the one staring at me and his brother climbed up onto the berth, though I hardly noticed. Who were these Jet Judo twins they speak of, they don’t sound very nice if they hurt Skywarp.

 

“Do you have a feeling that it is smarter than it looks Rumble?” asked Frenzy and I huff in annoyance, I am tired of being called an it, I am a female and I prefer to be referred as such.  I hear Soundwave chuckle and the twins look at him in surprise.

 

“This Earth creature can be related to a femme,” he explained to the twins who stared at him. “Though they have a distinguished gender with their different reproductive roles. The femmes of Earth are carriers while the mechs or males are the sires.”

 

“That’s confusing,” said Rumble under his breath and I just stare at Soundwave their species does have a gender and just relates to a female or male. I think my head hurts, yup it definitely hurts. This wasn’t a normal pain, this was like something was drilling into my brain. I begin to purr shaking my head to the side hopefully to get rid of the pain but it only made it worse. Suddenly my entire body felt like it was burning and I let out a howl. Darkness swam in front of my vision as I feel my body grow heavier. I blame Soundwave, if he hadn’t read my mind this probably wouldn’t be happening. There is a storm coming I can hear the thunder before my vision grows dark.

 

-Soundwave’s POV-

 

Genders really have no meaning to those of Cybertron but here on Earth they hold some significance. I had to even research how to tell the difference though it was more of a pass time to research the planet’s species. Once we are done the inhabitants will probably be wiped out and will fade into history. This kitten will probably be one of the first to be destroyed, I noticed the kitten shaking it’s head from side to side a mysterious sound filling the air. The kitten began to howl, I decided to scan it to make sure it was going to live. That is when the kitten collapsed I knew this wasn’t normal for this species. I decide to bring the kitten to a medical doctor who specializes in animals. I slowly reach down and pick her up gently before moving towards my door. It opened with a quiet hiss as I leave my room and head out to find a medical doctor in the area we are in.


	11. The Jet Judo Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave has his mission, to keep the fluffy prisoner alive. However to do that he must leave the Nemesis in search of an animal doctor. Rumors have been circulating that the Jet Judo Twins, Autobots who special in taking down Seekers, have arrived on Earth. Safety comes first.

Chapter 11:  The Jet Judo Twins

 

-Soundwave’s POV-

 

I stare at the now unconscious kitten, it was difficult to do anything. On one hand I am suppose to keep this kitten alive; but to actually try and get treatment for her was nearly impossible. The Autobots would detect the ground bridge opening, however I could always fly to the nearest vet? Not veteran... the animal doctor.

 

**-Uploading information-**

 

**Uploading complete**

 

**-Location detected-**

**-Calculating level of success-**

 

**There is a 90% chance of success**

 

A 90% chance is not great odds, however it is better than using the ground bridge. I reached down and scoop up the unconscious kitten before walking out of my changers. I send a message to Lord Megatron that I was heading out to get treatment for the prisoner. He surprisingly did not argue, though he was distracted with reviewing the memories. Lord Megatron does not care about the status of the kitten as long as it is alive. The scans I took were jumbled not knowing what is wrong or right for the kitten. I will do an in-depth study later but now is not the time. Perhaps it is due to the telepathic link, too much strain on her brain.

 

I walk down the halls for a short while before reaching the launch bay. Holding the small being close to my chest I transformed into my vehicle mode. Taking off I soared through the sky as fast as I could towards the coordinates of the veterinarian. Landing close by I bring up my Earthling holoform controlling it to take the kitten from inside my cockpit.

 

Controlling the holoform required my attention to be elsewhere so I need to be careful during this stage. Moving the holoform towards the building that contained the vet cautiously before moving a bit quicker. I opened the door and entered causing a human male with messy light brown hair to look up.

 

“Oh hello there.” said the male with a distinct accent, according to my data probably from Southern England. “My name is Doctor Foreman.”

 

“This kitten is ill.” I say in response holding up the kitten gently and the Doctor walked over looking at her a smile on his face.

 

“Oh she is gorgeous. Well I’m going to give her a check up make sure she’s alright.” said Doctor Foreman taking the kitten from my arms gently before walking towards one of the room. “Wait right there.”

 

I nod my head before looking around, noticing some seats and sat down. According to my research most humans sat while waiting. Glancing around the room I make sure no one is around before removing most of my attention to the holoform. However I gave enough focus for it to remain on and had it staring at a wall.

 

I took a few scans of the area and made sure that no Autobots were in the area. After what happened with Skywarp I had to be extra careful. Finding a few canyons that I can fly low in I map out a route back to the Nemesis. Thoughts of the Autobots twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, flashed through my processors. I have yet to analyze or meet them in combat, however from what I have heard they specialize in bringing down Seekers.

 

“...Standard telepathic headache, not life threatening for a human but for a small animal like a kitten,” I heard the vet come back in and resume focusing on the holoform, he was carrying the kitten in his arms. “it would have been dangerous if left for too long. She’s all better now, just resting. There will be some side effects to the medicine but I explained that earlier.”

 

“How much?” I ask and the man grinned saying. “Nothing, on the house. I’ve always wanted to say that.”

 

“You have my thanks.” I say nodding my head before taking the kitten. I left the building before heading back to my main body. Once the holoform was finished placing the kitten back into the cockpit it vanished. I soon start my engines and take off and began heading back to the base. What I didn’t expect was an attack to happen so soon and it wasn’t by the normal Autobots on Earth, it was Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

 

I was over some canyons, staying low to keep the small Earth creature in the shade seeing as how more sun and less water would probably kill our small prisoner faster. I managed to dodge both attacks until I felt a ped in the face plates. I hear a hiss and I know that the kitten is awake.

 

-Kitten’s POV-

 

I did not like being awoken in mid... flight? Why in the glorious giant litter box the humans call Jasper, Nevada am I flying? I noticed from the interior that it wasn’t Skywarp so that means one of the other Decepticons. The only other one I could think of that would take me out was Soundwave but I’m not sure why he would do that. Suddenly I felt a seatbelt lock me in place before we were diving downwards, I look up to see to robotics figures hanging on for dear life as we took a nose dive straight down towards that evil portal of doom! I hiss in surprise as we were transported into the ship with Decepticons surrounding us. Soundwave opened the cockpit and reached in with a tentacle plucking me out. I was not enjoying this.

 

“Get off of me Sideswipe you are ruining my paint job!” yelled one of the bots that attacked us as he tried to push off the red bot on top of him. By the time the yellow one got the red bot off of him both of the bots were pinned down by a horde of faceless bots.

 

“Scratch my paint and I will kill you all!” shouted the yellow one struggling against the ones holding him down. I glare at the yellow one wanting to dig my claws into his armor. I would love to see his expression when I do so. Now I just feel tired, must be something the vet gave me. If Soundwave even brought me to one, though if I am feel better he probably did. Has to be a good one, I don’t trust a vet that doesn’t know what he is doing. I hope he did at least, unless he knew what I was suffering from. Why in the name of the giant litter box am I thinking in circles. In clever circles, stop that. Okay back to the situation at hand, twins.

 

“I don’t think they really care at the moment ‘Streaker.” said the red one and his twin glared at him. “They are Deceptifreaks after all.”

 

“What do you think their going to do to us?” asked the yellow one, I know ‘Streaker is probably an endearing nickname coming from someone who has been with him since birth. Although it could always be his real name and I am thinking into this way to much. Why am I doing that anyways? I’m never this clever... that vet did something. I will complain to myself later focus on scratching the tentacle that is holding me. Rather uncomfortably might I add.

 

“So we managed to capture Autobots.” sneered Megatron’s voice and I started squirming, mainly out of shock. “How do you think they found you Soundwave?”

 

“Find him? We weren’t even looking piece of slag.” huffed the sun colored one and his brother nudged him with a ped his eyes on me. I realized that they were probably having a silent conversation and we weren’t included.

 

“They would be much more useful than that creature.” snapped Megatron before turning around and walking away. “Though this creature would be more useful in the trap I have in mind for Optimus.”

 

I feel Soundwave carry me off past the two and I send my best glare towards the two of them. Like it was their fault that I was awake or here. Which ever one they interpreted it as. I hate being carried like this, so undignified. I cast my glare upon Soundwave who promptly ignored it. At least I think he is ignoring it, kind of hard to tell when his mask is covering his face.

 

Okay let me assess the situation from a human point of view.... Yeah I can’t. It is kind of hard to imagine myself taller and older than what I am right now. Let me see here, there are two more Autobots here. Captive. I’m being watched by Soundwave more often then not. I’m hungry. Wonder what happened to the food Skywarp was going to get me. Hopefully these bots are smarter than they look, though depending on the conversation I don’t think so.

 

-Sideswipe’s POV-

 

Damn we got caught by Soundwave even though we were ambushing him! Without our comms up and running we have to get out of here ourselves. Not that I mind at the least, this will go far to prove that I am the best. Though the one thing that was surprising was that Megatron thought that an creature would lure Optimus into a trap. An Earth creature! There was no way he would fall for that. Though how in the pits did they get their servos on such a tiny creature. I mean if the slag pit Decepticreep leader didn’t point it out I wouldn’t have noticed it! It was tiny, although it did have spirit. When he took it by us it shot us a glare. I think.

 

**_“Do you have a plan to get us off this slagheap?”_ ** I hear my brother ask through our bond.  **_“Because being around these afts is soiling my armor.”_ **

 

**_“I do have a plan.”_ ** I reply before ramming my elbow joint into the faceplates of the Decepticon holding me. I turn around and punch the other one as my brother does the same. We make sure to offline them before sneaking down the hall.

 

**_“Was that your entire plan?”_ ** I hear my brother sneer through the bond.  **_“Or is there something else to it?”_ **

 

**_“There is something else. It involves getting back at Soundwave for getting us into this mess.”_ ** I respond and I hear my brother snicker.  **_“Or we can find a way to contact Optimus Prime and tell him where we are.”_ **

 

**_“Why not both?”_ ** my brother asks slyly and we both send a smirk towards each other, oh this is going to be fun.


	12. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Twins don't understand Megatron's plan thinking that Optimus would not attach himself to the locals. Mischief just sees a way to get out of there. The twins might be her way to escape.

Chapter 12: Escape

 

-Kitten’s POV-

 

I nearly sigh in relief as I was dumped back into Soundwave’s chambers on that weird bed thing of his. I hate being carried by the tentacles. They are highly uncomfortable. My eyes watch the faceless robot as he sat down on the bed thing as well. Well that was before he looked alert? Well his shoulders straightened before he stood up.

 

“Watch it carefully.” he told the other occupants in the room before leaving. Something must have happened, well at least I’m somewhat safe. I feel something lay behind me and I turn around to see that large metal panther again. For some reason it seems to have deemed itself my protector or it thinks I’m a smaller version of it. I have no clue, though I don’t think I could climb over its paw. Plus it seems comfortable and being a feline myself I know that you do not want to wake a sleeping cat. I sigh before curling up into a ball before closing my eyes and settling down for a nap.

  
  


A loud crash causes me to awake, I was not happy this is the second time today this has happened to me. My eyes scan the dark room only picking up on the figures in the doorway. They looked familiar the colors of their paint reminded me of the two who were in the bay we were in earlier. That’s when I noticed that the metal panther is gone. The yellow one was one the ground glaring down the hallway.

 

“I missed.” growled the yellow one and I just stare at him. “Ruined my paint job,”

 

Oh so it is those two, I still have to pay them back for waking me up the first time. I slowly make my down from the bed thing. When I hit the floor I realized that the other two weren’t there, this made me wonder if they were on missions as well. I shake my head before creeping towards the yellow one before a red foot set down in front of me causing me to jump back hissing.

 

“Hey it’s that thing again Sunny.” said the red one looking down towards me his bright blue eyes glancing from me to his brother. “Why do you think it’s in here rather than a cell?”

 

“Maybe that scrapheap Ravage brought it here.” huffed the yellow one sneering at me with disgust. “Can’t see how it can be used as bait for a trap.”

 

Yeah they obviously haven’t met up with Optimus yet, because they would then know that the children would be worried. If the children were worried then he was worried and nothing good ever came from that. I tilt my head to the side and mewled towards them who glanced at each other.

 

“Do you think something is wrong with it?” asked the red one and the yellow one shrugged so I increased the volume. “Stop that!”

 

I glare at him before unsheathing my claws, he is starting to remind me of Starscream. I have a special present for those who remind me of Starscream. My claws unsheathed before a more brilliant thought popped into my head. Why don’t I just explain what is going on by writing what I need into the floor! Wait the floor is metal and my claws aren’t sharp enough. Eh I can just camp out on one of their pedes until the go and get rescued. That is the safest option, if I can keep my grip... I’m going to choose the red one. The yellow one would kill me and I would like to stay alive for as long as possible. After all what good would I be to the kids if I were dead. STOP THINKING SO QUICKLY! I am going to find that vet and scratch his face off. What did he do! Ahem. Once I was situated so I wouldn’t be hurt in anyway I felt the bot take off running and had to hold on for dear life. Honestly! Perhaps I should just give them the location to the Auto... no that would be putting into the system of the ship allowing them to find the Autobots quicker. And that would most certainly lead to my untimely death which I want to prevent!

 

“Are we seriously going to transmit a message to Optimus?” the yellow one spoke neither even noticed me. “How are we going to know where he is?”

 

“I already sent the message while you were complaining about Ravage.” replied the red one as they continued to run. “All we have to do is shut down the cloak and destroy it so it would allow Optimus to find us and open up a ground bridge.”

 

Okay the red one was thinking a lot more about this then his brother was. I mean honestly a paint job can be repaired and redone! Why does he take... never mind Knock Out does the exact same thing if I remember correctly from what Jack spoke about. Now time to just focus on holding on for dear life and getting out of this place!

  
  


-Autobot base Ratchet’s POV-

 

‘ _ It’s quiet.’  _ I find myself thinking as I glanced around the empty base. Optimus was patrolling while the others had brought the children home. Normally I would find the peace and quiet enjoyable but the children still were upset about the missing kitten. I feel the guilt weigh down on me again. If only I had noticed it not following us. This small creature was brought into our lives by Miko and we began to treat it as a part of our family. Without it I can tell that the joy isn’t there. Even if the kitten was a little ball of mischief.

 

_ “Ratchet! I have just received a message from Sideswipe!” _ Optimus reported in over the com causing me to jump.  _ “He is aboard the Nexus and will be needing a Bridge as soon as possible.” _

 

“Optimus the Nemesis is cloaked! How will I know...” I began before a signal appeared. “Well he isn’t an idiot when it comes to escaping that is for sure. I will be opening the bridge soon but I will need you to get here as soon as possible. I’m a doctor not a soldier.”

 

_ “I am on my way back now.” _ replied our leader as I went over to the Ground Bridge and began to open it. I made sure it was near the room where the cloak was. I hope they are still there. If not, then we will be having a fight here. The first figure through was Sunstreaker as he turned around and began to aim his weapon at the bridge.

 

“Thanks for the lift!” he told me turning his head before grinning. “Hatchet!”

 

“Don’t call me that!” I yelled back picking up a wrench and lobbing it at his head just as his brother came through. I whirl around and shut down the gate glaring at them both. Sunstreaker was rubbing his head as Sideswipe looked around saying. “This is your base? Not what I was expecting.”

 

“What were you expecting?” I growl glaring at him crossing my arms against my chest place. “We don’t have the advantages of a ship and our human allies gave this to us.”

 

Sides rolled his eyes and I was about to yell at him again when I noticed something was off. I glance down at his foot taking note of almost miniscule claw marks. That was when I felt it, warmth and fuzz. I look down at my feet and see gold eyes staring up at me before I heard the tiniest mewl.

 

-Kitten’s POV-

 

I’m home.


	13. Another Day to Meowself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home again and bored again, the kitten needs to find a way to relax.

Chapter 13: Another Day to Meowself

 

-Sideswipe’s POV-

 

Why didn’t I notice it before? Ratchet went strangely quiet when he would normally chew us out for not listening to him. That was when I followed his optics down towards his feet where a small orange creature was.

 

**_“Is that creature stalking us?”_ ** I ask my brother through our link. Sunny just looked at me before looking down as well and frowned.

 

**_“Why isn’t Ratchet all up in his grill with an organic creature in the base?”_ ** replied my brother and I nod my head before he decided to say. “Hey Ratchet do you need me to take care of that pest?”

 

“It is not a pest!” Hatchet snapped back glaring at him and I took notice that the creature did the exact same thing. “It is a kitten and it is a Earth animal! Commonly found as a pet.”

 

“Why is it in the base then?” I find myself asking my optics noticing it’s gold ones still glaring at my brother. “Shouldn’t it be with the other organics on the planet?”

 

I hear the docbot sigh just as another Autobot pulls in as my brother begins to rant on how a lowly organic creature will muck up his armor. That’s when I noticed it, at first I thought my optics glitched. This “kitten” rolled its optics before walking away the tail twitching.

 

“I see Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are back.” I hear Optimus call and I grin. “And I see they brought back the kitten. Welcome back.”

 

Wait... what? They know this creature? Why on Cybertron would they even consider taking in an organic pet? I mean they were all the rage on Cybertron at one point but having an organic pet is just weird. When our leader walks up I notice the kitten on his shoulder having probably known that it was the safest place to be. We wouldn’t dare fire at Optimus even if he did have....

 

**_“WHY IN THE PITS DOES HE HAVE THAT BOTHERSOME CREATURE ON HIS SHOULDER!?”_ ** I hear my brother yell over our bound causing me to wince.

 

**_“Better question Sunny, how did it even keep up with us?”_ ** I reply glancing towards him as a frown marred his faceplates.

 

“Hey Bossbot, where are the others?” I ask as Sunny looked everywhere on his body for any signs of damage.

 

“They will be back soon.” he told me as the organic creature rubbed against his neck cables causing him to chuckle. Optimus reached up with a servo holding it over the head of the creature. The kitten stood on its back paws rubbing its head against the extended servo making a strange sound from its throat. Though the look on the face was of pure happiness.

 

**_“I can’t believe this!”_ ** growled Sunny through our bound and I had realized that Ratchet was explaining everything that was going on.  **_“They are partnered with organics! One of which brought that creature here! That is it we are leaving!”_ **

 

**_“Where do you suggest we go?”_ ** I find myself asking him causing my brother to sigh.  **_“Wheeljack at least has a ship he can use. We don’t. Look if we stay in the base and do our best to avoid these organics then there shouldn’t be any problem. Alright?”_ **

 

**_“Fine.”_ ** he pouted as he shot a glare towards the kitten.  **_“How can they even standing touching that creature?”_ **

 

**_“I don’t know.”_ ** I confess, touching something that squishy didn’t sound that pleasant.  **_“And I hope I never have to find out.”_ **

 

It must have been the look on my faceplates or something because the furry creature looked at me and I could tell it was plotting something evil. I know because the look on its face reminded me of the time my brother and I used to prank Ratchet. Thankfully it was up high and far away from us at the moment or else it might have put its plan into motion.

 

-The next morning-

 

-Kitten’s POV-

 

I find myself waking up on the chest of Optimus Prime. Huh I must have fallen asleep there last night. I guess I was just that exhausted normally I wouldn’t... well there was that one time with Megatron. But hey these guys are naturally warm. It isn’t my fault that cats like warm laps... or chests.... or faces. I guess this might have been the safest place for the moment. After all the look on those other bots faces when they asked if they could get rid of me didn’t make me feel safe. Honestly, if they don’t like me they don’t have to stay here. I curl my tail around myself preparing to go back to sleep. That is when I hear the door open and I quickly recognize a familiar yellow paint job. It was that blasted narcissus from before! Honestly, did he think that he could get rid of me that easily? Now, I will need a wire of some sort... no, I need to run.

 

“Hey boss bot. Why are there organics here?” I hear him ask as Optimus woke up. “And why is that thing on your chestplates?”

 

WHY DO THESE STUPID ROBOTS INSIST ON CALLING ME A THING? WOULD THEY LIKE IT IF I KEEP CALLING THEM THAT? IT IS CALLED COMMON COURTESY FOR CREAM’S SAKE! Okay, breath. Nothing good will come from hyperventilating, also it might relapse the telepathic headache. The vet did warn me about this, also he found my jokes funny. Still can’t believe he understood my tired mumbling. I still must be dreaming.

 

“Come now Little One, you have to get up.” I hear Optimus chuckle causing me to glare at him. “Oh come now, don’t you want to see Miko, Raf, and Jack again?”

 

“No. I want to go back to sleep.”

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Get that hand away from me!”

 

“Oh come on!”

 

I am not too pleased when a hand picked me up gently as Optimus stood up and walked past the yellow thing. I shoot him a glare. This was his fault. If he didn’t come in Optimus would have remained asleep!

 

“Greeting children.” greeted the Autobot leader looking down at the humans. “Look who was brought back from the Nemesis.”

 

“Kitty!” all three children shout at the same time smiles growing on their faces. All I think is.  _ ‘Traitor! Don’t set me down! Optimus don’t give me to them! Please!’ _

 

This is so unfair! Well until I saw Miko’s other hand coming towards my head. My claws came out and I swiped lightly at her hand causing her to drop me. I took this chance and made my escape to the outdoors. I ran as fast as I could out of the base. Yes I missed it, however I do not like to be picked up and cuddled. Once I’m far enough from the base and keeping my eyes from wandering to any noticeable landmarks... which aren’t many. I soon find a nice patch of dirt off the side of the road to lay on. I sit down and was about to start grooming when the sky darkened above me. I groan before peering up to see dark clouds looming over me. Great, it’s going to rain.

 

BOOM!

SCRATCH THAT! IT IS RAINING! I bolt heading right back towards the base not wanting to get wet. It ISN’T WORKING! OH GREAT LITTER BOX WHY DID YOU CHOOSE TODAY TO SEND THIS UNHOLY WETNESS? I let out a strangled and undignified yelp as thunder clapped again. That was when I hear the brakes of a car causing me to turn around. It was a yellow vehicle that wasn’t Bumblebee. How do I know this? There is no black stripe and there was a driver in the front seat.

 

“Great. This planet is just a mud ball.” growled a familiar voice causing me to look around. I do not want him to make fun of a wet fuzz ball now.

 

“Then we should get back instead of whining about it.” his brother replied pulling up beside him. “Though you have to admit that these alt forms are pretty cool!”

 

“How can Optimus stand staying on a planet like this?” grumbled the yellow mech as his brother told him. “Not everything here is horrible. I mean there are the race tracks and those car washes. Or is it because....”

 

“SHUT UP SIDES!” yelled Sunstreaker before taking off quickly causing me to jump as thunder rumbled at the same time.

 

“Scrap!” Sideswipe shouted clearly upset as he took off after his brother. That was when I realized that they were heading away from the base. Which means I was safe for the rest... wet... wet... WET! I take off once again heading back to the base. What is the relationship between those two? I mean they don’t like being here but one of them seems more interested on what he can gain from this planet. Though neither seem to like me all that much. Well that could have been because of last night. It was a good thing that Optimus is a known safe zone or else I would have been shot. It’s not my fault that Sunstreaker’s leg looked like a scratching post.

 

I make it back to the base looking like a drowned rat. In other words not happy. Miko seemed to keep her distance from me not wanting to get scratched. I walk up to her and rub my head against her leg making sure to get her pants leg soak. That’s when I realized that I was in grabbing range. I was swept up by Miko and placed on her lap a hand stroking my back. I find myself stretching and kneading at her legs before cleaning myself. It was the best way to get dry and the black haired girl was scratching right behind my ears. I yawn as I finish cleaning before curling up and closing my eyes. The world went quiet as I finally feel peace.


	14. One Shall Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first everything seems silent after the kitten's return, then a few weeks later there is a call. Autobot down. Not only that but the world begins to feel sick and all the animals feel it.

Chapter 14: One Shall fall

 

-Kitten’s POV-

 

It has been a few weeks since I got back and everything was returning to normal. Well mostly, those evil twins have been trying to make my life hell. Well I, in return, have been harassing them endlessly or keeping as close to Optimus as physically possible. Until the shift began. I think I felt this before they even realized it. Something dark was coming, it clenched at my soul and made me want to run. Then I overheard the bots’ prophecy and more pieces fell into place. Something evil was coming, all the animals could feel it. The Autobots grew serious and I find myself spending more and more time with the humans than anything.

 

I honestly don’t know why humans finding cats funny to mess around with. Though the video Raf made allowed me to hear Ratchet to laugh. I stare at him over Miko’s shoulder as I climb up there. Then he started talking about how Optimus wasn’t always a Prime. How he was more like Jack. I can see it, this human does treat me a lot more gently and has an untapped potential to be a leader. If only Miko can follow his example. Next thing I know Fowler is contacting the bots and I find myself having to jump onto the couch as Miko stands up. I honestly don’t care... I haven’t been feeling well at all to care. My ears droop as I curl up where I sat.

 

A few days have passed and I don’t get much attention from the Autobots anymore. The humans try their best to give me love but they aren’t always around. I even miss the twins trying to “accidentally” kill me. Right now I am alone with Ratchet and the twins who aren’t allowed off the base at the moment. Something about them taking midnight spins when they were supposed to be patrolling. I was curled up on the couch still feeling sick. Something was very wrong, something... no someone was coming and I can’t run away from it. I can’t leave this world. My ears perk at the sound of the portal of doom after Ratchet said. “We must have an Autobot down.”

 

I sit up and climb up to the back of the couch to watch but keeping my distance. I let out a mournful call as I see Arcee walk through with a still Raf in her arms. I leap down and rush down the stair towards them. It can’t be. Please no! Rafael can’t die, he can’t. The two human children call out as the blue female explains that it was Megatron. How dare he! I feel my hair raise up and my eyes narrow as I glare towards the bridge that was closed. The bots brought Raf to Ratchet’s laboratory and I follow out of worry. Ratchet didn’t know what to do since he was used to treating others of his kind. I was sitting at Jack’s feet peering up at the gurney wishing the man who fixed me could just fix Raf. I let out a howl and Jack looked down before picking me up and holding me close. He seemed to have gotten an idea and reached for his phone. I just climbed onto his shoulder as he dialed his mother’s number.

 

Ratchet and him got into a little argument over Energon and the human body. I DON’T CARE! Just please... great litter box... please don’t let Rafael die. He is good friends with Bee and Bee is the one who understands what’s it like to not be able to communicate with humans. I have never admitted it to myself, I care for them. It took a near death experience and a slight telepathic link with a strange man to realize this. All though I don’t think that man was human... FOCUS! I love these humans and they are my humans just like the Autobots are mine! I will NOT SEE THEM HARMED! Oh Megatron is going to have to watch his optics when I’m around if Raf dies. My ears and tail droops again as I hold onto to Jack’s shirt with my claws.

 

When Jack’s mom arrived she had a serious look on her face as she tells Jack to grab her bag.

 

“She’s worried.” I hear him mumble as he takes her bag out of the car. “But she and Ratchet will figure out what to do. I promise.”

 

He heads over to give his mom his bag and Bee smashed his fist into a wall. Arcee pinned him against it saying. “Bee listen. You think I don’t know how it feels to watch a partner... harmed. Revenge won’t help Raf right now, you need to keep your emotions in check.”

 

Bee looked at Rafael and I saw the pain and sadness in there. I didn’t know how it feels to see a friend or a family member harmed. I do know what it is like to be without one and I don’t want them to lose this child. I wish I could cry! I wish I could scream and shout just like the rest of them! I want to be there for them but I don’t have a voice... I don’t. What is going on with me? I have never felt like this before. Does this have to do with everything that is going on? Was it because of that man? Why can’t I focus? Why can’t I just do things without thinking? I have heard Miko mention several times that it must be nice to be a cat. She wouldn’t like it. We don’t just lazy around and eat and sleep. We have our own sets of rules and we have abided by them.

 

I am thankful that I am on Jack’s shoulder and that no one is looking at me. I press my head against his mop of black fur on his head and rubbed. I just wanted to comfort him for the pain I knew he was feeling. Perhaps this will help relieve my own. June began to order Jack to help get Raf into the car but Ratchet stopped her. He began to argue with her before he came upon a realization. Rafael had been infected with dark energon. Let me get this straight, energon is basically their blood and energy source. It can also be devastating as a weapon against another... Cybertronian? What is Dark Energon? I have heard it mentioned but what is it? ENOUGH TALKING AND LOOKING FIX RAF! Please.

 

“It’s going to be alright.” Jack whispered stroking my head as Ratchet ordered some energon. Wait... is this like fighting fire with fire? Use the energon to fight against the dark energon within Rafael and have them both cancel each other out? When did I get so perceptive... please let this work. If it helps I will stop thinking so much. I can always return to being a normal cat... that isn’t going to work. Where is Optimus anyways? Bulkhead as already returned so where is he? I find myself nearly being thrown forward as Jack and June rush the boy into a chamber per Ratchet’s instructions. Well this is after he takes some Energon from Bumblebee. At least they are rushing. We all watch the process as the room began to light up. I shut my eyes tightly mimicking the humans attempts at shielding their eyes. Yeah, that’s not helping with trying to see into the room so I’m going to keep mine shut tight.

 

Once the lights fade the humans and Autobots rush into the room to check on his condition. I even leap down onto his chest to see for myself. No one doesn’t do anything to stop me as I look down at his face.

 

-Raf’s POV-

 

“Pulse rate is stabilizing.” I hear as I open my eyes to see my friends and a familiar looking cat.

 

“Bee?” I ask and I hear him respond. “Raf!”

 

I was soon hugged by Miko, though it was mainly my head. I smile before a sandpaper tongue licked my face. I stare into the kitten’s eyes and they stared back into mine. I reach up and lightly stroke the black stripe on her head. She jerked her head up her eyes widen in fear before yowling. No one seemed to notice all focused on where Optimus was. Miko gave her a strange look and then I remembered. Animals can sense natural disasters approaching but they normally run. So what is the matter? I feel a paw on my chest as the cat looks at me in the eyes stilling mewling. That was when I noticed those eyes. They held more intelligence than any other cat I’ve seen. The kitten’s ears were pressed against her head as she began yowling again.

 

-Kitten’s POV-

 

“SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH THE EARTH!” I yell wanting them to understand me. Why don’t they understand? Someone just listen to me! PLEASE! THIS IS IMPORTANT! I go silent as the Autobots go through the gate. I curl up on Raf’s chest and close my eyes.

 

**_“Soon”_ ** a dark voice speaks and my eyes snap open and I jump off his chest. I bolt for the exit needing to escape and ignore all the calls after me. I can’t stay here! I need to run! We ALL need to run! Nothing is right! I need to get off of the Earth! It is sick! All of us feel it. The birds in the sky and the fish in the water. We are all trying to escape now. We NEED TO ESCAPE!

 

**_“There is no escape!”_ ** the voice laughed and I try to run as fast as I can. Trying to block that voice out from my mind and a face flash causing me to skid to a stop. I can’t leave Raf and the others to their doom. They are my family!

 

“DO YOU HEAR ME!” I shout back turning and glaring towards the sky. “THEY ARE MY FAMILY AND YOU WILL NOT TAKE THEM AWAY FROM ME! I WILL STAND WITH THEM EVEN WHEN I CAN’T DO ANYTHING TO HELP! I WILL STAND BY THEIR SIDE AND DO WHAT I CAN TO KEEP YOU AT BAY!”

 

And with that I turn around and head right back to the base. 


	15. One Shall Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kitten, for now, has pushed back her instincts to run. Though there may have been some help from the strange doctor.

Chapter 15: One Shall Rise

 

I come back into the base to see a wounded Optimus being brought through the Ground Bridge and my ears go flat against my head. _ ‘What happened?’ _ I think careful not to get too close.

 

“Easy Optimus.” Ratchet told him as I move to stand on the stairs. “From the looks of things you’ve been exposed to a massive amount of Dark Energon.”

 

“I am not the only one.” replied Optimus solemnly looking towards Raf. I glance towards him as well before heading over and trying to climb onto the gurney. Jack’s mother stared at me before placing me on and I run up to sit on the brown haired boy’s lap. Raf grinned at me as he stroked a hand across my head making sure to give me a scratch behind the ears.

 

“Are you alright now?” he asks and I glare up at him.

 

“Why are you asking me if I’m alright?” I huff knowing he doesn’t understand so I place a paw on his chest. “What about you?”

 

“I’ll be fine.” chuckled the younger human still petting me on the head. “Thanks for worrying.”

 

I roll my eyes before digging my claws in saying. “My human.”

 

Rafael hid a wince before chuckling. “Watch the claws!”

 

I purr happily before looking at Optimus once again wondering what is going on. Yeah I wasn’t paying attention to the conversation. I was more worried about my human, the sick Earth, and the fact that the world is ending. There is a legend amongst the animals about a time when the Earth will grow sick and a demon will rise up to wipe us out. Perhaps this is has to do with their prophecy? I don’t know, I do know that I’ve felt this before now that I think about it. The feeling I have right now was similar to a feeling when I first saw Megatron. When I fell asleep on his chest.

 

Bulkhead helped the Prime sit down with a loud thump that nearly made me jump. He glanced down at Raf who smiled at him saying. “Hey.”

 

“He’s lucky to be alive.” Jack’s mother said sending a short glare towards Optimus though I have a feeling she was pissed about the Decepticons as well. I force myself not to bolt as Jack and Miko came down the stairs the voice still in the back of my mind. I curl up on Raf’s chest and fell asleep not even bothering to clean myself just this once. I am tired. So tired.

  
  


I was moved so Jack’s mother could take Rafael with her so they wouldn’t be able to get harmed anymore. I glare at her as I hop down knowing that I was staying. There wasn’t anything she would do to take me away. Yes, the boy needs to rest but Jack and Miko weren’t going either... right? I glance up at Jack who decided to have an argument with his mother. In the end, she left with Raf. My ears go flat against my head and my tail drooped. I know there is nothing I can really do to help but where else could I go. I don’t even know where my mother is. Or my siblings, but I will do what I can to keep them safe. I decide to go take another nap. My head is starting to hurt again.

  
  


**_Where am I? I look around to see darkness surrounding me on a dead and desolate planet. Jack? Miko? Rafael? Where are you guys? I look around before rushing outside only to freeze. Purple energon was flowing from the cracks of the Earth. My eyes widened as I back away my ears going against my skull. My body tensed ready to run as I look around for my family. That was when I saw it. A volcano spilling the Dark Energon. I wasn’t even moving towards it but the mountain was getting closer._ **

 

**_“I awaken.” the voice from before spoke causing me to back away. “You weren’t so scared before, why now?”_ **

 

**_“Where are they?” I find myself yelling at him trying to resist the urge to flee. “Where is my family?”_ **

 

**_“They will be wiped out.” sneered the darkness as a stone face looks at me. “Just like you. The weak shall perish.”_ **

 

**_“Who are you to decide who is weak and who isn’t?” I snap back my eyes narrowing. “Sometimes what seems to be weak is strong and what is strong can be weak.”_ **

 

**_“You amuse me.” chuckled the being glaring down at me. “However you are organic, therefore you are weak!”_ **

 

**_“STOP CALLING ME WEAK!” I yell before lunging at the creature my claws extended only to be swatted away. I watch as a hand is extended towards me before a light shown and a familiar voice called out. “You will not Unicron!”_ **

 

**_“YOU!” gasped the being but...._ **

 

I woke up before the dream could show me anymore. I look around in confusion Optimus was gone but everyone else was there... Including Agent Fowler. I haven’t actually seen him in person. Normally because I was hiding in the base or captured by the Decepticons... or just trapped on their ship. A few minutes later the bots go through the Ground Bridge and I really have to wonder what is going on. Well at least Ratchet is here and the Demon Twins aren’t. At least I can sleep in peace. I glance towards Miko who sat next me on the couch reach out a hand to stroke my back. I do hear Ratchet say something but I am waaaay too relaxed to care. Though that feeling that the darkness was still causing trouble was still in the back of my mind. But that hand feels so nice. My eyes drift close as I try to cling to the closeness of the human who first found me. Nothing is going to disturb my relaxation. Nothing. Other than Ratchet arguing over the com. He is not going to win this fight. Oh well back to my nap.

 

I wake up to hear Optimus talk about proceeding. Proceeding with what? What did I miss? Why do I take naps at the most... awww. The Autobots are being adorable! They are willing to risk their lives to save their partners. Wait, Megatron is coming here? Oh great. Just what I need. Another bot who wants to kill me. At least I’m going to hide in the upper areas of the base when he comes. There is no way I am getting caught under foot when he comes through. I climb as far as I can peering down at the open Ground Bridge as the silver Decepticon Warlord walks through. His eyes remained focused on Optimus before he peers around.

 

“So this is where the magic happens.” he sneered his eyes catching mine. “How quaint.”

 

“Raf!” hissed Jack’s voice my ears twitching towards the sound. Rafael had walked out of his hiding place in order to show Megatron that he wasn’t as weak as he thought. I’m impressed. Also Miko kinda got all up in Megatron’s face threatening him. Jack was strangely quiet and I began to notice that he wasn’t like Arcee. Miko and Bulkhead were very similar to each other as was Raf and Bumblebee. Jack however seemed kind of like Prime. My gold eyes watched him for a bit as he walked off after Miko was dragged away by Fowler. After that Optimus told Ratchet to get the coordinates to their destination from Megatron. Seriously, what is the relationship with... those two? Where is Optimus going? It looks like he is following after Jack. I quickly try to get as close as I can listening into their conversation. Optimus wanted Jack to hold onto the Ground Bridge’s power supply.  _ ‘Something isn’t right though.’ _ I think looking at it. It just didn’t feel like that, it was far more important. I shake my head not wanting to get involved as I turn around to watch Megatron who glanced towards me.

 

“I see that creature really is important to you.” he told the others his gaze mainly on Bumblebee. “Is that why you keep it up there? Afraid I might step on it?”

 

Bee said something that made Megatron grin and I really wish I could understand him. The gate opened up and Ratchet watched as the Autobots walked through with Megatron in front. My eyes narrow as they followed him through the gate. This was one mission I was fine not going on. Something was still bothering me though. What is Optimus’ relationship with Megatron?

 

I finally come down from the hiding place and go to sit in front of the Ground Bridge going against my instincts to flee. Unicron is going stronger but I will not leave. I will wait for them to come back. Perhaps I should have attacked Megatron while I had the chance for hurting Raf. But that wouldn’t have been a smart idea. I do my best to ignore the humans and the news. Wait, again? I turn to look at Ratchet in surprise. Optimus had worked with Megatron before? I listen to their past and was surprised that Megatron was a decent Cybertronian. What had happened to him? I doubt that his true colors where actually revealed to the council that day. All the animals sensed it in him. Megatron bore a shard of Unicron long before now. Perhaps it was shortly before the meeting with the... how do I know this? So Optimus was chosen for his innate nobility after Megatron started to corrupt the planet huh? I glance towards Jack noticing a familiar presence within him as well. I turn my attention back towards the gate awaiting their return.

  
  


Time passed and I try to tune out everything but sometimes I pick up bits of conversation. Communications were down. Hopefully it was interference like Ratchet pointed out. No. They were still alive. I know they are. Wait... what? I turn around to look at Ratchet. Did he just say that Optimus wasn’t planning on coming back? No! He has to! I can’t just leave him down there! I rush towards the Ground Bridge saying. “OPTIMUS!”

 

“What is wrong with her?” I here Miko ask as Jack replied. “I think she’s worried about them.”

 

The ground began to shake and I didn’t move. I wasn’t going to run from this, I will not! That’s when I feel it and my eyes widened. The Earth was calming down.

 

“NO!” I cried out before turning around before facing towards the gate. He wasn’t dead! He can’t be! I move out of the way waiting as Ratchet opened the gate. Optimus wasn’t there. Ratchet began to the question and Arcee denied it. Though... he didn’t remember? He lost his memories? He went with Megatron? I bolt hearing Raf call out after me. I went straight for Optimus’ room and leapt onto his berth. Curling up I lay down upon it wanting to cry once again. I want him here. Why couldn’t Megatron just leave him to us? Why did he take him away? I close my eyes and go to sleep feeling my heart break.

 

-Unknown POV-

 

Unicron has been sealed for now, I am worried though. The shard inside of Megatron still connects him. The shard that was there a long time ago. Now he has Orion as well and I fear Primus will not take that lightly. When he took my place when I place half of my power within him he took the vow to protect all life. Unicorn despised him for gaining that power and turned against both of us thinking I favored one over the other. At the time I was only neutral... but the time I spent on this planet and my time of watching over Cybertron made me realize I do not like my children getting hurt. Primus and Unicron. Orion Pax and Megatronus. Optimus Prime and Megatron. Autobot and Decepticon. Will this bloodshed ever cease? Will my children ever focus on restoring their world instead of wanting to conquer or save? I sigh as I look away from the window I was staring out of and leapt towards the bed of my owners. This physical form still confuses me. Perhaps I will one day return to my original form and take my place granting life as the....


	16. Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling down after finding out that Optimus has no memories, and angered that the humans don't understand her. The kitten runs away to find her brother and an unexpected change happens. Now she has to deal with Miko, the Decepticons, and a brand new form. Will her life ever return to normal?

Chapter 16: Human

 

-Kitten’s POV-

 

I open my eyes just a bit to see that Miko had given me some more food to eat. I look at it sadly before laying my head back down as I hear the door open.

 

“Has she eaten it?” I hear Raf whisper and Miko reply. “No. I don’t get it.”

 

“Get what?” asked Rafael as his Japanese friend answered. “Why is she doing this? It’s not like she knows what is going on. I mean yeah cats are some of the smartest animals on Earth but...”

 

That’s IT! I stand up and jump off the berth rushing past the children as soon as I land on the floor. I hear them call out after me but I ignore them. I’m going to find Thalis. He was the only one who was with me before I was taken in. Perhaps he still lives around the area. I find myself heading back towards the city as fast as I can even if it did take me a couple of hours. Soon I find myself walking by the houses of Jasper looking around to see if I can find the familiar green eyes and black fur of my closest brother.

 

“Tyger?” I hear my brother’s voice call causing me to turn around. I know it is him since he called me by the nickname he gave me. I was the only one to call him by his given name.

 

“Thalis!” I exclaim bounding over to the familiar black cat. “It is good to see you again!”

 

“Why are you here?” he asked with confusion as he looked at me. “I thought you were adopted by a human.”

 

“I had to get away.” I find myself huffing looking away. “Is this your house?”

 

“No, I was just at my secret place in the park. Want to tell me what happened?” Thalis questioned his green eyes curious. I sigh before telling him what I could and what I overheard and he nodded before saying. “If you want you can hide out in my secret place until you feel better.”

 

“I would like that.” I reply happily as he led the way. It was a secret place behind some bushes where a large tree stood. I hadn’t seen many trees in Jasper so I am a bit surprising to say the least. I climb up high enough and lay down on the branch before closing my eyes. It was getting late and I’m still a bit tired from all that running. I let myself sleep.

  
  


I hear the birds chirp as I woke up and stretched on the branch which felt surprisingly smaller. I open my eyes only to find that it was causing me to let a strangled yell as I fall off the branch. That was when I fell on my butt and I look down at my paws... where are they and why am I looking at my hands? I try to move my paws and the fingers moved causing me to freak. I look at what the hand was connected to. It was an arm covered by an orange sleeve with black stripes on it. I look down to find legs attached to the body that was connected to the arms. There was some jeans covering the legs and black sketchers covering my feet. I try to stand up carefully placing my hand against the tree. It was already morning. Miko must be worried. Wait! I can’t go back looking like this.

 

It took me a while to get used to walking on two legs and I head for the sidewalk still very unstable.

  
  


-Miko’s POV-

 

I am driving with Bulkhead around Jasper looking around for the kitten. I was worried when she didn’t come back. There could still be some unstable houses. That is when I noticed her. A young girl crawled out of the bushes and nearly ran into the road in front of Bulkhead to stopped just in time. I let out a yelp but when I saw her tense and staring at us with wide eyes I knew that she hadn’t been looking. I climb out of the Autobot and walked over to her asking. “Are you alright?”

 

“I-I...” the words didn’t seem to come out her mouth properly and I was getting slightly impatient. “I’m fine!”

 

“What were you thinking?” I question crossing my arms across my chest staring into her eyes. “You should know to look both ways before crossing!”

 

The girl frowned as she glared at me with amber almost gold eyes. They were familiar but I can’t place where I’ve seen them before. She opened her mouth to say something before a growl came from her stomach causing her to blush. That’s when I felt kind of bad. I was kind of yelling at her for running in front but it took me a bit to figure out that she had been struggling.

 

“Why don’t I get you something to eat.” I find myself suggesting and her head jerked up in surprise. “You know as an apology for yelling.”

 

“You wouldn’t mind?” she asked looking at me through her black bangs. The rest of her hair was hidden beneath a tiger hoodie complete with ears and cartoony face. I smile and she rushed to Bulkhead before looking at me. I nod my head before climbing into the passenger seat with her climbing in right behind me. Bulkhead had to quickly bring up a hologram of the driver in order to make sure his cover wasn’t blown. He took off down the road as we headed towards a small dinner I like to go to.

 

-Skywarp’s POV-

 

I was out flying trying to keep my distance from the Nemesis. I don’t like it there without Starscream. Optimus or Orion wasn’t even allowed to get pranked! STUPID MEGATRON! I frown as I flew over Jasper my optics landing on a familiar green wrecker and I felt the urge to relieve some stress. Perhaps capturing one of the humans to find out where their base was. Or even taking down that Wrecker on my own. I grin as I transform not really caring if the humans saw me. I land on the ground and Bulkhead took off causing me to wait until he was some distance away before teleporting. This chase wasn’t fun if I could catch them right away. I still haven’t figured out what I’m going to do after I caught them.

 

I took a while until they were out of the city and saw the human girl that he was with get let out before dragging along another human girl. She was going to hide. That was when I felt a familiar gaze. I look around but couldn’t find the kitten anywhere.

 

CRACK

 

Okay back to the fight... I’m not going to fight him! I took off after the humans teleporting to dodge the hits from the Wrecker. My servos reach out to grab his human partner before swiping and taking off. I wasn’t going to stay! Now time to find the Autobots’ base! Just as long as Orion doesn’t find out. I transform making sure to keep the seatbelt on the humans before teleporting. And ow! My head! I am going to get back at him for that!

 

-Bulkhead’s POV-

 

No! Not Miko! I rush over to where Skywarp had caught her. Neither her nor the girl was there. Great another innocent person was caught up in this war. Now what am I going to tell Ratchet?

 

-Kitten’s POV-

 

Great, I didn’t push her out of the way in time. Instead, I pushed Miko into Skywarp’s hand and she was unconscious in the back seat. I glare at him before bring up a foot to slam into the dashboard.

 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” he warned and I could tell that he was tense. “If you make me angry you and your friend might not make it back to your Autobot friends intact.”

 

I lower my foot down frowning wishing I had my claws. Ugh, why am I even in this form? They can’t do anything... except for cry and show emotion... oh and talk. That was when I saw the Nemesis come into view. This was the last place I wanted to be in this form... wait this means I might be able to see Optimus.

 

“And if you are thinking about seeing Optimus think again... you are going to be in a holding cell until Soundwave comes and extracts the location of your base from you.” the jet informed me causing my frown to deepen. Wait a second. That means they find out that I’m actually the kitten. That isn’t good! I need to get out of here... when we have the chance to tell them that we were.... He didn’t.

 

“Idiot.” I mumble as he lands transforming with the both of us in his hands. I glance over at Miko hoping she was alright. I begin to tune out everything around me as more Decepticons come in.

 

We were taken to a large cell and Miko was placed away from the door. I on the other hand began to explore the room trying to find a way out. So far nothing so I lean against the door after propping Miko up against it.

 

“I wish that little fuzzball of mischief was here.” I hear Skywarp say as he approaches the room. “I even have a room all set up for her and a name! Well it was going to be Prankster but I now that I think about it Mischief would be better. Does Megatron even mind that I took prisoners without telling him? Are you ever going to speak?”

 

That’s when I hear Miko groan slightly as she wakes up. Hopefully she’ll be ready to run when the door opens. I just hope this works.

 

-Soundwave’s POV-

 

Ignore him. Ignore him. Ignore him. If he was thinking straight he would have realized that this may have been both a blessing and a curse to Lord Megatron’s plans. With the humans here he could easily find out where their base is. However with them here they might be able to spark Orion’s interest if they call him Optimus. I wonder if Lord Megatron’s threat is applied to the humans. Knock Out would have to be the one to remove them. I don’t need their voice to find out all they know. The door to their cells open and the two humans fall back one just rolls over and takes off to the left. The other girl does the same but making sure to move as to dodge the tentacles I sent after them. I turn around as I hear a thud before more running. I alert the others that the prisoners escape before I get another message from Lord Megatron to get rid of the Autobot that snuck aboard before she gets to Orion.

 

-Miko’s POV-

 

Okay, why isn’t she freaking out more? This girl is barely ten years old and she is running through this ship like it is the back of her hand... kind of. She keeps frowning for some reason. Is she a spy? No if she was a spy then she would be acting more spy like.

 

“So how do you know your way around?” I ask in a normal tone as the girl ran hissing. “Quiet!”

 

I glance over at her as she ran along making sure to keep one step ahead of Soundwave. He didn’t seem to be chasing us anymore. This actually makes me wonder why and who is this girl really? That’s when I realized she was heading towards the sound of fighting. Wasn’t Arcee trying to get Optimus back today? Or at least attempt to find him? That was when I saw the familiar blue femme and I grinned. Well at least I know how we’re getting out of here. She didn’t seem to notice us intent on racing down the hallway and once again I’m just pulled along. That was when I saw Arcee charge down the hallway and I find myself moving faster pulling the girl along just as a Ground Bridge open up just as I catch up. That’s when I feel two hands on my back push me forward into the portal. I turn my head just as it closed to see the girl rushing away from... I couldn’t tell before it closed. I can’t just leave her there!

 

-Kitten’s POV-

 

I had to push Miko through. If Soundwave saw us then he would have tried to stop the portal from opening. I bolted just as it closed rounding the corner breathing heavily before peeking. There Soundwave was watching... Optimus? My eyes land on his shoulder and I stifle a gasp.  _ ‘He... he is a Decepticon.’ _ I think before I feel something wet on my face. I reach my hand up and touch my eyes. I am crying. That’s when I realize that the tentacles of Soundwave are coming right at me. TIME TO RUN! I bolt now just wishing I was in my cat form. There is one way off this ship and I probably won’t survive.

 

Ow my legs, ow my legs. How do humans put up with this? How can they even walk on their legs? Where are the pads on their feet? How do they even stay warm with these clothes on? Is that the exit... nope more bots. How am I even out running these guys... well there is the dodging and using cat tactics in order to get away from them. If only my climbing skills were better... Oh look Thundercracker. Wrong way. Let’s try this direction. No, that’s to the infirmary where Knock Out is. He is even worse because he would want to examine how this happened... painfully. Oh look Breakdown. Why are these guys still chasing me? My legs hurt. I think that’s the exit getting closer. Yes! Oh that’s a lot of fliers. Yes the fall back to Earth will do nicely here... why are they even flying in the sky? Oh well LEAP OF FAITH GREAT LITTER BOX! I jump from the ship turning my head for a second to see them jump after me. Wait... they can fly I can’t.

 

“SOMEONE SAVE ME!” I yell as I fall, if I remember correctly make myself a point to go towards the ground faster. Why is there a ground bridge opening up in front of me... I’m getting caught again. I close my eyes as I pass through it only to find myself on the tree branch from before. Wait. I glance up at the sky not even seeing the Decepticon ship. Who just saved me. I shake my head before leaping down... or attempting to. My claws are... wait... claws? I have my claws back! Yes! Retract and now jump! I land on my feet before taking off towards the base happily. Well Miko might be panicking about the girl being left behind but I’ll find some way to explain it. One of these days. At least I have a name now too! Mischief. I like it. Thank you Skywarp.


	17. The Translator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rule Number 1: Never Sleep on anything that Wheeljack makes.
> 
> Rule Number 2: Repeat rule number one.
> 
> These are just a few rules that Mischief has after this little incident.

Chapter 17: The Translator

 

-Wheeljack’s POV-

 

I was heading back to Earth in order to drop off something for the humans to use. It was my own invention something I haven’t done in a long time. Hopefully this one won’t explode in anybot’s face. Shouldn’t, it’s just a translator. I glance down at the small box. Perhaps I should give it to the twins. Tell them that it is one of my inventions and they should not mess with it at all.

 

-Mischief’s POV-

 

I was following the twins, and by following I mean stalking. Ratchet... who is my newly designated safe zone is blissfully unaware of my actions. Though if he did know he hasn’t done anything to stop my antics. Well at least it is keeping the twins’ attention off of him at least. Until I drag him into our little war. Anyways, they were heading a bit out of town for some reason. So I was doing my best to follow them. Hopefully it wouldn’t be as insane as the entire me turning into a human fiasco and then not telling Miko it was me... not that she could understand me when I tried to tell her. They seemed to have stopped in front of a ship that was landed and Wheeljack stepped out. Okay bored now. It seems like he’s just delivering supplies to them. I’m heading back to the base.

 

-Sideswipe’s POV-

 

“What is this?” I ask looking at the box that Wheeljack handed me as he forced Sunny to unload the supplies.

 

“Oh just an invention of mine.” he tells me causing my body to freeze up. “And it’s for the humans so you better deliver it safely.”

 

I gulp, now I don’t like these organics... okay the ones that talk are fine especially since they are trying to help us find out where Optimus is. The kitten is a pain in the butt. I will not wish any of Wheeljack’s inventions on them. However the box didn’t have anything but what seemed to be an audio covering for a stereo over it. Just what is this supposed to do?

 

“So what does this do?” I question looking at him making sure to choose my words carefully.

 

“It’s a translator.” replied Wheeljack not looking at me as he makes sure Sunstreaker was doing the work properly. “And the only reason why I’m trusting you with it is that you are least likely to try anything with it. Sunstreaker will just throw it away and I need those results to see if it even works.”

 

“Understood.” I gulp, he was right and since he was delivering supplies to the ones that can defend ourselves. If Sunstreaker knew that this was one of Wheeljack’s inventions then he would most definitely throw it away. I nod my head as my twin finishes unloading the supplies needed before we transformed with the supplies in hand. The box was buckled in tight in the front seat. We took off for the base and I was driving a bit more carefully wondering if Wheeljack was telling me it was one of his inventions just so I would drive safely. Do I really want to risk it though?

 

-Ratchet’s POV-

 

Still no luck finding out how to get to Cybertron with this Ground Bridge. Miko’s suggestion might have been a bit too far to get to. Turbo-charging the Ground Bridge wouldn’t help. I notice some gold eyes watch me from the console and I knew the kitten had gotten back from her adventures outside. Soon I heard the familiar tires of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe drive up.

 

“Did the supplies come in?” I ask and I here the whirs of their bodies changing into their bipedal modes. I hear one of them walk over to me and set a box down saying. “From Wheeljack to the humans. He says it’s a translator.”

 

I sigh before looking at it and for the first time it seemed harmless. After giving it a quick check over I call in the kids.

 

-Raf’s POV-

 

We were called into the main area of the base and Ratchet explains what it does. I really don’t have use for a translator I can already understand them... even when they don’t want me to.

 

“So how does it work?” Miko asked looking at the box carefully.

 

“I’m... not sure.” mused Ratchet glancing down towards it and I take notice that the kitten was peering at it as well. “He didn’t leave any instructions?”

 

“Nope.” Sideswipe replied looking away his arms crossed and I wonder why they are sharing a worried look. “Maybe you should try speaking to those speakers.”

 

“Let me see that!” Miko said before walking over and decided to say. “Neko!”

 

“Perhaps something in Cybertronian?” asked Bumblebee but I knew nothing happened when my friends just looked at me. Miko sighed before throwing it behind her causing all the bots to freeze up. The box laid there harmlessly as Miko yawns saying. “I’m heading back to bed.”

 

“That would mean going home.” Jack tells her and we all agree to go home.

 

-Mischief’s POV-

 

I walk over to the box sniffing it for anything dangerous. When I didn’t smell anything I prepared to use it as my bed. When I lay on top of it I noticed that it was cracked slightly, but I just lay my head and close my eyes.

 

I wake up the next morning on the ground. Wait a second... didn’t I go to sleep on the box last night? I stand up and head off saying. “I DIDN’T DO IT!”

 

-Ratchet’s POV-

 

I walk in to the main room to work on the ground bridge some more when I hear a mysterious voice  yell. “I DIDN’T DO IT!”

 

My head whips around yet no sign of any intruders. I frown as I look around but there was nothing in the room capable of speaking. That’s when I noticed it. The translator was gone. Where is it? I stand up to search the room in a panic.

 

“I didn’t do it.” I hear the voice again causing me to look around. There was no one in the room except for me and the kitten. And it is physically impossible for a cat to speak! I sigh before contacting the twins.  _ “Did you take the translator last night?” _

 

_ “No!” _ hissed Sunstreaker and Sideswipe at the same time causing me to frown. If it wasn’t them... Bulkhead? No he stayed to watch over Miko’s house last night as did the others in order to make sure the Decepticons didn’t try to take them again. So who did take it?

 

“Is something the matter?” Bulkhead inquired pulling up and I sigh.

 

“The translator is missing.” I inform him as Miko gets out of the car asking. “Do you think it grew legs and is now wondering around the base?”

 

_ ‘That could be a possibility.’ _ I find myself thinking as I look around.

 

“We should search for it.” suggests the Wrecker and I agree.

 

-Mischief’s POV-

 

Oh I hope that I can find the box. I mean I didn’t even move that night... wait a minute. Was it even a box? Every time I spoke my thoughts out loud which normally came out as a normal meow he reacted. Oh dear. I was on the upper level watching Ratchet looking around the main area.

 

“Ratchet.” I say out as he jerks his head up. “Oh great, that’s me.”

 

“Who’s there?” he calls out looking around the room not even paying any attention to me.

 

“Who are you talking to?” inquires Miko before I decide not to drive them insane and reveal myself. I walk down the stairs before going up to them as they went back to their search.

“I believe that was me.” I tell them causing both of them to turn around looking for the source of the voice. “Down here.”

 

“Kitty?” Miko questions looking down at me causing me to roll my eyes as I answer. “Yes, it was me. Now can you stop calling me kitty. I do have a name that was given to me... not by you but I think it is a shared ownership. My name is...”

 

“Khan?” interrupted the black haired girl causing me to hiss. “Quiet! And it is Mischief.”

 

“How?” Ratchet decided to ask as he scanned me. “Of course. The sheet was actually a shield keeping nanobots in. Those were the translators. However I believe it is meant to be used on the person so they could understand what they hear. Yet Wheeljack’s have a habit of not working the way they are supposed to, blowing up, or not working at all.”

 

“Great.” I groan looking away and Miko’s eyes went wide as she said. “YOU’RE THE GIRL I MET YESTERDAY!”

 

“Yesh.” I reply looking at her. “So are these nanobots... dangerous?”

 

“Not that I can tell without a more detailed scan.” sighed Ratchet shaking his head trying to wrap his head around that one. “Now do you have any questions?”

 

“Yeah, how do I turn them off?” I ask looking away. “Because this can get annoying.”


	18. The Past and Shattered Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mischief finds herself in a lot of strange situations. Now all she has to do is figure out is it payback for all the trouble making she has caused for both sides or a test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time format I use, this is borrowed from Transformersfan524.
> 
> Astrosecond= .273 Seconds  
> Klik= 1 minute  
> Joor= 3 hours  
> Cycle= 1 day  
> Breem= 1 week  
> Groon= 1 month  
> Stellar Cycle= 1 year  
> Meta Cycle= 5 years  
> Deca Cycle= 10 years  
> Orn= 1 Century  
> Vorn= 5 Centuries

Chapter 18: The Past and The Shattered Glass

 

-Mischief’s POV-

 

I was right, it is annoying with this translator. I can’t even talk behind the backs of those demon twins anymore. Ugh! Ratchet at least has been trying to find a way to shut it off but apparently Wheeljack had modified them in a certain way. I shake my head as my I walk down the hallway. The base seemed even emptier now than it did before. I rush out heading for the outdoors when I stop my ears drooping against my head. Everything was changing. The last time I went outside I became a human and that was highly unpleasant. Plus... Optimus. My ears go flat against my head as I place them on my paws. I was in my safe place today, his room. It isn’t because I did anything... I just don’t want to leave the room. I miss him too much to even prank the twins.

 

Suddenly a blue light appeared behind me and I turn around to investigate. There was a portal very similar to the one that is used for teleporting to places. I know they say curiosity kills the cat but I’ve survived so far. I walk forward to just take a peek when I am lifted into the air and dragged into the portal.

 

“YOU’VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!” I cried out as I entered the blue portal and it was painful. The... OH GREAT LITTER BOX THIS HURTS... kind of pain.  It’s also the kind of pain that makes me blackout just I am deposited on some sort of ground.

  


-Unknown POV-

 

I am walking down the street of Kaon with my partner, Swindle, when I hear a sound coming from an alley. Turning my head toward my the square headed mech who nodded his head I walk down to investigate. It could just be a filthy scavenger but if there was a rare find down there I couldn’t just pass up the chance. I glance around for a moment before something small and orange caught my red optics. Moving in closer I switch my sensor for organic life. Oh this is my lucky day, an organic creature that I haven’t even seen before. This little beauty will catch a hefty price with some black market goods. Give it a quick scan to see what it breaths and... I am curious on how it is surviving this long. Oh well. Taking out an energon barrier I program to emit the air it can breath before placing it around the organic. The cage went off and I picked it up and took it out of the alleyway. I will be disabling those nanobots when we get back to the shop.

 

“Lockdown, what is it?” Swindle questioned looking at the cage and I grin telling him. “Merchandise.”

 

-Mischief’s POV-

 

I let out a groan when I wake up and know there is something wrong. My groan sounded like a weak mewl.

 

“W-what?” I ask only to hear the familiar sound of other cats trying to get the attention of the humans. I stand up baring my teeth as I see red eyes glowing in the dark my back arching and my tail fluffing as I let out a warning growl.

 

“I noticed you had nanobots on you.” said the figure walking out of the shadows, it was a green and silver mech with black markings all over it. “Curious on why you would have nanobots on you but it doesn’t matter. Don’t worry I just disabled them, I’ll figure out what they are for later.”

 

“Just you try it.” I growl glaring at the mech before another mech walked in. This one had a square-ish head and was black and gold with purple eyes.

 

“Lockdown, a customer is here for some of the ‘special goods’.” the other bot spoke and a grin grew on the face of Lockdown who replied. “Excellent! Send him back Swindle.”

 

My eyes narrow as Swindle walked into the front of the store. Wait... how am I breathing? It can be the cage. There are other creatures in here in similar cage each with a different setting on it. From what I can tell. How was I breathing before though. Ugh, I’ll figure it out later. After all I got into this mess and I need to be the one who gets myself out of it. Soon the partner of Lockdown walks in with a large silver mech behind him. He had blue eyes and scarred armor.

 

“Megatronus!” greeted Lockdown politely his stance tense. “How may I help you today?”

 

“I am here for an upgrade from Iacon. I hear you’ve procured it.” Megatronus said looking around the back area.

 

“Yes, I believe I know which one you are talking about.” hummed the green mech before heading into another room. Where have I heard the name Megatronus before? Gah! I can’t remember, my head is still fuzzy from the portal. The mech’s blue eyes land on my cage and he walked over. I stare up at him not breaking eye contact once. The silver bot smirked before looking up as Lockdown entered the room.

 

“And the new organic as well.” spoke the mech causing both the black market salesmech and I to look surprise. “I pay you extra to not ask questions.”

 

“Of course.” Lockdown replied and I was just dumbfounded as they completed the transaction. “Now this organic is from a planet far away. I have added protein bars and H20 cubes as a part of the package. Thank you for being a most valued customer.”

 

What in the name of litter is a protein bar? And was I just bought on... where in the name of fur balls am I? I don’t think I even caught the name. Well there are Cybertronians. But Cybertron was destroyed during the war between Autobots and Decepticons. A colony perhaps? No, Ratchet didn’t tell anyone about any other colonies just stragglers. Earth in the future? Well then they would know what a cat is. Guess I will find out soon enough. We walk up to a large building and I could guess that this will be my home for now. My ears perk when he enters and loud music filled the air.

 

“Megatronus!” greeted a large black mech with blue eyes as he walked up two femmes hanging off his arm. “A few more matches huh?”

 

“You know it Ironhide!” Megatronus replied with a grin and one of the females seemed to spot me.

 

“I never thought you were the type to get an organic pet Megatronus.” she cooed as she crouched down to look at me. “Kind of small isn’t it?”

 

“It has the will to live.” the mech holding me explained as Ironhide bent down to get a good look at me as well. “The others didn’t.”

 

“Probably because you got to it before Lockdown had a chance to break it!” laughed the other mech causing my eyes to narrow. “Now I see! Same grumpy expression!”

 

Megatronus rolled his eyes before heading towards some stairs and began to climb them. I huff as I glare up at him.

 

“I won’t let you out until I’m sure you won’t escape.” he told me and I look away. “And that will take a long time as trusting you would be the same as trusting myself.”

 

Sheesh this guy has trust issues. I wish I had my nanobots still activated, then I could explain everything! I curl up for a nap just as we stop in front of a door. That was when it came to me... I’m in the past on Cybertron. That is the only thing that explains everything. I yawn before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

 

-One month later-

 

Yeah sorry for the time skip, most of the time it was Megatronus heading off to fight as a gladiator while he saved up enough credits to go to Iacon and become a politician. The only interesting moment was when Ironhide, a medic named Hook, and the medic’s assistant and future thorn in the Autobot’s side Knock Out came over. Knock Out had taken an interest in me almost immediately due to the fact that he picked up on Cybertronian energy. Today, however, was the day we are moving to Iacon. Why do I get the feeling this is going to end badly?

 

Ironhide was helping Megatronus pack while I was having another staring contest with Knock Out. He should be very glad that I was inside here or his paint job wasn’t going to look so nice. He reached out a claw to poke me only to draw it away as I launch my own attack swiping my own claws at the finger. He drew back with a hiss glaring at me. I hiss before walking to the back of my cage watching him. He is the only reason that I knew I was in the past. He didn’t recognize me, though I do wonder why he didn’t recognize me in the future. Perhaps he didn’t want to remember the organic that kept wanting to ruin his paint job. Maybe I never make it off of this planet alive!

 

“I’ll send for you as soon as I settle in.” Megatronus promised Ironhide who nodded his head as my cage was picked up. We leave the apartment soon after that, the gladiator not liking sappy goodbyes. We head towards the city with the others heading in the direction. He did manage to find transportation to get there faster.

 

The move is long and boring so I’m going to nap. My dreams were restless as I thought about Optimus and the others. I wonder who Megatronus is as he seems familiar but something was different. I know I’ve heard the name somewhere before.

 

-Megatronus’ POV-

 

I arrive at my new dwelling, it was adequate as I set down my belongings. The organic was resting once again. It was strange, this creature almost seemed content on ignoring me and had the most intelligent eyes I have ever seen an organic creature have. Perhaps I can teach it to speak our language when it wakes up. I will let it rest for now and focusing on my plan to change Cybertron. That was when a knock caught my audio receptors. I walk over to my door and open it to find a smaller mech. This one had a blue and red paint job and bright blue optics.

 

“Hello.” he greeted shyly before clearing his throat and continuing. “You must be the new politician Megatronus. My name is Orion Pax... I’ve been sent to bring you to the Council right away. This way.”

 

He would be helpful, I nod my head as we head out.

 

“What do you do?” I ask not even looking at him as he startled before replying. “I’m a Historical Clerk. Why did you leave the gladiatorial arena?”

 

“I wanted to change our planet for the better. When I look around all I see is corruption and destruction.” I answer seeing the spark of understanding in his optics. “We need to change or it will ruin our way of life.”

 

“I agree.” Orion replied with a smile and a nod. “You’re not going to get the changes you want right away. If you gather a large following perhaps you will be able to get the High Council to see that change needs to happen.”

 

“That was the plan.” I chuckle as we walk along knowing that we can change our planet for the benefit of all Cybertronians. The mech nodded his head and we began to chat.

 

A stellar cycle passed.

 

-Kitten’s POV-

 

Why am I not changing? I have not grown at all. I am still a kitten, though I am worried about Megatronus. He seemed to have changed. He’s getting more paranoid, doesn’t come home often. Ironhide feeds me more often than he does now. It’s strange, Orion doesn’t even come over as often. This makes me worry, I jump as the door opens loudly and Megatronus stumbles in growling.

 

“How dare they?” he growled his optics shifting around not even focusing on me. “Choosing him over me?!”

 

“Megatronus?” asked Ironhide walking out of the sitting room with a confused expression on his faceplates. “What’s going on?”

 

“You’ve always been soft Ironhide, you would have chosen Orion as well.” snarled the silver mech his blue eyes landing on me causing me to back up. “Taking care of that thing. We need to take get rid of anything weaker than us.”

 

My eyes glance towards Ironhide who looked at me as well. The gladiator aimed his cannon at my cage and fired. I close my eyes for a second waiting for the hit only for it not to come.

 

“Slaggit Megatronus what is your problem?” demanded the black wrecker holding the area where his arm was. “This organic creature is your pet. You chose it because it reminded you of every gladiator who stepped pede in that arena. You are just going to kill it because it is weak?”

 

“The cage is destroyed the thing won’t have anything to breath.” Megatronus chuckled before staring at me and I locked my gaze with his. “Megatronus is no more, now begins the rise of Megatron.”

 

Well that explains it... wait, why am I not suffocating? Megatron heads out of his apartment and I hear a click in my mind.

 

“He’s going after Orion!” I yell causing the black mech to turn around. “GO!”

 

“You have a lot of explaining to do.” he told me before heading out after him. I sigh before turning around as a portal opened up. It was the same one that brought me here. Stepping through I knew that I would never meet Ironhide again, but I had a job. Not only will I bring Optimus back but I will bring back the kind Megatronus that I once knew.

 

 **_“I will not let you return.”_ ** a voice spoke around me as the portal changed to a purple one as I turn around seeing the scene change for a moment. Orion was attacking Megatronus in his house. No, this can’t be happening. I close my eyes before feeling my paws hit earth. Taking a chance and looking around I see ruined buildings and a dark grey sky. Thunder rumbled in the distance as I hear a car coming close. I run, if what I saw was any indicator, this future was not the one I am from.

 

A black car with yellow decal drove past before transforming.

 

“Bumblebee to Commander Ratchet. I have located Cybertronian energy but have not found the source. Though my scanners have picked up a small organic.”

 

It was quiet for a moment before the bot responded. “Understood, heading back now.”

 

My gold eyes catch sight of a purple Autobot symbol on his chest before he transformed and left the area. A red car pulled out as soon as he was gone, I notice the red Decepticon symbol as he transformed into Knock Out. Blue optics scanned the area and I step out feeling my  body tense. I am not used to this but when his eyes locked with mine and I walked up to him.

 

“You’re the source of the energy.” he spoke his voice gentle as he looked down at me before transforming into his vehicle mode. “Get in before he returns.”

 

Nodding my head I hop in my paws shaking. I’m not sure how I feel about this, this could be a trap. However after seeing what I saw before I entered, the only thing I’m worried about is where are the humans. My ears droop as I look at the seat as we drove. It was interesting, I was first scared of driving even with a human. Now I am willingly sitting in the vehicle mode of one of the mechs that tried to kill me. I am prepared to run at any moments notice though.

 

“Knock Out to base prepare to let me in. I have the source of the Cybertronian energy and it is quite curious.” he called as I curl up on the seat. “Please have Starscream meeting us at the entrance.”

 

And I’m gone, the moment he lets me out I am taking my chances outside. I try not to shift nervously as I see the Nemesis come into view. It was crashed into the ground weapon’s fire scorching the side. When we enter the door opens and I leap out looking around curiously my eyes locking with the blue ones of Starscream and next to him Jack. His hair was short and he had a large gash across the side of his face.

 

“Where is the source?” he asked and Knock Out pointed at me with a claw. “Are you serious?”

 

“And there is the mystery.” answered the medic looking at Jack. “This organic creature known as a cat shouldn’t be producing as much Cybertronian energy as it is. Nor is it supposed to be suffering from the long term side effects of a telepathic headache but alas she is... running.”

 

I was bolting towards the door as Jack called for a lockdown, it started to close and I knew I had to get out of there. Leaping I managed to make it through the crack before landing on my feet. All I needed to do was find a way to hide on this world. I knew that these Nanobots would be the bane of my existence. Groaning I looking around before spotting a vent that was too high for me to get to. Pressing my paws against the wall I feel my body erupt in pain. Squeezing my eyes shut I feel my bones literally breaking before elongating with the rest of my body. My paws vanish as appendages grow and my fur retract and cloth taking its place. Opening my eyes I find myself in a familiar form once again. I manage to climb up to the vent, remove it, and slip in just as the bots coming running out. That is when I curse their sensors, I had to remember they can actually detect organic life.

 

“I’m tracking the Cybertronian energy.” Starscream’s voice spoke as I see him walking towards the wall. “Strange it is coming from that vent but the wall is too high for such a small creature to jump. Now if it was the size of Rafael and had opposable thumbs it might have.”

 

“What would happen if the energy somehow altered the biology of the creature.” suggested a new voice, this of Rafael. “Allowed it the form needed to hide.”

 

“Only one way to find out.” said Jack before opening the vent and looking in directly at me. “Either Rafael’s theory is right or someone is playing hide and go seek outside.”

 

“None of the children are outside of the Nemesis.” replied the high heeled mech and the dark haired boy reached in and grabbed me. I struggled until I was placed in front of them my eyes looking around for an escape.

 

“Miko is not going to like this.” sighed Jack as I try to get my arm out of my grasp. “Don’t make me get a spray bottle of water.”

 

I tense before glaring at him, just because I have this body doesn’t mean that I like getting sprayed with water. I wonder where he got that scar from. He handed me over to Starscream who headed back inside with Rafael by his side in a wheelchair. Seriously I need to get out of here and transform back. The looks from both the humans and mechs were a bit unnerving. It was a good thing the lab had a door and the scan was painless with very little poking and probing. Rafael was taking notes barely even looking up. I lean over the berth I was on until my face was close to his. I blink once wondering how long it will take him to realize I was this close to his face.

 

-Rafael’s POV-

 

I finish taking the notes that Starscream mused out loud. So far we have nothing. That was when I feel a light breath on my face. Glancing up with my eyes I notice gold ones staring at me. How odd that a cat can even be turned into a human even if it was with Cybertronian energy.

 

“Why are you in a wheelchair?” she asked causing me to yelp and Starscream to stare at her.

 

“You talk?” I gasp looking at her and she nods her head. “Why didn’t you say so in the first place?”

 

“Didn’t want to.” she mumbled looking away. “Besides, I don’t really trust this world.”

 

“I wouldn’t either. How did you suddenly appear?” I ask and she curled up not even looking at anything. “What’s your name?”

 

She mumbled something causing me to sigh. It seems like she was finished talking. Maybe it was because she still had a cat’s mindset.

 

“Well it seems like the Cybertronian energy is the cause of this transformation but it was more of a Space Bridge type energy that brought her here.” Starscream spoke up looking at the results. “But there has been no reports of Ground Bridge or Space Bridge activity at all from either side.”

 

“The question is where did the cat come from?” spoke Knock Out walking into the room. “And why is it I remember a kitten on Cybertron when the Autobots rose up against High Council?”

 

“Wait, what?” this seemed to catch my attention as I look towards the table only to find the girl gone. “Where is she?”

 

-Mischief’s  POV-

 

I rush down the halls, I have to fix this. My legs begin to ache as I head straight for the exit. The voice, the one that brought me here was the same one who had tried to destroy the Earth. I don’t even want to see Miko right now. I sneak past the guards and out of the ship knowing that it will be alerted to the fact that I’m running. Heading back the way I was taken I manage to make it through the shield as two Seekers fly through. Not looking back I head back towards the city. I need to find out what happened and how I can get back. The answer is in that litter box.

 

-Ratchet’s POV-

 

I sweep through the former human town looking for any sign of the Cybertronian energy when it pops up on my screen once again. It was right in front of me. Transforming and preparing my weapon my red optics glance around.

 

“Down here.” a voice told me in a bored tone. I look down to see a human girl standing there with her arms crossed.

 

“A human producing a Cybertronian energy signature?” I ask kneeling down before grabbing her harshly causing her to struggle. “These readings though say that you aren’t a human.”

 

The hood the human was wearing flew back revealing orange hair with black lines making stripes. Her eyes glared at me as I squeeze causing her to struggle some more. Turning around I head back to the Arc. The Lord Prime would want to see this.

 

“Yeah, I’m not a human.” the girl grinned before her body glowed again before something dropped from my servos. “Catch me if you can Hatchet.”

 

Glaring towards the ground I see something orange streak off. I fire in front of it only for it to dodge off to the side. I look closer as a figure ran into a building. It was a small Earth creature. Our Lord and Master has spoken of these as weak creatures needing to be destroyed. That was when a crash reached my audio receptors as something lands on one of my optics. That was when pain erupted from them as something dug into them and began to claw. That spawn of the PITS IS GOING TO REGRET DOING THAT! Reaching up I try to remove it only for the creature to jump off. Holding my face I glare down at the ground seeing the creature scurry away. Pulling back my servo I notice the specks of energon on it. Turning my head I look for that Pit spawn my scans to the max.

 

A servo connected to the back of my head sending me forward. Growling I turn around seeing a blue Seeker before he punched me again.

 

-Thundercracker’s POV-

 

Seriously? We have to go rescue a creature radiating Cybertronian energy from getting caught by the Autobots when the energy keeps fluctuating? It was a good thing the... cat was easy enough to track since we know what we are looking for. Commander Ratchet was very helpful. I look towards Skywarp who was flying after a running orange creature. It was the cat. Honestly why is it running? We are the good guys.

 

-Mischief’s POV-

 

“Come on! I’m trying to rescue you!” called Skywarp as I run down the streets before darting into a building. “Please, whatever information you have can be quite useful! Just come with us.”

 

Turning around and staring into the optics I bow my head before walking over to the open servos. The purple and black bot flew up into the air looking at Thundercracker who nodded. The Seeker transformed before flying off his partner right behind him.

 

“You can’t just run off like that.” he scolded me as I just curl up. “Honestly, why can’t you trust us?”

 

“It’s different.” I mumble my ears going flat before I focus going back to the human form. That was when a blast hit the both of us and I was shocked into losing unconsciousness.


	19. Human Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuck in a world where right is wrong and Autobots are the bad guys. Mischief wakes up for an unpleasant surprise. She's stuck in human form. Meeting with two Autobots both known to have been dead in her world. She seeks out her brother to find comfort that he is still alive.

Chapter Nineteen: Human Again

 

-Mischief’s POV-

 

I groan as I open my eyes finding myself staring at the ceiling of a medical bay. I knew that I was either with the Autobots or the Decepticons and neither I really wanted to see.

 

“How are you feeling?” asked a voice as a white mech with a blue helm, he had a pair of silver horns. “You were knocked unconscious by one of Ratchet’s attacks.

 

“Who... are you?” I ask looking at him as I stare down at my hands. I focus trying to turn back only to find nothing happening. I place a hand against my chest before feeling my arms staring at them.

 

“My name is Tailgate, I’m from the other universe like you and Cliffjumper.” he told me as I stare up at him. “Is something wrong?”

 

“How did you know?” my eyes were focused on my hands. “I can’t turn back.”

 

“Hold on, I’ll get Raf.” he told me before leaving before I could respond, I sigh as a new voice spoke up. “So you’re from our universe huh?”

 

“Who are you?” was the next question to fall from my lips as a red mech walked from the shadows an Autobot crest on his chest in the gray area. “The name is Cliffjumper. I am... was Arcee’s partner before I came here.”

 

“I heard you died.” I mumble moving me legs until they were hanging over the edge.

 

“Not me, those scrapheaps probably thought the Cliffjumper from this universe was me as well as Tailgate. Something switched us.” he concluded scratching the back of his head. “I’m guessing it was the same with you?”

 

“No, for me it was something malevolent. Whatever helped you was probably something helpful.” I sigh bringing my knees up to my chest, my hood was against my back. “I must look weird for a human.”

 

“All humans look weird for me kid.” chuckled the red mech walking up next to me. “I’ve never known a kitten to turn into a human before.”

 

“Neither have I.” I reply looking at him. “This is new for me.”

 

“Seriously?” optics wide as the mech leaned in close. “The Cybertronian energy... do you remember anything when this first happened to you?”

 

“I was visiting my brother after Optimus lost his memory and joined Megatron thinking he was Megatronus.” I told him as I thought back. “He took me to his secret place so I can rest. When I woke up from my nap I was like this for the first time.”

 

“Your brother’s name... if you don’t mind me asking.” he inquired tilting his head to the side. “I’m not sure if I understand cat culture... not that I know anything about it.”

 

“Thalis, it is his nickname... I think. Cats have a Given name and a True name.” I explain wondering how long it takes Tailgate to get Raf. “Given names are given to us by our owners. Mine is Mischief, I’m not sure what Thalis’ is. True names are given to us by Mother, our birth mother and holder of our knowledge. We do not give them to others unless we trust them with our life. It is said the Life-Bringer gives us these names as so he is the only one we trust with our lives.”

 

“The Life-Bringer?” Cliffjumper asks, seriously these questions are getting kind of annoying.

 

“The one who gives us life. Kind of like your... uh.” I look at him for help as he replied. “Allspark. Though there is some discussion that it was Primus who did but we call it the Well of the Allspark.”

 

“I guess legends are connected.” I laugh before looking down at my hands. “I miss my original form. I don’t have to deal with hands or feet. Just which paw to move.”

 

“I hear you are having trouble transforming back.” Raf’s voice said as he wheeled into the room. “I am curious on what happened to do that.”

 

“I’m not sure myself.” I grumble not looking at him as his eyes locked onto my head.  There is nothing wrong with my hair, I swear. Miko has more ridiculous hair and she has pink in it!

 

“Well, we’ll have to draw some blood. You aren’t scared of needles are you?” he asks and I bolt. “Wait! I guess she is. Cliffjumper, Tailgate can you please get her before she gets lost.”

 

No, there is no way that needle is coming anywhere near me! Those things are scary! I’ve heard rumors that they make you fall asleep and then you wake up unable to reproduce! I scramble around the corner running right into another human.

 

“Watch it!” a voice snarled at me and I look up seeing a familiar face... just without the pink in her hair. “Oh great, it’s the one they brought back. Are you stupid or something? Humans or cats can’t face against an Autobot on their own. They usually end up dead and we have to live on.”

 

“M-miko?” I ask standing up and backing away, that is when I hear the two coming up. “Got to run from needle!”

 

I bolt before the girl can grab my arm, maybe I can find a vent to hide in or something. I slow down my footsteps as I walk around a corner seeing no one. A light glowed from a room and I walk in to check it out. Inside was Jack talking with a tall silver figure and blue optics glistened from the shadow.

 

“We still haven’t figured out why or how she is producing the Cybertronian energy.” he told the figure shaking his head. “Or why she is able to take human form, but she did give us an idea from her attack. From what we could tell she managed to take out one of Ratchet’s optics by using her claws. Though not doing much damage she still managed to take it out. Imagine twelve little needles digging into your optics over and over again until you start to bleed....”

 

“Jack, I appreciate this but I cannot let you do something like that.” a strong gentle voice spoke and I knew who it was. “The last time you tried to do something like that you were the one who was injured. I do not want to lose you like you lost your mother.”

 

A silver claw reached out and stroked his cheek before resting on his shoulder clanking against metal. Wait did he just say June died?

 

“I think we should invite our guest inside before Cliffjumper can bring her in for her shot.” chuckled the owner of the voice as he walked into the light. “Greetings. I am Megatronus, the leader of the Decepticons. I welcome you....”

 

“Mischief.” I answer walking in to look at him. “You... haven’t changed much.”

 

“No, I suppose I haven’t.” he sighed before catching the confused look on Jack’s face. “Ah, this may seem strange but the kitten you had brought in was a pet of mine on Cybertron. At the time she was my closest companion despite her numerous escape attempts.”

 

“If you had to eat those protein bars you would want to escape.” I retort before sighing. “Though we both know the future I’m from is quite different from this one. What happened? How did it get so dark?”

 

“Orion Pax or now known as Optimus Prime.” growled Jack looking away as he typed something into the computer and an image popped up. “He came to Earth chasing after Megatronus who had escaped the war with the Decepticons. He had managed to trick the government into thinking that they were the good guys and that they were chasing fugitives from their home world. I had found their ship by mistake with Rafael and Miko and learned the truth. Optimus had destroyed the Cybertronian government in his lust to bring around change and thirst for knowledge. He formed the Autobots using fear or coercion to bring more to his side. Though some were just sick enough to join on their own volition. They backstabbed the government and started to do what they could to begin their regime on Earth. Humans flocked to the Decepticons and we’ve been fighting back ever since.”

 

“The only problem is that they are the only ones with connection to Cybertron.” sighed Megatronus looking at me his optics kind. “Meaning they are the ones with troops coming in.”

 

“What about Dark Energon?” I ask thinking about it. “Something living underneath our planet?”

 

“Optimus is tampering with it but has yet to use it.” he explained waving his hand as the scarred human brought up the information. “Unlike me Optimus is a bot who has been around knowledge and history. He doesn’t just charge in he studies and relies on science to see his way through. Tactics is his ally and unfortunately he is very good at them.”

 

Tapping my foot against the ground I hear a bot enter the room saying. “What he doesn’t have is you. And that’s a good thing as you are the only one who has this energy.”

 

“I see you have already become acquainted with Cliffjumper.” Megatronus spoke waving his hand to the red mech as he told me. “I do believe you have an appointment with Rafael.”

 

“I think she is still in a feline mindset.” Jack sighed walking over to me and placing a hand on my head and stroking backwards. “She’s probably only heard bad things about the needles.”

 

Oh, he’s good. I give a lazy smile as he pets my head and Cliffjumper grins.

 

“Don’t worry, there is nothing in the needle.” he assured me leading out of the room. “He’s drawing blood not injecting anything.”

 

“Isn’t that what they all say?” I ask him with a pout as we leave the two mechs alone.

 

“No, normally they say that everything is going to be alright.” laughed the black haired male. “So do you have like cat ears and tail in the form?”

 

“No, I have human ears and the only tail is attached to the sweater.” I snap back holding it up. “I’m human not some hybrid. I just wish I still had my claws.”

 

“Yeah, I’m sure those and your nine lives are useful.” the taller human joked and I stared at the ground. “Sorry.”

 

“We’ve only got the one life.” I tell him as we end up at the medical bay. “We’re just very good at staying alive. I’ve tried not to just throw mine away but....”

 

“Hey, don’t worry, we’ll get you out of this.” he told me with a smile, it is different with the scars on his face. “Raf? I brought your run away patient.”

 

“Thank you.” sighed the boy as he took my hand and brought me over to a chair which I sat down in. “Legs over the edge.”

 

“Oh, right.” I sigh before placing my but on the seat, the way humans sit is stupid. But I guess what works for them works for me at the moment.

 

-Ironhide’s POV-

 

I lean against the wall of the Arc cleaning my cannons listening to Ratchet explain his actions to Optimus Prime. The term Earth animal caught my attention. A hologram was shown of the creature and I remember taking care of it while Megatronus was busy. How was it still alive? I destroyed the cage myself under Optimus’ orders. No, it can’t be the same one. It should have died all those years ago. It can’t be the same one.

 

“Little pit spawn spoke as well.” he grumbled leaning back. “I would like to get my servos on that thing. See how Cybertronian energy got into it.”

 

The creature has Cybertronian energy in it? That would explain our leader’s interest in it now. I feel my spark falter as I think about it again. Get yourself together Ironhide. We serve the noble purpose of the Autobots. Nothing more, nothing less. A creature like that means nothing to me.

 

**_Gold eyes peer at me in the dark. Intelligence, wanting to say something but lacking the ability to do so. I charge my cannons before firing at the side. Something happened, the cage shifted and the blast took out half of it. There is no air in there no, it should be suffering. The eyes stared at me as it walked out towards a portal. That was when a voice spoke. “He’s going after Orion! GO!”_ **

 

**_I shutter my optics as it passed through a portal._ **

 

Why would it say such a thing? Lord Prime was not in trouble. Could it be the same one? Does it really matter if it is the same one or not? Our mission is to contain it. Dead or alive.

 

“I’ll go retrieve it Lord Prime.” I spoke up causing red eyes to look at me. “I’ll even take down some Decepticons while at it.”

 

“Go.” he ordered and I head out to complete my mission. “Do not return until you’ve caught the subject.”

 

“It can take human form.” Ratchet informed me his right optic covered. “A female adolescent with orange and black hair.”

 

“Understood.” I reply before leaving vowing to retrieve her no matter what.

 

-Mischief’s POV-

 

I rub my arm as I walk around the base my human shoes removed. I don’t like them, they make my feet warm. I wander back to the room where I had seen Megatronus. It was empty. That’s too bad, I wanted to talk to him. Walking down the hall some more I spot Cliffjumper talking to Tailgate.

 

“Seriously? Arcee did that?” laughed Tailgate as the red mech nodded his head chuckling as well. “Well she isn’t the type to change.”

 

“True.” responded the good Autobot before I walk past them. I was in the mood for food. Hopefully no protein bars. I stick my tongue out at the thought before I wander some more. I spot Jack standing in front of a wall covered in names. His hand stroking one fondly his shoulders shaking. I walk up behind him my eyes spotting the name: ‘June Darby’.

 

“How’d she die?” I ask seeing him whip around his eyes widening before saying softly. “An attack on the medical camp, before the rest of humanity fled here. She gave up her life to save her patients, including me.”

 

My eyes glance towards the ground knowing that the woman would do anything for them. I spot his arm and he catches my gaze chuckling a little saying. “That I got when we were trying to take their weapons officer prisoner. We tried to blind him with a shrapnel, didn’t work. He managed off a blast that took off my arm, if it wasn’t for Hook and Knock Out, I wouldn’t have made it.”

 

“He survived?” I must have sounded shocked or something, I was. I look at the ground biting my lip thinking. Ironhide wasn’t the type of bot to even do something like this. What was the timeline like that I was supposed to have come from?

 

“How do you know Megatronus?” he asks. “I didn’t think cats could survive that long. Was it the Cybertronian energy?”

 

“Honestly I don’t know. One day I was asleep, the next the Portal of Bad... I mean what seemed to be a blue Ground Bridge opened up and I entered.” I told him with a shrug. “After that it is a bit of a blur. I think that the energy saved my life. Megatronus was a Gladiator at the time, he took me in.”

 

“You were there a while, wish I could have seen Cybertron in its glory days.” he whistled and I shook my head saying. “No, you don’t. It wasn’t a shining beacon of hope. It had its problems, the caste system. Megatronus and Orion Pax fought against it. One turned against the other igniting the war.”

 

Jack shook his head sighing before looking at the wall of names. Both Decepticon and human alike.

 

“Raf lost his entire family, Miko her grandmother, William Fowler died a heroes death repenting for his choice of welcoming the Autobots to Earth.” sighed Jack pointing towards the names on the wall. “Airachnid and her sister Blackarachnia fell in the battle of Japan. Bonecrusher, Russia. Mixmaster, London. He took down Cliffjumper, before the other one popped up. He was pretty injured and almost attacked us before Tailgate calmed him down. Shepard, took out an entire city and several Autobots. Hell of a soldier, I swear she’s done that before. Didn’t even have a body to bury once she was done. In Russia there was Bo, didn’t get her full name. I wish she was still alive, Washington State there was McKennith. Enhanced human, governments answer to any alien incursion. She was born like that, saved the state but it is uninhabitable. Just a vast jungle spanning from the Northwest all the way to Montana and California. Vince... I couldn’t save him. Even if I hated that guy no one deserved to die the way he did.”

 

“So many lost.” I sigh my hand brushing the names. “Jack, I have to find my brother. He’s a cat but I can’t leave him.”

 

“I’ll get you out and back to Jasper.” he replied patting my head. “I can’t let you lose your family as well. Let’s go.”

 

“You’re a little irresponsible... I like it.” my mouth forms a grin before we head out sneaking past the chatting mechs. I try to ignore the staring from Cliffjumper. He knows we’re up to something. I just know he knows. We sneak out through the entrance before getting through the barrier. Jack looked at me whispering. “There are refugees who refused to leave, they’re just scavengers. My only worry is that your energy signature will give away our position.”

 

“When I find my brother we have to get him back to the base.” I mumble thinking as we rush to the city. “Did the Autobots shoot down the Nemesis?”

 

“Yeah. They did, even though they said they were peaceful to humans.” growled Jack before spotting the city. “Where was the last time you saw your brother?”

 

“Near his secret place, this way.” I tell him waving my hand before heading there myself. He followed quietly and I find the tree alive in this barren wasteland. The branches shift above my head as a black cat jumped into my arms. I smile at him as a paw pressed against my face saying. “Hello, Thalis.”

 

“This him?” the black haired male asked looking around, I nod my head. “We should go.”

 

My brother’s head jerked to the side as I hear a car coming. Well that was unfortunate, it seems like they found us. Looking at the kitten in my arms I hand him over to Jack. I glance towards the base before pointing in two different directions. Hopefully, I can keep out of sight.

 

“Take care of him.” I tell him before rushing off before he could say a word. The dust hard against my bare feet. I keep running as I hear the car change directions coming towards me. It was me they were after, well there is a reason why you shouldn’t chase a cat. They will always lead those chasing them into a trap. I feel my legs ache as I run towards the canyon that I know is nearby. And I’m trying to outrun a car, oh sweet litter box this is a lot harder to do with two legs instead of four. A black car drove up beside me and I spot the red marking of the Autobots. I keep running choosing not to stop. Not even when he pulled in front of me and I ran into it being thrown back. The shifting of the transformation circuit caught my ears as I stare down the mech who cut me off.

 

“You are a pile of kitty litter.” I say standing up and brushing the dust off of me. “Chasing a girl down just because she has a different energy signature than the others.”

 

“Our leader wishes to obtain that energy, I have orders to bring you to him dead or alive.” Ironhide replied not looking at me in the eyes. “It is your choice.”

 

“What? Die or be taken apart and later killed when I’ve outlived my usefulness?” my lips curl into a snarl as I look away shaking my head. “That’s not a choice, that is an ultimatum. What happened to the mech who fought for freedom?”

 

“I am that mech!” roared Ironhide grabbing me. “I’ve never lost sight of who I was!”

 

“YOU DID!” I shout back not even struggling. “WHEN YOU ATTACKED THE MECH CLOSEST TO YOU! WHEN YOU ENSLAVED MY PLANET! YOU ARE ENACTING THE SAME IDEALS THAT WERE PLACED UPON YOU AND FOR WHAT?”

 

-Ironhide’s POV-

 

I stare at the girl unsure of how to answer. I have her in my grasp but something in me couldn’t take her back. She was right, why did I follow Optimus? At the time it made sense. Now? He talked to corpses, he has lost his mind. Looking up I see Cliffjumper in front of me weapon at the ready.

 

“Don’t make me do this ‘Hide.” he said, I knew it wasn’t him, but the way he spoke and his movements were exactly like Cliffjumper. Looking back at the human again, I knew that I would never be able to return again if I switched. My spark pulsed when I saw the human pet of Megatronus walk up a black kitten around his shoulders. I look into the eyes of the cat and a voice rang through my mind. “I don’t want to lose anymore.”

 

It was a familiar voice, I can’t place it but it was accompanied by a presence I have felt all my life. It wasn’t Primus, it was something deeper than that. I see Tailgate pull up as well as the rest of the Decepticons.

 

“Well played.” I tell the girl setting her down before pain exploded through my body. Turning my head I see Optimus standing there. I stumble forward as I was caught by silver arms. I should have known this would have happened. Optimus could sense the weakness, no wonder those sent on these missions never returned. My red optics looked up and locked with the blue-green ones of Megatronus. He heaved me up as the Decepticons attacked Cliffjumper driving the humans away from the battle.

 

“Don’t die Ironhide.” he told me and I look at him chuckling. “Wouldn’t think of it.”

 

My body went into stasis shortly after that.


	20. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mischief is sent home with more questions than answers with the Autobots that belong in her world. However she wants her owner back. Not Optimus, Megatronus. She wants to find out what happened to him. But Optimus does come first, after all gentle pets are required.

Chapter Twenty: Home

 

-Mischief’s POV-

 

I can’t help but feel like I’m in trouble. We had just gotten back and already we were sitting outside of the infirmary. Megatronus had left the battlefield carrying Ironhide. I can’t help but feel like this is my fault. Thalis was on my lap asleep and Jack was next to me.

 

“So this is your brother.” he started looking down at the black kitten his hand reaching out and stroking his back. I hear a mewl as one of his eyes open glancing at me before closing again.

 

“Yup, meet Thalis.” I reply with a nod. “We were the last ones to separate. I just wonder what happened to the me of this world.”

 

I turn my eyes upwards when the silver leader exited his optics glancing back towards the berth.

 

“What were you two thinking?” he asked looking towards us with disappointment. “You shouldn’t have left the base without an escort. Why did you leave?”

 

“I had to get my brother.” I say with a wince pointing towards Thalis who just looked up at Megatronus and mewled.

 

“I forgot that you were a kitten.” he sighed before looking back at the medical bay. “But that doesn’t mean you had to risk your life! You could have asked us to go with you.”

 

“It would have been easier for them to spot you guys.” Jack informed him and I just look down at my brother. “I’m sorry... I should have at least informed you that we were going.”

 

“Don’t blame them.” Cliffjumper called out walking up. “They were having a moment of reflection. Also there is something strange about your brother.”

 

“There is nothing strange about him.” I growled as Thalis climbs off my lap. The walls shake around us as the alarms go off. That would probably be the Autobots. Why now?

 

“It’s the Autobots!” yelled Skywarp rushing by his servos patting Megatronus on the shoulder. “They traced Ironhide’s signature here.”

 

“Get to the cannons.” the silver leader replied before looking at Jack. “Get the humans out of here with a task force.”

 

“Yes sir!” the black haired boy responded before waving his hand. “This way!”

 

I follow after them quickly holding my brother to my chest as I hurry. Cliffjumper and Tailgate following behind us. My lips were drawn tight as I move with the rest of the humans when the wall breaks. A familiar Autobot walks out a smug grin on his face as he says. “Found you!”

 

“Run!” yelled Jack firing his weapon with the other Decepticons, he looked towards Cliffjumper. “Get them out of here. Especially Mischief, if they get their servos on her....”

 

“We’re all in trouble.” he finishes before picking me up and transforming. “Everyone, follow me!”

 

The people are screaming as they run right behind him. Tailgate was still firing as he moved protecting their flank. I hold Thalis tightly feeling his paw against my chest. Warmth shot through my body as I watch the interior grow bigger. I look down to see his paws in front of my own.

 

“Thalis?” I ask as he replies sadly. “I know you are not from here Tygris, not from this universe. My sister had already died because of the Autobots... protecting me. Return, I’ll do my best to keep my children safe.”

 

Wait... what? Before I could ask Thalis leaps from the car just as a blue portal opens up in front of Cliffjumper.

 

“Thalis!” I yell seeing him turn to look at me with his green eyes as he says. “Run free my sister and protect your own universe.”

 

“NO!” I cry pawing at the window as Cliffjumper vanishes through the portal as another opens up in front of Tailgate. “THALIS!”

  
  


-Jack’s POV-

 

I was sitting in the main area of the Autobot base watching the television when what seemed like a Ground Bridge opened up startling everyone. The Autobots got ready to shoot anything that came through.

 

“Does anyone find it odd that the portal is blue?” asked Miko standing next to me as a red car came flying out. A white car came out right after it and the portal vanished. I run down to see the passenger side door open letting out a familiar tiger kitten.

 

“Cliffjumper?” Arcee gasped as both the vehicles transformed. “Tailgate?”

 

“How?” Ratchet questioned walking up to them and tapping them on the chest. “How are you still alive. Arcee....”

 

“Watched ourselves from another universe die in our place.” replied Cliffjumper looking at Arcee with a unsure look. “Where is Prime?”

 

“He lost his memory and was tricked by the Decepticons.” sighed the medic looking away before I hear Mischief speak up. “We have to find Ironhide.”

 

“There is no way, he’s dead.” Bulkhead told her looking at his hands.

 

“No, no wait. We survived because we ended up in the other dimension.” said Tailgate looking at him. “Why? The Ironhide of the other dimension was still on the same side and acted the same. He just recently joined...”

 

That was when a mumbling caught my attention.

 

“Wait... if the dimension you two were sent was filled with the Autobots who were bad guys and the Decepticons were the good guys.” the kitten spoke walking around staring at the grounds. “Someone or something switched you with your counterparts. However, Ironhide didn’t, he switched sides on his own. Which means that force is trying to keep key members of both sides alive as long as possible. What happened to Blackarachnia?”

 

“She was once an Autobot called Elita-One before she was infected with something and it changed her into a techno organic.” answered Ratchet looking confused. “She was last seen on a Decepticon controlled planet battling Ironhide and the rest of the Wreckers.”

 

“But neither of them were switched which means they actually might be alive.” mused Cliffjumper looking down at the kitten who nodded. “Which means....”

 

“Their communicators might still be active.” answered Rafael walking up earning an almost endearing look from the two new bots. That was strange. They were staring at all of the humans with that exact same look. Why? What is with that look?

 

-Arcee’s POV-

 

Why won’t Cliffjumper look at me? He has been avoiding my gaze this entire time. A servo rested on my shoulder, it was Tailgate. A memory arose... the place where they came from. I was the villain and the Decepticons were the good guys. I must have caused him so much pain. I force myself to focus on the situation.

 

“We don’t have a space bridge.” Ratchet pointed out and that is when the cat thought for a moment.

 

“Wheeljack.” she said looking at them. “He has a ship. He can find them.”

 

“He’s making a drop soon.” Sunstreaker mused thinking about before looking at us. “We can pass on the message then.”

 

“When did you get so smart?” asked Tailgate grabbing the yellow twin and started to rough up his paint job causing him to yell. “Get off of me! You’re ruining my paint job!”

 

“Yeah, I know.” chuckled the white Autobot not letting go. “Which means I have to do it some more.”

 

“I hate you!” Sunstreaker shouted causing me to get irritated.

 

-Mischief’s POV-

 

“Do you really think bringing Ironhide back will help save Optimus?” Ratchet asked looking down at me.

 

“Maybe.” I reply looking around. “Did you have any luck while I was gone?”

 

“Yes, Jack has the Key to Vector Sigma as you well know. Our plan is to get onto the Decepticon Space Bridge.” answered Ratchet looking at me. “We take control, get Jack and Arcee through and they go to Cybertron to retrieve the memories of Prime.”

 

“While the rest of us sit here and do nothing.” pouted Miko looking at them and I just rolled my eyes. “Hey! I saw that.”

 

“Yeah, I know you did.” I laugh before walking off. “If I’m given nothing to do, I will be off... thinking.”

 

“You’re taking a nap!” the teenage girl called after me. True, I was taking a nap. Being a human is tiring, I don’t understand how they’ve survived this long. They’re a mess. I walk into Optimus’ room and leap onto the berth that he never seems to use. I hear someone come in after me as I leap on top.

 

“You’re worried about him.” Cliffjumper spoke softly as I begin to clean myself. “I haven’t been back with these guys for a while and they’ve changed. It’s the humans, isn’t it? I’ve seen how much they’ve changed the Decepticons... or how you’ve changed the humans for the short time you’ve been there. Responsible Jack helped you save your brother, Raf opened up more... Miko didn’t change. She was still a grouch. These children are happy and that has rubbed off on those guys. Especially Arcee, I don’t think I’ve seen her that dazed before.”

 

“She’s just surprised.” I tell him climbing onto the red bot’s lap. “I don’t think she thought she’d ever see either of you again.”

 

“That could be true.” I hear him sigh before looking down at me. “Jack is her partner, isn’t he?”

 

“You guessed it.” I reply looking up into his green optics, blinking once. “So what are you going to do now?”

 

“Well take on a new partner.” he said looking down at me. “And I think I’ve found her.”

 

“Me?” I give him an incredulous stare. “Why me?”

 

“Because I’ve gotten to know you.” he explained stroking my head. “Even if it was for two days. But I don’t want to hold Arcee to the past, neither does Tailgate. I want to have someone I can get to know. Someone who can hold their own no matter what. I’ve seen you talk down a bot with no fear of death....”

 

“Let me get one thing clear, I was scared.”  I interjected laying down and curling up. “I was terrified, but knowing Ironhide made it easier. I knew what he actually wanted from the time he spent with both Orion and Megatronus... I have to go on that mission.”

 

“As in you are going to Cybertron or you are going to help out the Autobots... that sounds really strange.” sighed Cliffjumper, I could tell that he was still used to the universe we were in. “I’ll do my best to tag along, I want to help Optimus out as much as I can.”

 

“So do I.” I mumble more referring to Megatron more than anyone. I know they all probably really hate me right now. Well maybe Skywarp wouldn’t, if they found out that I can talk. Hmmm how can I switch this translator off would be a good question for another time. I close my eyes to take a nap unsure of what the future will bring.

  
  


When I open my eyes I realize that I am in the front seat of a car. Looking around I try to get a good idea of who it was. From the interior decorating I would say it was Cliffjumper. Moving to look out the window I notice that we were in unfamiliar territory. Seeing Jack in a spacesuit driving next to us I duck down wondering if he had informed anyone that I was coming along.

 

I waited until they were through the space bridge and the battle begun before jumping out of Cliffjumper who transformed. I looked around for Optimus wondering if I could get through all the lies that Megatron told him. My ears went flat when I saw him fighting alongside Megatron. Maybe... I should just leave him with his friend. But that friend wants to destroy the planet I love. Walking forward I make sure to keep out of the way of the fight until I’m close to him. Focusing I try to will the translator off. I feel a tingle and hope that did the trick as I look up at him and saying. “Orion.”

  
  


-Orion’s POV-

 

I hear a mewl and look down, at first I couldn’t see what it was until I heard it again. My eyes focused on an orange creature with golden eyes. It couldn’t be. Megatronus had told me that the Autobots had captured me and brainwashed me into thinking that I was a Prime. Hence why I was on the files, but he never mentioned his pet. I knelt down holding out a servo and the creature climbed on as I stood up.

 

“How dare they bring a defenseless creature like you into battle.” I mumble before my eyes landed on Ratchet who was staring at the creature in shock. That is when I felt something digging into my shoulder. There wasn’t much damage but the organic was scratching me. My optics locked with its and I see them narrow. Why is it glaring at me, then the optics locked onto Megatronus and I see them grow sad. Why? Why is it staring at him with such sadness.

 

“Cliffjumper what were you thinking?” I hear Ratchet snap as he dove behind cover. “Mischief can’t defend herself! Just like the humans!”

 

Mischief? The organic? I look towards the creature who seems to want to get down. I manage to get behind some cover panting. Fighting isn’t my thing. However if I can finish decrypting the rest of the data for the Decepticons then this war can be finished. That was when I noticed the creature was gone. Where did it go? My optics scanned the area before locking on the organic rushing towards Megatronus. Its ears were flat as it leapt onto his foot and tried to climb. That was when I saw it, the disgust in the Decepticon leader’s eyes. That wasn’t right, he cared for Mischief. Rushing forward I manage to wrap my servos around it as he swiped towards the creature.

 

“What are you doing?” we both asked at the same time.

  
  


-Megatron’s POV-

 

The moment I felt something trying to climb up my leg I investigated. It was the Autobot’s pets’ pet. “Disgusting’ I tell myself as I reach down to swipe it away. That was when Orion managed to grab it.

 

“What are you doing?” I demanded at the same time he asks his question.

 

“This is your pet.” he tells me and I back away staring at the creature in his hands. No, there is no way that the creature from Cybertron survived. The creature would have suffocated, if Ironhide helped it, age would have killed the creature. Why? Why was Orion opening up his servos to show me a similar creature. That was when gold optics locked with my own and I glared at it. It hissed back once again, the organic fur raising.

 

“The creature that once was my pet died on Cybertron.” I retaliated earning a look from the kitten. I try not to remember that look, it is the exact same one. Why is it the same? The same look of intelligence. No, Megatronus is gone. That was when the portal opened and I watch the young human who entered exit. In his hand the Key to Vector Sigma. No, he wouldn’t dare. I rush towards the two my hand outstretched as I heard Orion ask. “Are you sure?”

 

“I am.” the black haired human replied holding it up as the former Prime reach down and touch the Key. I let out a roar before being shot back by Ratchet. I growl as I see Optimus Prime rise once again.

 

-Mischief’s POV-

 

I stand there staring up at the Prime feeling relief... however my job isn’t done yet. I hear him call for a bridge and they all start to leave. Cliffjumper looks at me calling out and I nod my head. I hear the click once again as I say. “Go! I’m right behind you!”

 

“You aren’t going anywhere.” I hear behind me as I try to run forward. I see the red back of the mech just as a silver hand slams down in front of me. I spin around seeing Megatron glaring down at me.

 

“You won’t be going home until I am done with you!” he threatened before his servos close around me and darkness consumed my vision.


	21. Transference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Autobots realize that Mischief had been taken during the fight. Mischief wants to begin her reign of terror upon the Decepticons. Only to find herself in a familiar cage and instead of Megatronus taking care of her it is Megatron who wants to know what she knows.

Chapter Twenty-One: Transference

 

-Cliffjumper’s POV-

 

I make it through the portal just as it close transforming as I look around for the kitten. She wasn’t anywhere in sight. I turn around my optics wide, Megatron got a hold of her. I hear Optimus talking to Ratchet who told him what happened. Was this worth it? Coming back to this dimension? Getting involved in the original war when the others needed help as well? The kitten, Mischief, she had been caught by Megatron. Why? Did he detect the Cybertronian energy or was it because of something else? Optimus didn’t seem to remember much from his time on the Nemesis. I kind of wish he did... he would be able to launch a counterattack with what he knows.

  
  


-Optimus’ POV-

 

I don’t want to tell them what I remember. Everything... why do I have to remember what I did? As Orion I had no memory of my time as Optimus Prime. As Optimus Prime I am forced to remember everything. I do not wish to tell them, it will only make them worried or use it for their own advantage. It was funny seeing Megatron trying to act like Megatronus, though it was scary on how he could slip back into that old persona. It was almost like we were friends again, if he wasn’t trying to use me for his own gain. I glance towards Cliffjumper and Tailgate surprised to see them there. Though Ratchet did tell me about that. It was saddening to know it could have been me swayed by the darkness.

 

I took note that the kitten was missing, though from what I remember Ratchet had called her Mischief. I remember Skywarp talking about someone called Mischief before, ah he was the one who named her. Cliffjumper looked visibly upset, my optics look towards the closed Ground Bridge knowing that she had been taken. Hopefully there is some of the old Megatronus left. Oh Primus please let nothing happen to her.

  
  


-Mischief’s POV-

 

When I opened my eyes I found myself in a cage, it was a very familiar looking cage. It was the same one from Cybertron. Why? Why am I in it? Why am I not in a cell? Looking around tiredly I notice that I am not even in a jail. It is a bleak room with only a berth sitting off to the side. I gulp knowing that whosever room this is isn’t know for their good taste. I hear the door open and look towards it before backing away. It was Megatron’s room meaning he knows to keep a close eye on me now. Great. He stared at me and I stared at him and we didn’t break eye contact the entire time.

 

“You keep getting in my way, tell me why I shouldn’t just kill you?” asked the large mech and I glance off to the side. “I know you can speak. ANSWER ME!”

 

“I don’t answer to rude people.” I informed him until he lifted his arm ready to fire the cannons.  “I can’t give you an answer that you will like you idiot! My reason why you should keep me alive is because I like living. However the reason you want might be under the ways I can help you... which I won’t. I mean honestly... I should be shutting up now.”

 

Hearing a click in my head I just give him a smug look only to have it returned. “We made sure they can’t be turned off until I am finished with you.”

 

“YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!” I hissed my back arching as I glare at the warlord. “I DIDN’T ASK FOR ANY OF THIS! NOT YOU! NOT BEING PICKED UP BY THE AUTOBOTS! I WOULD RATHER BE WITH MY FAMILY THAN HERE WITH THESE ANNOYING NANOBOTS AND YOU!”

 

This seemed to amuse the silver mech and I turn away from him laying down. I used to do this when he was Megatronus, it was a sign that I was officially ignoring him. I hear something drop in the cage but didn’t turn to look. I knew what it was and I wasn’t that hungry.

 

-Megatron’s POV-

 

I can handle this creature, she knows much about the Autobots and with the right prodding will lead me right to them. I cannot risk this thing leaving, not when I am so close to finding them. Though at the moment her will is as strong as a Prime, no matter she will break just like the rest of the Autoscum I have dealt with.

 

My optics flicker towards the cage where the organic is resting in back turned from me. I remember this, it was whenever I had refused to let it out. Back then it was fear that the pathetic creature would suffocate, but it has lived this long. No matter how much I deny that it is the same as the one Megatronus had, it is. It is identical down to the stripes and the way it stared at me.

 

“How did you survive?” I ask but there was no reaction from it. “Come now at least answer me that one.”

 

“No.” she growled not even looking up. “Too many others had died for the answer.”

 

That caught my attention, what did she mean by others? Moving towards the cage I noticed it shivering. The cage was regulated to the temperature outside so it wasn’t cold. Perhaps remembering what it saw. The creature’s eyes were shut tight from the angle I was watching it from.

 

“What attracts you to bots like the idiot Prime and the fool Megatronus?” was my next question and I see her ear twitch as she turned her head to glare at me. Normally the humans would have spoken that Optimus was no fool. However the creature had not spoken her retort. Instead she just stared at me her gaze never wavering. It was a bit amusing, this creature had just as much spark as the humans do, makes me want to crush it.

 

I turn to leave when it spoke up. “Did you ever... think back on the past and wonder what would it have been like if you and Optimus had switched. Optimus going evil while you fought against him?”

 

All the time.

 

“No.” and with that I walk out of the room the door shutting behind me as I hear. “Liar.”

 

Dumb organic.

  
  


-Mischief’s POV-

 

I settle down to rest glancing over at the protein bar. For once... I just wish that the Decepticons knew what it is like to be in the human’s shoes. No... not just the Decepticons, Autobots too. Heck... even the humans that know about the bots need to know that they aren’t just robots. Which they seem to be forgetting, you can’t just reboot them when they die. Their life force, their spark is gone. I look up to see green eyes watching me before they vanish into the shadows. I take back my wish.

 

“Thalis please don’t.” I whisper my eyes looking around trying to see if the eyes would appear again. They didn’t. My ears droop, my brother should know me better than to seriously make a wish like that. I rest my head on my paw trying to get back to sleep when I felt something or someone stroke my head and say.  _ “Do not worry my small friend, all will be revealed in time.” _

 

“Who’s there?” I ask turning my head around but seeing no one. Again I shut my eyes and hope for the best. The voice sound both wise but held the wisdom of someone who has lived for a long time. So I try to keep the voice in all my thoughts and hope I can figure something out.

  
  


-End of Mischief’s POV-

  
  


Miko stared up at the ceiling in her room her arms behind her bed. She was worried about Mischief, the kitten never seemed to be able to catch a break. She was taken from them again and the teen hated it. Her eyes snapped open, she could try and find a way onto the ship and rescue her pet. Suddenly she felt her shoulders get pushed backwards by something causing her to struggle.

 

Voices spoke around her in a strange tongue before something like a hand pressed against her head. Before she blacked out she swore she saw a small black kitten with green eyes sitting on her chest.

  
  


Skywarp was in deep recharge wondering what was going to happen to him with Starscream gone. They were too useful to be deactivated but being without their leader was making them on edge. He had already hit three of the Vehicons today when they got to close. He was just about to come out of recharge when he felt something on his chest. His optics turned on quickly but he could move to see what it was.

 

_ “Sleep.” _ a voice told him, it was familiar like something he had heard before. His optics shut off again as he relaxed into the recharge having a feeling that nothing was going to hurt him.

  
  


-Mischief’s POV-

 

My eyes open in shock as I feel something strange in the air. Something wasn’t right, I climb to my feet taking note that Megatron was pacing in his room. He must be angry about something. I need to get out of here, the cage is too big for my to climb. Though not big for someone like Raf... no I’m not leaving Megatron. I need to find out why he had changed and that means trusting him to listen.

 

“Megatron.” I speak causing his optics to look at me. “I know that I cannot give the information you seek. That is mainly due to the fact that I rely on muscle memory to do most of my work for me. But I need to tell you something.”

 

“What is it?” growled Megatron and I stand my ground taking a deep breath before saying. “Telling you this means I am placing a huge amount of trust into you. That I am placing my life into your hands. It sounds stupid right now but I need to know the mech that you are right now and I am not leaving until I do. So I am taking the first steps. My true name is Naver.”

 

“Why should this matter to me?” asked the silver mech trying to keep his voice disinterested. “And why does it mean that you trust me with your life?”

 

“Because it is the one thing cats can’t share with anyone but each other and the Life-Bringer. The Life-Bringer gave us our lives and is the one we trust with our names since our first breath.” I explain to him my eyes not leaving him. “But this is something I am entrusting to you because I need to put my trust into you again.”

 

Megatron was about to say something when a high pitch scream filled the air. I wince turning away wanting to cover my ears as the silver warlord moved to see what was going on. The door opened and I watched as Skywarp ran down the halls and Knock Out was right behind him. Well that is the strangest thing I’ve seen all day. Well now that he is distracted for a bit I guess I can try to see if I can turn into a human or if it is just a thing I was able to do in the alternate timeline. My eyes flicker back towards the door and I see a glowing orb floating over the ground before vanishing. Now that isn’t as strange as a screaming Skywarp, I’m just saying.


	22. A Week to Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never expect Skywarp to get anything done on his own without orders that don't include pranks. Never expect Miko to get along with Decepticons. One of them is defying expectations.

Chapter Twenty Two: A Week to Myself

  
  


-Skywarp’s POV-

 

I online ready to start another miserable day without Screamer. Thundercracker has been there but it isn’t right. We feel incomplete without him. I roll over my servo searching for him and I know something isn’t right. The berth feels weird, it is lumpy and not metallic. I try to online my optics but that didn’t work. A vibrating sound rings out and suddenly the darkness is gone and the room is filled with color. I look around for the source of the vibrating and see a familiar looking device. I reach a servo out only to see a flesh color instead of a normal metallic. I yank it back and watch it move. Suddenly something inside starts to burn and I exhale feeling a little better. It dawns on me, I am a human.

 

Getting out of the berth I was in I feel my feet hit the floor as I look around for any sign of who I am. Pictures of a strange symbol lined the wall. The floor was a mess with clothes and square packages. Who ever this human is they are quite the messy one. I look around for anything with a reflective surface when black hair falls in front of my face. A streak of pink catches my attention and I rush to find a mirror. Oh primus, please don’t let it be... my eyes catch a reflection and I stare at it. Yup, this is the body of one of the Autobot’s human pets. Miko if my memory banks serve me right.

 

This is the perfect chance to find out where the Autobot base is! Though it does mean putting up with them. I frown at the thought of hanging around the Autobots all day. I tap the thin servos against her chin as I glance around the room, the communications device still buzzing on the bed. I have a unique chance to experience something that no Autobot has before. Humanity. Frag the Autobots and Decepticons I’m going to have a day to myself! My first piece of business is finding these “clothes” that they wear and try to figure out how to put them on.

 

It does take me a few hours before I am satisfied with how I look, humans seem to have a strange obsession with these small rough articles of cloth on their clothing. I had garbed myself in a black shirt, though the small cloth things have a purpose they allow me to know which way is the front. This Autobot pet has a thing with small pants, but I find one with longer legs. They are tight though. Finally adorn the pedes with socks and shoes and we are done. I just hope the human doesn’t mind that I straightened up her room. I look back at the mirror the phone still buzzing in the background and I frown. I need to explore. Looking around I find a bag which I grab before heading down the steps quietly.

 

I open the door and take a step into the outdoors. It feels weird not to have wings but walking is one of the way humans get around. Well if I’m bored I can spend some of her money. Maybe even find Starscream... a prank comes to mind and I grin. Oh, this is going to be fun.

 

I explore the small town, using some of the human’s money to buy food and some product for her hair. Now all I have to do is find Screamer or Thundercracker. My eyes search the skies for any sign of my trine mate. I see a jet flying through the sky and I move towards the outskirts of the town. I do hide from a familiar green car driving through the town. I have to be a little more careful. Once I’m on the edge of the town I notice the jet from earlier flying towards me. Streaks of blue and white catches my eye as it heads towards me and I grin as I cross my arms in front of my chest.

 

“Hello Warp.” he said lowly and I raise my eyebrows in surprise. “Knock Out and I had to chase you through the ship before I realized that something was wrong. Your body is currently locked in our room.”

 

“You didn’t tell Megs?” I ask tilting my head to the side before shaking it. “We don’t know how long our bodies will be switched. Teach the human the basics, I don’t want Megs to find out and do something to my body. Anyways, I need a favor.”

  
  


-Miko’s POV-

 

Why does this have to happen to me? Is this punishment for all the times I broke the rules and followed the Autobots? I cross the arms in front of my chest. When I was caught by... the flying Decepticon who is a total jerk, he just locked me back into the room that I woke up in. Looking to the side I decide to examine the room that I was held in. It was clean, cleaner than my room, there was pads on a desk. No clothes, but I don’t think they need clothes. A picture of six Decepticons rested on a surface. I haven’t seen three of them before. I sigh before heading back over to the bed. Sitting down on the surface I drummed my fingers across the surface of it.

 

I wonder if they have any music. Getting up again I searched the room high and low for any form of a sound system. Nothing. I frown again. Moving in this body sure is weird. My eyes spot a computer and I grin heading over to it. There must be someway to get in contact with the outside world. Turning it on I see strange symbols. Of course everything is in Cybteronian. Rolling my eyes I move to turn off a computer when a video pops up. It looked like a party in a small apartment.

 

**_“Do you see him yet?” a voice asks, the camera swiveled around to reveal a younger Starscream pushing through the crowd. “I heard his victory today was the biggest one yet and I don’t want to be in this scrapheap any longer.”_ **

 

**_“I think he’s coming.” Thundercracker replied as he gazed over the partying bots the camera zoomed in on a black mech pushing through the crowd with two femmes clinging to him. The person in control of the camera moved forward trying to get an image of the mech they were looking out for. Tall, silver, some dents in the armor, and red optics staring at the mech in who was chatting with him. In his hands was a clear cage with a small organic creature inside of it._ **

 

I blink in surprise trying to find a way to rewind and pause but instead a new video began to play. This one was of a fight. The silver mech was in this one as well taking on a larger mech. They were in an arena of some sort, reminds me of the gladiatorial arena in Rome. I manage to turn it off and move back over to the bed thinking about what I just saw. It was only a glimpse but I’m sure I just saw Mischief on Cybertron years ago. What is going on here? It could have been during that time she went missing. Who was that silver mech she was with? He seemed familiar. I just need to figure out who that was.... It couldn’t be. Ratchet did say that Megatron was a gladiator at some point in his life. Thinking back to the small creature in the cage I think of Mischief. Black and orange with some white on the stomach. Gold eyes surrounded by white and black. The markings, everything at a glance seemed the same. I sit down on the bed before laying on the surface. I want to go home.

 

It feels like hours have passed when the stupid glitch known as Thundercracker returns. He looks at me before shaking his head saying. “You have a lot to learn.”

 

“What do you mean by that?” I ask crossing my arms in over my chest sitting up on the berth.

 

“You are human, you do not know anything about our physiology or the Decepticon structure.” he tells me causing me to frown. “And before you saying anything about not wanting to know remember this. Skywarp is in your body and you are in his. This is a temporary arrangement and Skywarp doesn’t want Megatron to find out you are in there. So you must act like Skywarp until you are back.”

 

“He’s in my body?” I hiss as Thundercracker locks the door making sure no one is outside. “Do the Autobots know?”

 

“He’s been exploring the town you reside in at the moment.” the mech said before walking over to me. “I am going to perform a cortical psychic patch, transfer the data needed for you to be able to operate. Then I am taking you out flying so you can get the hang of it.”

 

I want to protest but the thought that if I get caught it would put my friends in danger. For once I keep my mouth shut.

 

“You are in a Seeker’s body so flying would be a part of your programming but as you are human in nature we’re going to have to go through the basics.” he seems to say that more to himself than to me as he begins to uplink our minds. It was strange and he was keeping most of the informations involving codes to a minimum but in return he didn’t pry into the information about the Autobots or their base. It was strange to say the least having these memories uploaded into my mind. How to act, flying, mechs that I talk to, how to act around Megatron... pranks that Skywarp pulls most of the time, how to transform. It was kind of nice to know that is one thing we have in common.

 

After the patch Thundercracker takes me out of the room, after giving me pointers on how to walk. It was like walking in high heels all the time. Having an idea how to act like Skywarp I find it a little easier to slip into the role. Yet something didn’t feel right, it feels incomplete with just Thundercracker by my side. Once we transform and take off, I barely managed to pull it off, we are flying away from the ship. When we are far enough away he begins to take me through a series of drills. Transforming between forms while flying, getting used to both forms, barrel rolls, mid air fighting.

 

“Hey Thundercracker.” I speak up after about an hour and he just gives me a short look saying. “If you are getting tired....”

 

“I’m not, I have a question.” I reply my voice not as harsh as it was going to be. “Why... do I feel incomplete?”

 

“Commander Starscream isn’t around.” Thundercracker told me and I look at him confused. “Seekers are always in trines, a close family. We have each others backs and have a bond that doesn’t feel right unless all of us are together. Since you have some of my memories you also feel like it is incomplete. That’s why we are so good at what we do.”

 

I look to the side for a moment and I can feel his irritation. Pity is something they don’t want from an outsider.

 

“Bet I can reach that mountain before you do.” I tell him and he grins saying. “Bring it on fleshling.”

 

“If I win you call me Miko.” I retort before taking off and I hear him following after me. There is no way I’m going to lose to him. Besides, I just hope that this will wear off by tomorrow or hopefully in the next hour. I would go insane if this lasted longer than a day.

  
  


-One week later-

 

I walk back into the shared room tiredly, Thundercracker and I were sent out on a mission to find an energon source. I have gotten used to the orders and the stress of this life but I want to go home. I miss seeing Jack... in a non life or death situation. I still haven’t seen Skywarp, he must still be exploring or just hiding from the Autobots. So much has happened in this week. I learned more about what energon is, how to intake it, recharge cycles, the different terms of the cybertronian body, parts of their language, their history. Thundercracker doesn’t even pause for breaks. Though I can’t blame him, he doesn’t want anything to happen to this body. Laying down on the berth I offline my optics and settle down for a recharge. There is a faint buzzing sound but  I’m just too exhausted to care at this point. Congratulations Decepticons you have completely drained the energy of Nakadai Miko. I hope you’re happy.

  
  


When I wake up I feel the warmth of the sun on my face causing my opti... my eyes to fly open. I was in my bed, I sit up and look down at my ser... hands and see flesh. I let out a laugh tears welling up in my eyes as I touch my face and my hair. Taking a deep breath I look for my phone... it wasn’t on my pillow. Frowning I look over on my bedside table and see it resting there with a note on it.

 

**_“Greetings Miko! Thank you for taking care of my body for me. If you are reading this then you are back in your body and hopefully I’m in mine. I hope Thundercracker was a good teacher and that you could pull off a good me. I’m not much of a scientist but I did upgrade your phone a little bit so it only works for you. You don’t know how many humans I had to hurt when they took this from me. Oh if Jack asks Vince had it coming. He didn’t seem too surprised about a few of the changes that I made to your attire more or less that I beat up the other fleshling. Also I cleaned your room. Have fun!_ **

 

**_~Skywarp”_ **

 

Looking around I noticed that my room was neat and clean. Not a thing was out of place. Frowning I walk over to the mirror and almost let out a scream. The normally pink sections of my hair is now purple. Thundercracker told me that Skywarp was a prankster but this! This is not right! No one touches my hair. Well purple and black are his colors so I guess I can’t blame him. Taking off my pajamas and moving to grab a shirt from the closet my eyes spot something on my shoulders. My eyes narrow as I grab the hand mirror I took from my host parents’ bathroom and turn so my back is facing the larger mirror. Making sure my hair wasn’t in the way I peer into the hand mirror. On my back was:

 

**_Property of the Seeker Trine:_ **

 

**_Starscream_ **

**_Thundercracker_ **

**_Skywarp_ **

 

And on my neck was the Decepticon symbol. That son of a glitch!

  
  


-Skywarp’s POV-

 

I grin as I online my optics knowing by now Miko was probably finding out his best prank yet. Cybertronian ink was impossible to get off of human flesh without removing it. Looks like Miko was going to have to change up her style from now on or until the Autobots find out. I want to be there to see the look on their faceplates when they see the work of my best prank yet.


	23. The Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an unusual swap Miko cannot go on missions anymore due to the information Skywarp knows about her personal life. In her mind, she's grounded for something out of her control. Two unknown forces combine their power to teach both the Autobots and humans that their lives are harder than suspected. Also, sleepovers.

Chapter Twenty Three: The Change

 

-Miko’s POV-

 

I frown as I meet up with Jack at school who offers me a kind smile. The first thing I did when I got back was talk to Ratchet about the unfortunate tattooing and what had happened. He was skeptical about how things were handled until he identified the ink. So now I have a tattoo that is impossible to get off as long as it is on human flesh. He told Optimus everything and I get that he only wants to protect us but is it really necessary to keep me confined to the base while they go out on missions now? Ratchet always has me in view. In other words, I’m grounded for something that was completely out of my control!

 

“How are you doing?” Jack asks me as Raf runs up as we head to class.

 

“I’m bored.” I tell him honestly looking at my books. “I mean even though I’m with you guys I want to be out there with them. Helping the Autobots, but since I have this tattoo and the fact that I was in Skywarp’s body I’m grounded.”

 

“Well Skywarp was also in your body so he knows how to get to you.” Raf pointed out and I frown. Skywarp hasn’t done anything yet towards my host family nor has any of the other Decepticons. It’s like they’re keeping it a secret. Maybe they’re just waiting until the right moment to use this information so they can have Starscream back. I know the feeling of being incomplete. Sitting down in the classroom I prepare for another day of having a nap. I already know most of this stuff anyways. I am worried about Mischief though, from what I gathered she is under the watchful eye of Megatron and he is not letting her out of his sight. My eyes flicker towards the sky and I swear I spot and black and purple jet over the school. Oh please don’t let it be Skywarp, I don’t need this during school!

 

Thankfully nothing happens and I head out to spend another boring day at the base. I sit down inside of Bulkhead my fingers drumming against my knees. Bulkhead has been trying to wrap his head around the fact that I was in a Decepticons body and that I didn’t do anything to disrupt them. Each time he started that conversation I always replied that Thundercracker made it a point to remind me who was in my body and that he would repay whatever I did threefold in revenge. I already have a tattoo for my troubles, I don’t want to put anyone in danger.

 

“So, I figured that you wanted to do something fun at the base so I talked to Optimus who talked to Jack who talked to his mom who talked to your host family about staying at the base overnight.” Bulkhead told me and I looked up in surprise. “I know you want to go on missions with us but is this the next best thing?”

 

“Yeah, it is.” I reply with a smile on my lips, as we stopped by the place I was staying to grab a few of my things. This was going to be a little more fun but I still have the urge to sneak out and help them. If I get stuck with Ratchet one more... well actually I can pick his brain apart for some information on the mechanics of Cybertronians just incase whatever happens happens again. I’m not going to admit to anyone but my bed has been feeling a bit too soft lately. It feels like I’m going to fall right through the mattress onto the floor. I hope whatever happened isn’t going to have any lasting effects.

 

After I gather my things I head back out to Bulkhead who was waiting patiently for me. I get in and offer him a smile as we head off. He turns on some Slash Monkey and we both begin rocking out. When we get to the base I notice both Jack and Raf had their things with them as well. My eyes search for Mischief but again I don’t see her. I miss her so much. We get ready for the sleepover and I grin. We aren’t getting any sleep tonight!

  
  


-Unknown POV-

 

I stand over the sleeping human children before turning my gaze to my own. Sparklings of Primus’ own Energon. I focus on them and they fall into a deep recharge.

 

“Are you sure about this?” I ask and my companion that I found in the void of space replied. “The kitten did have a point, they do not understand what it is like to be in the other’s position. This is a way for both to understand each other.”

 

“And the Decepticons?” I ask my optics flickering over to the shadows earning a chuckle as the strong accented voice speaks out. “They will learn one of these days, but for now this shall be the test group for your children.”

 

“I only transferred the minds, but changing their bodies will expend a lot of energy. A weeks worth of recharge won’t cut it this time around.” I warn my companion, he was silent before saying. “I understand, I will make sure to keep an eye on them while they sleep. And the other shall be watching the kitten I know how much she means to you.”

 

“Thank you old friend.” I reply before reaching out my power to change both the humans and my children. My friend and the kitten are right, they do not know what it is like to be in the position of the other. I will see what changes when I awaken again. Their bodies begin to change as I feel my energy drain, I will not even see how they end up. It is up to the human’s personalities to decide. As for the Autobots... I had some help deciding their human forms. My friend reaches out his hand adding his energy to my own. Cybertronian and humans begin to change and my optics offline as I feel myself collapse.

 

-Bulkhead’s POV-

 

I let out a yawn as I come out of recharge feeling the couch underneath me. Strange, why haven’t my optics onlined yet? I hope I haven’t broken them with the rough housing last night.

 

   “Hey Doc.” I call out tiredly but didn’t hear an answer, strange he and Optimus are normally up by now if they ever recharged. I move to stand up only to stumble over my own pedes. My optics online line as I see the ground rushing up on me. My servos fly out to prevent any damage to my face plates causing them to skid across the ground. Pain flares up my servos to my joints. That was when I notice it. My servos are not metal anymore, instead they are tanned flesh. They were large though which means I’m not tiny, but why are they flesh. Moving so I was sitting on my aft I took in what I could of my body. Well I’m human from what I can tell, with short hair and tanned skin. I’m muscular and quite large for my size so it’s good that the Wrecker aspect of me didn’t change.

 

“Bulk?” Miko’s voice calls out causing me to look around for her. My optics widen in surprise as I spot the children. Instead of them in the small human forms they are Cybertronian. Though they look to be around Bumblebee’s age. I watch as the only femme of the group looks around before spotting wings. I’m not going to mention that to Wheeljack. When we used to go to Kaon for some illicit goods I noticed he was always twitchy around Seekers. Though I don’t think it should have surprised me that she was a Seeker, her and Skywarp are very similar. Her colors are even close to his black with the second color pink instead of purple. Raf was definitely the smallest one of the group looking more like a Youngling than anything. He was a Grounder, his build is more like a scientist than a fighter or even a scout. His coloring was orange and white with bright blue optics. Jack was also a Grounder and Primus was his form like Prime’s, there is no doubt about it. He is a warrior, his colors are white and black and the optics were bright blue. The two boys were looking confused at their new form.

 

“Oh this is going to be fun.” Miko did not sound amused about her new form. “Well hopefully I can get rid of this tattoo finally.”

 

“The unfortunate part is the fact that the one bot that can remove it is now smaller than you and can’t touch the chemicals needed.” a familiar voice growled out as another human moved forward. It was Ratchet it had to be, he had short white hair like those in the military. His face was aged but not by a lot and his blue eyes had some aqua in there. He was wearing clothing, a white and orange jacket that was closed and a pair of black pants. His arms were across his chest and a frown was on his faceplates.

 

-Ratchet’s POV-

 

Either this is some cruel prank from the Decepticons or something bigger is at work here. I had come out of recharge later than I was supposed to and not even at my desk! Thankfully it was still my room that I ended up in. I had noticed the difference immediately and had rushed to go check on the others. All the Autobots and the humans, from what I can tell have switched species. This has never been heard of or even considered before. There has to be a force powerful enough to do something like this. My optics watch Miko as she stands up with a practiced grace and she didn’t seemed to put off about the idea of actually becoming Cybertronian herself.

 

Jack and Raf didn’t even try to get up and I can guess why. Jack is panicking internally and Raf is making sure that he wasn’t going to hurt anyone. My optics scan the area for Optimus, perhaps he has something to shed some light on the situation.

 

-Jack’s POV-

 

I don’t even know how this happened. One moment I had just finished talking to Miko about my musical preferences and heading to bed. The next I’m waking up and I’m a lot bigger than I once was. Also I see several new humans in the base. I look next to me to where Miko is at and find a Cybertronian sitting there. The only reason why I can tell it is her is because of the tattoo on her back. I hear Ratchet’s voice and see that it’s one of the humans. Oh boy, what do we do when the Decepticons choose now to make some trouble.

 

“Don’t worry Jack.” Miko’s voice told me as she placed her hand on my shoulder. “I’ll beat the crap out of them if they try anything right now.”

 

   “None of you are doing anything until we figure out what happened.” Ratchet spoke again and my attention was drawn back towards him. “Now we have to find the other Autobots and bring them to one area. Stay where you are.”

 

I’m inclined to follow this order. My mind begins to wander, where is Optimus? Did the change even affect him? Who would do such a thing. I shift positions so it was a little more comfortable to stay seated. Miko was next to me taking in her new appearance the best she could. Why is she different? Did it have to do with her time amongst the Seekers?

 

-Optimus Prime’s POV-

 

I sit in my room taking in my appearance with the pad screen my fingers touching the face that reflected back. I was muscular with the body type like some of the military men. My hair was black and short but my face was somewhat aged with some hair growing on it. It is strange, my skin is a healthy peach with a light tan upon the skin. My optics are still the bright blue that I remember. I was wearing a red jacket with white and blue accents, a white shirt, and blue pants. The shoes upon my pedes were boots made in a military fashion. I hear a cough and look up to see Ratchet standing there in a human form as well.

 

“We cannot let the Decepticons find out.” I tell him my voice low and he nods his head before entering the room. “The children?”

 

“Cybertronians now.” he replies and I feel my spark clench at the thought. “The only three in the base.”

 

“All the Autobots?” this is not going to bode well, the children shouldn’t have even been a part of our fight.

 

“Humans, every single one of them.” Ratchet tells me and I look down feeling like in a way I’ve failed them somehow. “Stop that Optimus, this is a situation far beyond your control.”

 

I want to tell him that I should have been prepared for anything, including an unknown force. Wait... how is it that the thing that did this to us managed to sneak onto the base, incapacitate all Autobot, then switch species with the humans. Primus? No, he is long gone. But perhaps he managed to find a way to survive. If that had happened Cybertron would not be in the state that it is. What happened last night? I was up trying to figure out the Decepticons next move... then a familiar energy washed over me and I slipped into recharge. If it wasn’t Primus, who was it? Who has the power to change two groups of species from entirely different origins, planets, and even materials to their complete opposite?

 

“Are you alright?” I hear Ratchet ask and I look at him saying. “We need to find out what happened last night. I will go see the children, gather the others.”

 

“I was already on my way to do that.” oh my old friend never change.

 

-Arcee’s POV-

 

What in the name of Primus is going on? I glare at the human hands in front of me as if they offended me. Human... Jack! I turn towards the main area and rush towards it. I have to check on Jack. My optics widen as I walk in to see three new bots sitting in the middle of the floor right where the three humans were at one point.

 

“Jack?” I spoke and the white and black mech turns to look at me his optics widen in surprise.

 

“Arcee.” he spoke quietly but not moving, I guess the doc bot had a hand in that. I move forward until I’m next to him and place a servo on his leg plate to comfort him. I know he’s scared, because deep inside I’m scared.

 

-Raf’s POV-

 

This is strange, I’m still the smallest compared to Jack and Miko but I feel like the room is just right. I fit in with everything here, My eyes scan the room, is this how Bee sees everything. Wait... where is he?

 

“Have you guys seen Bee?” I ask and both of my friends give me a worried look. I look around for any sign of my partner. He was with us last night, where is he? I hope he isn’t hurt, or that I crushed him at all. I want to look for him but Ratchet told us to stay here and I don’t want to make Ratchet worried either. Bumblebee where are you?

  
  


-Bumblebee’s POV-

 

I sit outside watching the sunrise servos in my lap. So this is what it’s like to be human. To experience the warmth of their sun upon their flesh instead of metal. To feel the earth under their pedes. Everything is different, it’s new. I look down at the sleeves of the hoodie I’m wearing before tugging on one of them. It’s yellow and black, the pattern similar to my armor. I bring my knees up to my chest resting my chin upon it. I still can’t talk and now... I can’t even communicate with the others... including Raf. I’ve tried everything but nothing seems to work. Is this how Mischief felt when she couldn’t speak to us? Frustrated? Unable to communicate with everyone but having so much to say at the same time. Alone with her thoughts. I thought I understood her as a Cybertronian without a voice box but know I have an idea of what it is like. I can write, I can use technology to express myself but it isn’t the same. I feel... tears fall from my eyes.

 

“Bumblebee.” I hear Optimus call, I turn my head wiping my eyes with my sleeve as our leader walks up beside me and sits down next to me. “Raf is worried about you.”

 

Oh... guess I didn’t think about that. I look away and I feel him rest a servo on my shoulder.

 

“It’s going to be alright Bumblebee.” he tells me and I begin to cry as he pulls me into a hug. “We are going to figure this out.”

 

How?

 

-Tailgate’s POV-

 

Onlining then finding out that I’m human was a change. A very unexpected one to say the least. Onlining to Ratchet snapping at me to get up and meet in the main area... wasn’t much of a change. I sit up next to Cliffjumper who just yawns and rolls over oblivious to the change. He, like me is of a larger stature. Red hair and pale skin he rolls over snoring and I chuckle. I’m going to let him rest, he hasn’t had a good recharge since we got back. I stretch again feeling my back pop. That was a weird sensation to say the least, joints popping. I wonder if they really are popping or is it just some form of gas being released.

 

-Miko’s POV-

 

So I’m my own bot this time. This isn’t too bad but I still feel a bit empty. Like I’m incomplete, I guess I truly am a Seeker. I touch my chest plate thinking about the emptiness I felt. My mind goes back to the week I spent with the Decepticons, how many Seekers have Trines? Does Megatron have one? Do they always have to be Seekers?

 

“Do you think they’re alright?” I hear Raf ask worry in his voice. I noticed his optics searching for Bumblebee. I give him a smile as I place my servos on his shoulder saying. “I’m sure he’s fine, just confused like the rest of them.”

 

I hope. I drop the servo and just stare at my hands. What are we going to do now? I mean is it up to us to stop the Decepticons until we go back to normal? I mean, I’ve already got some practice in but Jack and Raf don’t have any knowledge. Also we have to be really careful with the new forms of the Autobots. I don’t want to see any of them get hurt. I frown again as my wings shift.

 

-Sunstreaker’s POV-

 

What the frag is going on here? Why are we so squishy? My brother looks at me with concern on his faceplates and I know that this isn’t a dream. We punched each other when we woke up and the pain is still fresh on my shoulder plate. Hopefully we aren’t terrible looking. I mean, if that happens, well someone is going is going to get hurt. I observe my twin, we have the same looks until you get to his hair. His is short, red, with a single blonde streak on the right side of his head.

 

-Sideswipe’s POV-

 

Why am I human? Why am I human? Why the frag am I human? I can’t fight like this! I can’t take down Seekers like this! My optics observe my brother. According to him we look alike except for our hair. His his yellow... I mean blond with a red streak on the left side of his head. My shoulders sag the moment he opens his mouth to start complaining about our strange new forms. This is the one time I wish the tiny organic is here

 

-Mischief’s POV-

 

I am not pouting! I am angry! How dare he think that I’m unintelligent and that I have no idea what he has gone through! Well he has no idea what I’ve been through! What I am going through! I squeeze my eyes shut as my anger rises again. A clatter makes my ear twitch as my bowl flips over. What is even happening? I want Megatronus back. He was nicer and had friends. That stupid, idiotic, dumb, jerk! My tail hits the floor of the cage as light enters the room. I’m not going to turn around. I’m not going to turn around.

 

“Hey Prowl, what’s that on Megascrap’s table?” a voice asks and I turn around. Who in the giant litter box is Prowl? Standing there were three human males all were staring at me. Who are they? And why are there humans on this ship?


	24. An Usual Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mischief encounters strange humans that she finds out were once captive Autobots. After asking her brother, who she thinks is connected to the Life-Bringer, to send them home she confronts Megatron. Will she reach Megatronus or will she be doomed to fail?

Chapter Twenty Four: An Unusual Situation

 

I stare at the humans and they stare at me, both in confusion. The smaller of the three moves towards me and I back to the edge of the cage.

 

“Hey, it’s alright.” the human spoke finding a way to climb up onto the desk with the other two behind. “Why does Megascraps even have you?”

 

“Try asking him that.” I growl moving forward a bit. “Without him killing you that is. Who are you?”

 

“I... you can speak? Are all creatures on Earth intelligent?” the question made me roll my eyes before I replied. “No, this is because of Wheeljack’s invention. It was supposed to translate what you hear but instead it allows me  to talk.  Megaton made sure I can’t turn these blasted nanobots off. Are you Auobots?”

 

“Yeah, we were just caught by the Decepticons, they are using old Autobot codes to capture us.” the smaller one replied scratching the back of his head. “We managed to scramble the codes so no one else would get caught. Oh my name is Bluestreak, and those two are my brothers in arms Jazz and Prowl. What’s yours?”

 

“Mischief.” I tell him as Bluestreak moves to get me out and I back away. “I can’t leave just yet.”

 

“Would you rather stay in this cage?” he asks me and I frown looking to the side. “Look I don’t know why you want to stay here but I don’t think Megatron can be reasoned with. Not unless you have something to offer him. If we are like this isn’t there are good chance….”

 

That the Autobots are human as well, this isn’t good. If Megatron gets annoyed with my attitude he might just use Soundwave again. I don’t think I will survive the process again and he will get what he wants. Frowning I move over to the side of the cage and focus. My eyes squeeze shut in pain as my bones snap and grow to fit the human form once again. I open one eye and smirk at the look on Bluestreak’s face. Looking around I know the only way for me to get out is to jump. Backing up from the wal I run towards it as fast as I can and jumped. Only for me to hit the wall, rubbing my head I growled looking around. Megatron made this so no matter what I did I couldn’t get out on my own.

 

“Need help?” the one I assume is called Jazz asked and I look his way nodding. “Prowl we are going up there.”

 

“We do not have time for this.” Prowl mentioned moving after him grabbing onto Jazz’s arm. “We can always come back for her, Megatron is bound to return any moment and we can not risk him finding out what happen to us.”

 

Okay so the grouchy one has a point, I force myself back into my cat form saying. “He’s right, it’s going to take too long to get me out. But if you make it back to the Autobots there might be a chance to rescue me.”

 

Blue streak was about to say something else but my ears twitch as I say. “Go, I hear someone coming. Thalis if you are listening please help them.”

 

“Who is….” they begin to ask before they just vanish, now that was new. I was expecting the Blue Portal of Doom or something. I know Thalis had something to do with my current predicament, it was something the alternate universe version of him said. But I can’t remember what it was, I jump just as Megatron stalks into my room his optics narrowing when he sees the state of my cage.

 

“Did you see any Autbots come through here?” he demanded and I shook my head saying. “I didn’t see any Autobots,  did you lose something Megatronus?”

 

“DO NOT CALL ME THAT! MEGATRONUS IS GONE YOU PATHETIC FELINE!” he roared and I stood my ground glaring up at him as realization dawn on his face plates. Dark laughter began to fill the air and I began to back away as he spoke. “You believe that you can save me? Telling me your name, talking to me like an old friend, only a fool would fall for your tricks.”

 

“It isn’t a trick!” I snap back moving towards the glass. “I know what you are capable of! I know that you will kill me once you are finished finding out what you want to know. But I also know that deep inside is the mech who missed the shot on purpose just so he wouldn’t hit Ironhide! So yeah I’m kind of hoping that I won’t die even if it is a slim chance.”

 

The warlord looked into the cage before swiping me up saying. “It is time we finish this. I will have Soundwave rip all of those memories from your mind if I have to!”

 

My ears droop as I am carried away, I close my eyes and focus on any location of the base that I know of before watching them dissolve. What was I thinking about again?

  
  


Milo had just finished teaching Jack and Raf how to walk when three humans appeared looking rather confused. Ratchet was the first to head over with Bulkhead right behind him. They talked with the new humans for a bit before waving Optimus over. Miko tapped her servos against her knee waiting for an introduction. There was silence before Bulkhead let out a loud laugh pulling the three males in close into a big hug. The femme moved in close hearing them talk, Bulkhead looked at her saying. “Miko! This is Prowl, Jazz, and Bluestreak. Guys this is Miko, she’s normally a human.”

 

“Hiya!” Miko said waving her servos towards them as they just stared up at her. “Sorry if I look like a Con at the moment, stupid fragger decided to prank me when something switched us.”

 

“Something? Now that is interesting.” Jazz spoke and Prowl nodded his head. “There was a strange organic creature in Megatron’s room.”

 

“Mischief.” Bulkhead felt his heart drop as the femme spoke up. “How is she?”

 

“Not getting out anytime soon.” the dark haired male known as Prowl replied. “The cage was too tall for her or any of us and I do believe she heard Megatron coming. How she managed to get us out was interesting to say. She mentioned a name, Thalis, I believe it was.”

 

“Her brother.” Cliffjumper spoke up from the doorway and the Autobots turned to look at him. “I only saw him one time and knew that he wasn’t what she thought he was. Whatever he is he is powerful.”

 

“We have to get her back!” Miko said her fists clenching and Prowl looked up at her saying. “It would not be wise, especially since there are only three Autobots left on Earth at the moment. And I do not believe any of you know how to use that form to your advantage.”

 

“Well we can’t just leave her there!” snapped Miko moving forward only for Jack to grab her arm saying. “We won’t, we just need to figure out what we need to do. We can only hope she will be alright.”

 

I don’t even move when I am set down in front of Soundwave. I know there is no escape no matter how fast I run. Looking around I see Megatron, Soundwave, and no other bot in sight. My eyes narrow as the tentacles move towards me but I didn’t back down. I know what is coming next, I won’t let them down. Megatronus wouldn’t want me to stop fighting and neither would Optimus. The cow touched my head and I felt the familiar sensation of something searching my mind. No, not something, someone, Soundwave. He’s looking for something, what is he looking for? I steel myself knowing this was going to take a long time, longer than before.

  
  


Miko paced the floors of the base angrily as Rafael shifted from pede to pede. Agent Fowler stopped by looking for Prime and had to listen to the explanation that the now human was indeed the one he was working with for a long time. Jack could tell that she was getting antsy, she wanted to go and save the kitten. Yet he knew there was a problem, that they didn’t know the location of the Nemesis. It bothered all of them, the mech looked over at Raf who was sitting with his knees tucked under his chin. Bumblebee was next to him patting him on the side of his leg.

 

Jack moved over to Miko ready to talk to her but the moment he reached out to her she moved away saying. “Not now Jack.”

 

He drew his hand back and looked to the side knowing they all had to do something soon or Miko was going to do something very rash. His servos tapped against his arm as he leaned back and shuttered his optics for a moment. The white and black mech tried to clear his mind and think of a way to save the small kitten that they brought into this mess.

  
  


-Soundwave’s POV-

 

I dive deep into the kitten’s memories taking anything that would lead us to the base. I do my best to ignore any memory that did not pertain to the Autobots. Though there were a few that peaked my interest. Those I would be able to investigate later, that was when something went wrong. The memories surrounding me started to fade and I hear a howl around me. Claws shot out trying to cling to a few memories and keep them close. But the more that the claws held on the more the memories began to fracture. This wasn’t good, an outside influence was removing any memory that would even hold clues to the Autobot base. Moving forward I tried to grasp on one only for it to fade as memories were torn apart around me. One of my claws reached out and plucked one of the shards from the empty void. It was of a bright blue optic staring at her. Lord Megatron will not be pleased, I feel my claw grab something and bring it to my attention. It was another shard but this held this other optic, I will do my best to piece these together.

  
  


-End POV-

 

Megatron paced around the table, Soundwave had never taken so long with organics before. Even the last time he read the striped creature’s memories. Something was unsettling and he felt his spark drop.  _ ‘I want that information.’ _ he thought to himself pushing past the feeling.  _ ‘This is merely a means to an end.’ _

  
  


__ -Megatron’s POV-

 

I leave Soundwave to his job to create a plan to draw out the Autobots. It has been sometime since we have fought and ridding the galaxy of that scum would please me. Perhaps the Autobots that are contained in the cell would be of use. I sit down in the seat located in my room shuttering my optics.

 

“Lord Megatron.” Soundwave’s voice called out and I turned around wondering if I had slipped into a short recharge session. “Report. No information pertaining to the Autobots have been found”

 

What? The kitten should have had memories about the Autobots and their base by now.

 

“What?” I growl standing up and walking over to my third in command towering over him.

 

“Explanation. The organic creature’s memories have been removed by an external force. Nothing remains and the creature is perishing.” a frown marrs my faceplates, what kind of creature could remove memories. “The memories the organic creature has retained are merely fragments. However they are not complete. On another note Barricade has arrived as well as Blackarachnia.”

 

“Get rid of that thing.” I order as Soundwave sets the pad with what he has on my desk before leaving. Looking at it I swipe it up and begin to flip through what had been found. Just fragments of memories and images. Growling I throw the pad at the wall watching it shatter, the only memories that weak creature kept was of Megatronus and of happier times! My denta grind against each other as I stalk out of the room. Time to greet my more loyal Decepticons.

  
  


-Soundwave’s POV-

 

I fly towards Jasper, Nevada looking for the patrol routes of the Autobots. The small organic creature strapped in wasn’t going to last. That was when I spot a familiar ship, one that belongs to the Autobot Wheeljack. I fly down ready to transform when blaster fire shot passed me as a familiar black mech glared up at me. The Autobot designated as Ironhide. Intriguing, it has only been three weeks since we had taken the organic and yet they had determined that Ironhide was still alive. Flying down I transform into my biped mode landing in front of them as they all readied their weapons.

  
  


-Ironhide’s POV-

 

My optics narrowed as Soundwave touched down in front of us standing tall. His shielded face observed us before a tentacle reached out and we all tensed. That was when I saw an orange creature with black stripes and a white underbelly. It can’t be, placing my servo on Wheeljack’s shoulder as I moved forward carefully. I stretched out my arm holding out my hand as the tentacle deposited the creature in it. Looking up at the Decepticon as the spymaster turned and flew away with no explanation. Wheeljack was at my side as was most of the Wreckers that had survived alongside of me.

 

“We have to get back to base.” he told me and I nod, all of us transform into our newly acquired alt-modes. The kitten was buckled in the passenger seats as we take off down the road. 

  
  


-Optimus’ POV-

 

I find myself pacing, Fowler did not want us out on any missions due to our unique situation. He knew that the kitten was a liability and he was trying to get permission for Miko and the others to rescue her. I must trust that the humans would do the right thing, yet there was a gnawing doubt. That was when the sound of engines caught my audio receptors. Turning my head to the entrance of our base I see cars pull up. Miko was the first on defensive and the cars transform into familiar forms, all were pointing their cannons towards her.

 

“Ironhide!” I call loudly moving towards my weapons expert and he looked down at me. “Stand down.”

 

“Optimus?” the black mech questioned in surprise as Wheeljack was caught into a staring contest with Miko. “What happened?”

 

“We are in the midst of figuring it out.” I reply as he moves towards me Bulkhead speaking up. “Wheeljack put those down, that’s Miko.”

 

“It is good to see you old friend.” Ironhide told me kneeling down and I could see pain in his optics. I reach up and place my servo on his arm asking. “What is the matter?”

 

The wrecker didn’t reply just held out his servo and pulled back his fingers revealing a small orange kitten. Moving forward I take the familiar creature from it.

 

“Mischief.” I say quietly placing my hand against her feeling her breathing lightly. “How did you rescue her?”

 

“Soundwave handed her to us with no explanation.” Wheeljack explained standing up straight as the black and pink femme tensed. “Could be a Decepticon plan, there was no tracker placed on her yet it is too strange. Why would they just give her back?”

 

A weak hiss sounded out from the kitten in my arms and I look down. She was awake and trying to get away from Ironhide to no avail.

 

“Hey, it’s me.” he said reaching out a servo only for her to swipe at it. “Don’t you know me?”

 

“What do we know about Soundwave?” Rafael questioned and it was Arcee who spoke up. “Not much, he is a hacker and a spy. There have been rumors about his abilities, while most of us can link up with each other with a Cortical Psychic Patch. He can enter the mind of anything and look for the information that he needs. However there have been no Autobots who were his captive who survived.”

 

“If he could do this to an organic it probably ruined her mind.” mused Ratchet thinking about it and Miko charged towards the exit. “Miko, no!”

 

“I got her.” a white and blue mech said before heading out after her managing to catch her pede. He pinned her down just shy of the entrance despite her yells.

 

“Get her into one of the rooms!” our medic shouted as she was dragged away as she screamed. I felt my spark clench as I stroked the kitten.

 

“She’s dying, isn’t she?” Raf questioned and I nod my head, there was silence before Wheeljack spoke up. “The nanobots.”

 

“What?” Ironhide looked towards the Wrecker in confusion as he explained. “A while back I made some nanobots to be able to translate what we hear. Unfortunately they didn’t work and the kitten sat on them giving her a voice. If we reprogram the nanobots to generate some kind of stasis field we might have the time needed to save her.”

 

“Yes, that might just work. Raf can you help Wheeljack?” Ratchet was deep in thought as the smaller orange mech nodded his head. The two moved away and I went with them holding the kitten close. Primus please give her the strength to hold on.

 

-Kitten’s POV-

 

What is going on? What are these strange creatures? Why does my head hurt? Where is… where is who? An image of green eyes surrounded by black fur flashes in my mind. Why are you? Why are you so important? What are these creatures saying? 

 

_ “Stay strong.”  _ a voice tells me and I feel calm, these creatures are familiar. Yet at the sametime I feel something, what is this feeling? Something in my chest is aching.

  
  


-Miko’s POV-

 

I’m going to kill Soundwave! I struggle against the mech who grabbed me and he is still dragging me by my foot. Soon I hear a door open and I get pulled into the room.

 

“You’ve got to calm down.” the mech spoke shutting the door in front of my face. “Nothing good is going to come from flying into the situation blindly. Pun intended.”

 

“Who are you?” I ask standing up ready to open the door when smoke drifted in front of my face. Coughing I turn around seeing him relaxing next to the door now sporting what looked like a cigar.

 

“Name’s Smokescreen.” he replied and I back away from the door. “Now you are going to stay here until you calm down.”

 

“You can’t make me.” I growl and he opened the door blowing out a thick cloud of smoke causing me to cough. I heard the door close and become magnetized. I slam against it yelling. “You fragger! Let me out!”

 

“Can’t do that!” I hear his voice say filled with amusement. I hear his pedes move away and I back from the door. Looking around I try and figure out a way to get out. Though I think this was supposed to be a detainment cell. Sitting down on the berth I take a deep breath feeling my vents working overtime trying to cool me down. That is when the room lit up in a blue light as what looks like a ground bridge appears in front of me. Running forward I enter it, hoping it was going to lead me outside.

  
  


-Jack’s POV-

 

I move down the hall hoping to be able to talk to Miko. I know she’s attached to the kitten and the waiting is stressing me out as well. Although from what I can tell is that what they are doing is working. Raf is relaxing a little bit but the tension in there is still palpable. I pass by the white, blue, and red mech who had grabbed Miko. He gave me a friendly wave before reporting in to Optimus. I stop at the door that I knew Miko was behind. Lifting my arm I knock lightly against the metal asking. “Miko? I hope you are calm enough to listen. Mischief is doing better, she’s not out of the danger zone just yet. I need you to be calm, freaking out isn’t going to get us anywhere.”

 

No response, I sigh as I rested against the door before sliding down. Rubbing my eyes I noticed that I was crying. Well leaking fluid through my optics, but still tears. Resting my chin on my knees I just lean against the door. That was when my audio receptors pick up something from down the hall. Climbing to my pedes I walk down to investigate the source. In the darker part of the base I see what looks like mechanical ruins. Moving in deeper I notice that where the human construction ended the Cybertronian construction began. I make a note to tell Prime about it later. The source of the noise was what looked like a green ground bridge sitting next to a computer terminal. Moving forward to investigate I feel a pull before letting out a yell as I was dragged into the strange portal.

  
  


-Raf’s POV-

 

I sit back in Ratchet’s normal seat the kitten resting into the makeshift stasis chamber. She was stable for now, rubbing my optics I sit back. Wheeljack puts his hand on my shoulder saying. “You should go get some rest.”

 

“Thanks, but…” I was cut off from Ratchet who was next to the kitten saying. “Wheeljack is right, you’ve been through a lot and deserve some rest. We will keep an eye on her.”   
  


“Thanks.” I tell them as I stand up and head towards one of the rooms that the Autobots were staying in. Yawning I open the door and headed through, only to find myself in the middle of a streets. Bots surrounding me and talking. Wait… what? A bot slammed into me snapping. “Watch it!”

 

“Sorry!” I answer before moving away wondering where I was. These streets didn’t look safe and most of the bots here had a very unnerving look to them. Looking up I see two moons above us, suddenly something move passed me. A small metal creature that had the appearance of a cat was watching me before running towards a larger metal cat. Behind it was a blue-violet mech with a yellow visor and a battle mask on. On his chest was a very familiar symbol, a Decepticon.

 

“Soundwave reporting in.” he spoke and I start moving making sure to keep my distance. “Source of the unknown energy has vanished. Understood, any Autobot in the area will be found.”

 

Soundwave pointed out sending a silent order to the two felines saying. “Ravage, Tygriss find the hidden Autobots.”

 

Where am I?

  
  


-Miko’s POV- 

 

Nice, outside. Now first thing I’m going to do is find Soundwave and give him a beating. Moving forward I notice that I’m not in Jasper anymore. No matter, he won’t be able to hide from me forever. Trees, trees, more trees. Where am I? 

 

“Are you sure it’s around here?” a voice asked and I turned to see a green and silver mech moving through the woods. A smaller yellow bot was next to him looking around with bright blue optics. Both pausing when they spotted me and got ready for a fight. Waving my servo I say. “Hi there! Sorry for startling you, but I’m in the middle of looking for someone to beat up. His name is….”

 

Electricity ran through my body as I let out a scream before I could answer. I hit the floor as the two approached.

 

“Bulkhead to Optimus, I think we just captured a Decepticon.” the green mech spoke, the only words that left me mouth was. “Scrap.”

  
  


-Jack’s POV-

 

The first thing I did was hide. Not knowing where this thing took me and seeing the humans that looked like government agents swarming the area only moments later told me something was going on. There were no humans in the area and the buildings were collapsed. This set warning bells off in my head as I moved away seeing the humans sending out what looked like a probe. I move away quietly slipping through alleys wide enough for me to fit. Backing up I feel myself bump into something and turn around seeing what looked like a Cybertonian with a beard. Before I could saying anything I was punched in the face sending me sprawling to the ground. My head began to ring as he picked me up by the throat saying. “Who are you?”


	25. In the Wrong World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finds out that he's in a world very different from his own. The human government has crumbled as the Autobot and Decepticon war has taken it's toll. In it's place is the TRF and the military. Thankfully the first bot he meets up with is an old Autobot fighter named Hound.

Chapter Twenty Five: In the Wrong World

 

    -Hound’s POV-

 

    The mech in my grasp struggled instead of just answering my question. He’s got spunk for a young mech. Kind of reminds me of Bee, that was when I felt his pede hit my leg. That’s it, I heave him up into the air and slam him into the ground keeping my grip on his neck. Though I shifted it so they were on the back of his neck. I use my knee to pin him down my other servo grabbing his wrists.

 

    “I asked you a simple question, kid.” I tell him as he struggled before looking up at me with bright blue optics. “Who are you?”

 

    He was still silence and I can see the gears turning in his processors. It was like he didn’t know his own name or he was hiding something. Looking around the area I was in I made sure that no Decepitcon or human would interrupt.

 

    “Alright, since you aren’t going to talk to me…” I start pulling him to his feet and moving away. The moment I turn my head I hear pedes moving away as fast as he could. The black and white mech had moved to the other end of the alley. I watch his movement carefully as I shift the frag in my mouth inhaling and exhaling through my vents. He doesn’t seem like a Decepticon, he is built like a warrior but doesn’t seem to have actually fought in battle.

 

    “You’re the silent type I see.” I speak up and he glances towards me his back facing the alley entrance.

 

    “Where am I?” the kid asks and I let out a chuckle in reply as he stares at me. Clearing my throat I answer. “You’re on Earth, in one of their old cities. You should head out. The TRF, or the human’s answer to us, will try to take you out. They aren’t really the type to spare us.”

 

    “Why would they…” the kid didn’t get to finish his question as a familiar bought grabbed him from behind. My weapons were out almost immediately and a blaster was held up to the kid’s processor. Four red eyes staring at me as faceplates twisted into a sneer.

 

“Didn’t think I would find an Autobot out here alone.” Barricade growled as the kid squirmed only to be held still. “This place belongs to the Decepticons, you should have known.”

 

The black white mech looked at me fear deep in his optics.

 

-Barricade’s POV-

 

I must say I wasn’t planning on getting this lucky, an Autobot and a Cybertronian who doesn’t know a thing. The mech in my arms was struggling to get free. Like that was ever going to happen, the Autoscum in front of me was glaring. That was when Lord Megatron voice rang in my processors. _“Barricade!”_

 

 _“Yes, Lord Megatron?”_ I reply while keeping an eye on Hound digging my blaster into the pathetic bots head.

 

    -Jack’s POV-

 

    Just to be clear I’m angry, but I can’t do anything with this blaster up to my head. I turn my head to glare at the Decepticon behind me. His eyes narrow before dragging me backwards taunting Hound. “Well it’s been fun chatting but Lord Megatron requires me.”

 

    I feel him drag me backwards not budging an inch with the blaster. Most likely so Hound wouldn’t attack him. The old bot smirked saying. “I didn’t come here alone.”

 

    I hear music playing as an Autobot slams into the Decepticon. It knocked the hand holding the balster away but he managed to keep his grip around my neck. I fell to the ground as well, the bot who had slammed into the Con. He was a yellow and black mech and I knew that it was Bumblebee.

 

    -Unknown POV-

 

    I was just hanging out in one of the abandoned buildings just enjoying a puddle of sunlight. It was nice, no humans around to separate me from the others. My brother was currently hunting for food while my siblings were playing around up the stairs. That was when the ground shook under me. Curious I climb to my feet and head to the broken door. Peering outside I see one of the large robots that have been hanging around the area. One was keeping a grip on a smaller robot while two pointed their weapons at the larger one. Frowning I see bright blue optics narrowing as the larger black and white robot brought his weapon up placing it against his captive’s head.

 

    “You really shouldn’t have done that.” the red eye bot growled and I bolted up the stairs hearing my siblings call me as I streak passed them. Seeing a window I peer out, alright right above the four eyed bot. Taking a deep breath I start backing away before bolting. I leap through the window feeling myself drop towards the bot hissing as I do so. He looked up just as I twisted my body, claws extended as I land on one of his eyes and begin to attack it. He let out a yowl trying to get me off using the hand that had been holding the blaster. He began to move away yet he didn’t release his grip, growling I dig my claws in deeper. I don’t know why I am doing this, but the robot, the one that was being held captive. It felt familiar, his head turned to see what was causing the damage and his eyes locked with mine. Running I leap onto the other eye above me clawing it as hard as I could.

 

    “Enough!” roared the larger robot before backing away and running dragging the other with him.

 

    “Oh no you don’t!” I hiss clinging to the optic… eye thing as I move to get to a flat surface. The other robots were giving chase not firing their own. I think they knew there was a risk in hitting the captive. However the captive managed to get himself free and punch the bot his fist dangerously close to me. Taking the chance I leap down onto the hand. Running up the hand as the others began to fire on the robot who transformed and driving away. The one I was on curled around me mumbling. “Thanks.”

 

    “Don’t mention it.” I mewl looking up at the bright blue eyes.

 

    “Bumblebee, he’s long gone.” I hear one of the robots say. “You alright kid?”

 

    -Jack’s POV-

 

    “I’ll be alright.” I reply standing up straight and looking at Hound. Bumblebee walked up next to him asking through the radio. “Well that was fun.”

 

    “What do you go there?” asked the old warrior looking at my arm, raising it up I show them my savior. A small orange tabby with black stripes and a white underbelly. The similarities were uncanny, but it couldn’t be Mischief. She was on my Earth, her life in the servos of the Autobots. Soon mewls caught my attention as we look down to see kittens surrounding us. One was a black kitten with bright green eyes, he wasn’t staring at his sister but the Cybertronians. Reaching down I unfurl my hands as the kittens climb on including a cat. Perhaps the mother, she was giving me a look, one that read that I should be careful with her litter.

 

    “Come on, let’s get you somewhere safe.” Hound told me transforming. “Got an Alt-Mode yet?”

 

    Shaking my head the robots looked at each other before leading me out. They pointed out vehicles that would suit my frame. One was a semi like Prime, frowning I decided on a muscle truck. Thankfully Miko and the other Autobots gave me the rundown on how to scan and transform. Transforming for the first time was a bit weird and now I have to learn how to drive. The kittens and their mother was sitting in the passenger seat. Some were freaking out but the presence of the golden cat seemed to calm them. Her tail twitched as we took off down the road, they drove up to a junkyard where an adult male with brown hair stared at them. His hands were on his hips as he glared at them asking. “Where on Earth were you guys? Do you know how worried I was?”

 

    “Sorry Cade, I was patrolling the city when this newcomer appeared. Not even a crash.” Hound explained transforming into his Bi-ped mode. I open up the passenger side door allowing the litter and their mother out before transforming as well. The male known as Cade stared up at me in suspicion before asking. “You have a name?”

 

    “Jack Darby.” I reply much to the surprise of the Autobots around me. “I… normally don’t look like this.”

 

    “As in a Cybertronian or…” he began before I interrupted. “I am a human teenager from Jasper, Nevada.”

 

    “Why didn’t you tell me this?” Hound asked his voice sharp and I sigh before looking at him replying. “Would you have believed me if I told you?”

 

    Besides you attacked me first. That was a response that kept internally, I would store that under Responses Miko would Have. Cade was frowning before asking. “If you’re from Jasper, why are you here?”

 

    “I don’t know, I don’t even know if this is where I’m really from.” I say looking down at the kittens. “Where I’m from we don’t have a TRF and the war of the Autobots and Decepticons isn’t well known.”

 

    “Well you’re stuck here and stuck like that. So we’re going to have to get you settled in.” Cade replied walking towards him. “And we’re going to keep the thing about you being human under wraps. If the Decepticons or the TRF find out they will go after you.”

 

    “Understood.” I mumbled feeling the cats rub against me, kneeling down I stroke them gently.

 

    “Maybe he should change his name.” a green mech spoke up before walking over to me and observing me. “Damn, he’s built like a Prime. Got a lot of upgrades that would give you an edge.”

 

    “That’s a good name, Edge.” replied Cade snapping his fingers pointing at the mech who was still watching me. “Jack, we’ll call you Edge when we are out of the Junkyard.”

 

    “Got it.” I find myself replying looking a little surprised at the sudden resolution. In the back of my mind I wonder how long I’m going to be here. The kitten that reminds me of Mischief rubs her cheek against my finger and stared up at me for a long while. She hissed along her siblings as a shadow loomed over me. Looking up I jump as the cats scattered as I came face to face with a T-Rex.

 

    “Grimlock, this is Edge.” Cade introduced as I try to control my breathing as the green mech nearby laughs. “Can it Crosshairs. He’s just a kid.”

 

    Crosshairs laughs before heading over to a Cybertronian that has samurai armor. He was meditating until the mech clamped his hand on his shoulder and was sent flying. This was going to be interesting.

 

    A year, it has been almost a year since I arrived here. Most of the kittens were older now, the black one that I call Shadow Stalker and Mischief 2.0 also known as Troublemaker. They don’t seem to age as much, other than those two there were four other kittens and their mother. One was a male calico who I call Typhoon, a female that looks like bobcat that I named Scratch, a pure white female kitten with small dark spots who I named Snow Drift, and last was a golden male kitten who I named Thor. I named their mother Frigga, they generally avoided Crosshairs and the Dinobots. As do I, I’m not really comfortable around the crackshot. Drift is pretty cool and once in a while a junkbot will show up. Cade feels more comfortable when I hang back while he goes and check on the city. He’s gone right now leaving Drift in charge, I move towards one of the cards where I have hidden a small journal. Writing does keep me sane and it’s where the kittens are at.

 

    Peering inside I see the kittens staring up at me mewling happily. Snow Drift hissed as Grimlock peered into the vehicle. Turning around I tell him to go find another car to chew on. The t-rex moved away looking around with his deep blue eyes. I shake my head as I grab the journal and sat next to the car. Picking up a piece of charcoal I begin to write trying to ignore all of the arguing. The kittens started climbing on me.

 

    “Edge, are you still alive?” the only other human I have talked to here, a young man called Jimmy. I look at him and nod my head and he nods as well before letting out a groan.

 

    “Seriously? Man, Cade is going to kill me.” I here Jimmy say and I look over seeing Grimlock carrying a sheriff's car in his mouth. I chuckle just praying Cade is going to come back from Chicago in good health. Though there is a sinking feeling in my spark, like I know something is going to go wrong. Shuttering my optics I feel the kittens settling in for their nap as well. My mind drifts to the others wondering how they have been. If they would even notice if I was gone, I mean we didn’t even notice when Mischief went missing. I feel Snow Drift climb off of me and heading over to where Drift was balancing on the tip of his blade. She sat down and stared up at him watching him with her pale blue eyes. Thor decided that he was bored as well as he climbed down and went over to Jimmy and the old Decepticon known as Wheelie. He pounced on the other robot who let out a yell in surprise as the golden kitten began to playfully bat at him. Shaking my head I shutter my optics once again hoping I don’t get even more distracted as I think about what to write.

 

    _Journal Entry Year 2 Day 16:_

 

_I don’t think Optimus will be returning, Cade explained he had went to find their creators. Yet he won’t be back in his lifetime, he keeps up hope. Cade is like a dad that I’ve never had, he still treats me like a teen. Wants me back at a certain time, mainly before dark. He does the exact same thing with Bumblebee though he keeps him close. I wonder if my dad would have done the same thing if he was still around. We don’t have a medic so Cade has to do that as well. I’m thinking of learning how to repair an Autobot so I can help out. Hopefully nothing will go nothing. I pray nothing will go wrong._

 

_Journal Entry Year 2 Day…_

 

_Guess it doesn’t matter anymore, Cybetron is now in our atmosphere and we have to defend the Earth. Cade brought Bumblebee and myself to England following a strange robot who I swear was a Decepticon at one point named Cogman. He’s prone to fits of rage and almost reminds me of Megatron crossed with Starscream and Knock Out. He doesn’t mind me too much as long as I waited outside. There is a bot here called Hot Rod, I wonder if there is one in my world as well. Guess I’ll have to wait and see. There is another human, a female called Vivianne. Wait… got to go._

 

    -Shadow Stalker’s POV-

 

    I walk around the Submarine that I was on, Jack had brought us with him. I guess he needs the company. Smiling a bit I lay down on the Alliance. Feeling the familiar warmth of family I decide to rest. Perhaps I will send Jack back to his world, once Quintessa is stopped. There is no place in this universe for one who is willing to destroy my child to bring another back. Primus would not allow it and neither will I. Unicorn, Primus, Cybertronians, they are not hers. A calming hum races through the ship and I feel myself calm.

 

    “Thalis?” I hear my sister call out as she walked up to me, she had a worried expression on her face. “Are you sure this place is safe? I can tell we are in water.”

 

    “It is, I do not think this being will let you get wet Tyger.” I tell her as she sits down next to me and I could tell she is thinking about something. “What is the matter?”

 

    “I know him from somewhere Thalis.” she tells me and I watch her with curiosity. “I just don’t know where from. He says he is human and deep down I know he is telling the truth. I don’t want him to get hurt, I just wish we were back in the junkyard.”

 

    “Nowhere is safe sister, not while the Earth is in danger.” I tell her and she nods. “And they are going to save it.”

  
    “How?” she asks me and I sigh, there is no response that I could give her that wouldn’t make her suspicious. Though I know she is already gaining awareness. My dearest sister and friend, if only I wasn’t to leave you in the end.


	26. Not Everything Goes as Planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miko find herself a captive of the Autobots, thankfully they dont' seem all that bad. Except when she finds out in a very delicate situation that she might be possessed. Well her revenge on the Decepticons will have to wait until she gets back.

Chapter Twenty Six: Not Everything Goes as Planned

 

-Miko’s POV-

 

Ow, my head. I online my optics feeling my processors pound as I try to get up. However my servos are bound in front of me. I was in a room of sorts, not much in the way of decoration. Alright, what happened? I was in the woods after exiting what seemed to be a groundbridge, I saw two bots and tried to talk to them. Then they attacked me, me! I mean I don’t think I look like a… oh right, the tattoo. I swear to whoever is up there that I’m going to murder Skywarp when I get back. Suddenly a door opens in front of me bringing a little bit of light into my cell as a red and blue bot walks in. It was Optimus, though it didn’t quite look like him. He stared at me for a moment as I just lay there staring at him. Bringing my bound servos up I place them under my chin and grin. I know it doesn’t look like I’m a good guy at the moment but I can’t help it. I need to look innocent enough so I can go out there and give Soundwave a good thrashing.

 

“So you’re the Decepticon that Bulkhead and Bumblebee found?” he asked tilting his head to the side before shaking it. “I didn’t expect this.”

 

“Yeah, neither did I.” I reply tilting my head from side to side. “I mean, I don’t normally go around with the Decepticon Symbol tattooed to my back. That wasn’t my fault.”

 

“Then why haven’t you gotten rid of it yet?” a new voice asks as a shorter gold and black mech walks in from behind him. My faceplates heat up as I mumble. “I couldn’t exactly do it myself. It’s in a really awkward place on my back.”

 

Other Optimus turns to talk to someone as a white and red and very grumpy looking bot walks in. He moves around scanning me and I am sure he is Ratchet. Just with a more harsher personality.

 

“What did you get yourself into?” I hear him mumble before looking at Optimus. “Well she either is a Decepticon from the war or something else is going on. Thundercracker and Skywarp perished during said war.”

 

Wait, what? What war? My head jerks up in surprise as the gold and black mech observes me. His blue optics narrow and I don’t move one bit.

 

“I don’t want to just leave her in here but there isn’t a better place to keep her.” mused Prime keeping an optic on me as well. I try moving my pedes only to find out that they are bound as well. Grumbling internally I know that I won’t be able to do anything but sit up. Who tied me up anyways? Bulkhead? He would know of a good way to keep someone down. Bee? If he is who I think he is, I doubt it. The gold and black mech seems to be awfully quiet during this conversation. They turn to leave and I open my mouth to call out to them but the heavy door shuts. “Hey, wait!”

 

Darkness. Struggling I manage, somehow, to get to a wall and into a better sitting position. I do not want to sit on my knees. Great now what am I supposed to do?

  
  


-Ratchet’s POV-

 

That femme, I could tell the moment I saw her, she wasn’t a Decepticon. If she was she would have done a lot more to get out of her bindings. Either that or beg pleading that she wouldn’t hurt anyone. Instead she just watched us, perhaps we should have used a different line of questioning. Or Prowl is just going to sneak in later and find out as much as he can. My eyes scan the screen in front of me as I observe the scans I had taken. The tattoos could be easily removed, what worried me was the names imprinted upon the metal. Starscream, was still alive and insane. Skywarp and Thundercracker, my fingers dig into the metal of my seat. When they were by their commander’s side they wreaked havoc in the skies. It was shortly before the war ended that… my optics looked at the screen that was now flashing red.

 

“What is this?” I mumble out loud tapping the screen lightly. “This looks like an energy signature, two near her spark and one surrounding her. This energy… it can’t be!”

 

Getting onto the comm I call out. “Optimus! Get the femme out of there!”

 

_ “Is something wrong?” _ I hear the younger bot ask biting back a growl I yell. “She is surrounded by what seems like energy from the Allspark!”

 

I feel the ground quake beneath me and we all take off from our hideout towards the storage unit that Sari had rented out for us. This was bad, we get there and it was not who I expected. Standing there holding the femme was not Megatron but Starscream. The young femme was struggling against his grip as he stared at her with cold optics. She was trying to hit him with her bound arms optics full of fury.

 

“Let go of me!” she snapped trying to get out of his grasp and I ready my weapon. Her chest plates were heaving as she vented air.

 

“Why do you feel familiar?” he questions leaning over ignoring us. “I know you from somewhere.”

 

“Frag off!” she snapped and she was lifted to her pedes and slammed against the wall. Her denta gritted before she glanced towards us. Optimus had his axe out and the others readied their weapons. Looking forward the femme grinned as she lifted her knees and pressed her pedes against the wall saying. “Get scrapped!”

 

Her jets turned on and she hit him with her head only to get pinned to the ground by his foot. Starscream readied his cannons pointing one at her before he finally addressed us.

 

“Autobots, I was expecting you.” he greeted as the femme tried to get out from under pede. “You see the sensors on the ship sensed Allspark energy coming from this direction. And what do I find? A femme surrounded by it, is the shard inside of her?”

 

“What are you talking about?” Bee asked his eyes glancing towards me as I snap. “It isn’t in her! This energy isn’t even radiating from her. It acts more like a shield, even you should have realized it.”

 

“Ratchet?” I heard Optimus speak up and I explain. “It’s the reason why I wanted us to move her from the location. She is surrounded by energy from the Allspark, yet that isn’t all that my preliminary scans found. Two energy signatures like sparks near her own, latent and faint but there. Almost like what the humans call ghosts.”

 

“I’m possessed?” the femme screeched struggling as hard as she could. “Get them out of me! I don’t want to be possessed!”

 

“Will you shut up?” snapped the commander of the Decepticons glaring down at her. She smirked up at him saying. “Just try it. You can’t even take over the Decepticons. What makes you think you can keep me down?”

 

-Prowl’s POV-

 

I am starting to think that she isn’t a Decepticon, in some ways, yet the way she godes him on. It is like she has done this before.

 

-Miko’s POV-

 

I regret nothing, not even as he begins to charge his cannons. Yeah, he’s pissed, suddenly he is knocked back by a blast of energy from Ratchet. Testing the bindings once again I hear roar of engines as Decepticons begin to descend. Is that what Megatron looks like from this angle. He’s still ugly. That was when I feel someone on me, looking forward I see a human girl trying to get me free. She had green eyes and red hair wearing a yellow dress.

 

“Hi.” I say and she grins at me before getting me free. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

 

“Hey it’s either you prove yourself with us or let yourself get captured by the Decepticons and have who knows what done to you.” she tells me and I give her a grin climbing to my pedes. Using my hands to place her on my shoulder I say. “I think I like you kid, what’s your name?”

 

“Sari.” she tells me and I nod my head saying. “Nice to meet you Sari, name’s Miko!”

 

“Optimus Prime!” growled Megatron though I swear I see a smirk on his face plates. “You will not get in my way again!”

 

“There is nothing for you here Megatron.”  Prime replies his stance ready as they stare each other down. I react quickly shielding Sari as both sides began to fire at each other. Guess I’m not the only one who likes to be in the middle of the battle. Looking around I spot what seemed to be more of the storage units. Diving inside I hear a yelp and looking down to see that I nearly stepped on a girl wearing a hoodie. She glared at me before spotting the fighting robots and decided to shut the door. I let out a chuckle causing her to snap. “If you don’t want to die then shut up.”

 

“Alright, sheesh.” I grumble as Sari climbs off of my shoulder to talk to the girl. I listen to the fight going on outside. I really should go out and help but I due to my training I keep thinking that I’m going to hit one of the Autobots.  _ ‘SCREW YOU THUNDERCRACKER!’ _ I snap internally.

 

-Sari’s POV-

 

The girl that we met apparently was helping out a robot who had gotten stuck under the door. She didn’t know what was going on until Miko nearly stepped on her.

 

“So now we are trapped in a storage unit and no one can get us out unless they have the code.” The girl tells me as a light erupted from the black and pink robot. I turn around to see her cannons flaring up as her eyes were flickering from red to blue. This isn’t good. I’m kind of hoping that the Decepticons blow down the wall so she can release her fire on them. Thankfully that was when the wall behind her explodes as Starscream looms down on us. She glared at him before tackling him through the hole. The girl and I just watched as she tried to beat the scrap out of him. Well not everything goes as planned, I look at the girl and ask. “So what’s your name?”

 

“Naver.” She tells me with a shrug, I’m not one to judge. My name is Sari, unfortunately our fun comes to an end as Bulkhead has to pull Miko away from the Seeker who promptly flies away. He didn’t look too good.


	27. An Ally Among the Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael knows he isn't in a friendly place, though when he is picked up by a Decepticon he realizes a harsh truth that happened during the war. You either join the Decepticons or die an Autobot. Thankfully the Decepticon is a cleaner who just wants to lay low. That doesn't happen a lot when you have Autobot prisoners.

Chapter Twenty Seven: An Ally Among the Enemy

 

-Raf’s POV-

 

I have to get out of here. I may not have any symbols relating me to the Autobots but I don’t think Decepticons care. Moving I keep my optics forward not even looking back at Soundwave. I try not to book it, I can feel something watching me. All I need to do is keep my head down and get out of this city. That was when I felt someone grab my arm and slip something into my servo hissing. “Put that on before he catches you.”

 

I look down to see some form of visor and put it on without a thought. I turn my head to see an olive green and rust colored femme wearing a similar visor.

 

“Don’t worry about the emblem.” she told me patting me on the shoulder. “You’ll get it later.”

 

I don’t know how to respond as she pulls me into a building and closes the door. She looked at me saying quietly. “Sorry about that, Decepticons aren’t really known for telling the difference between an Autobot and a bot who chooses to not join a side. If you aren’t with them then you are against them.”

 

“Thanks.” I reply looking around rubbing my arm as I glanced around. “You don’t seem like most Decepticons.”

 

“They keep me around to clean, I joined them at first because I agreed with Megatron. Cybertron had to change. I just didn’t get out in time and if I try to leave I’ll be offlined permanently.” she replied as she began to search around for some tools. “For now you have to lay low, which means joining the Decepticons for now.”

 

I felt my stomach drop when I heard that, it wasn’t something I was keen on. Looking at the female I got a feeling that she was trying to protect me.

 

“Don’t worry you can be a cleaning bot like me.” she told me and I sigh. “I can’t say much, with Soundwave out there, but you are going to be alright. Just keep your head down and that visor on until we can change your optic color.”

 

I nod my head, this was going to be interesting experience being among the ranks of the Decepticons.

 

“What’s your name?” she asks me and I just say the first thing off the top of my head. “Particle, what about yours?”

 

“Hmm? Oh it’s Steelfrost, I don’t really get called by it though.” she tells me as she begins to work on my armor. “Most of the time they just ignore me. It’s good when they do though, getting noticed is never a good thing.”

 

I nod my head wondering how long she has been working as a cleaner. We sit there in silence as she finishes up.

 

“There.” Steelfrost says moving away and I look at the emblem proudly displayed on my armor. “Just remember to keep your opinions to yourself. Well time for work, hey Particle grab that cart over there.”

 

I follow her directions as she grabs the materials needed for the job today. She doesn’t seem too excited about where we are going. In fact she almost has me stay back but decided against it, Soundwave had seen us together. If I didn’t appear with her it would only cast suspicion. We move through the streets quickly neither of us speaking. I notice we are heading towards a large palace like structure and pray that this ruse is going to work.

 

-Steelfrost’s POV-

 

Keep your optics on the ground and get to the cells to clean them. There wasn’t much else I could do, most of the time I just cleaned. Once in a while there was an attack and there were times where I had to prove that I wasn’t weak. It kills my spark when I have to it, just like I have to clean up the remains of Autobots. I don’t know how Particle is going to feel about this, I just hope the Decepticons don’t look beyond the mask. 

 

“Wait here.” I tell him stopping in front of the cell as I open the door. “See what you can do about the floors. I’ll be in here, knock so I know when you’re done. If you see any of the higher ups just keep your optics glued to the floor.”

 

I make sure he isn’t looking inside before I head in observing the mess. I have to resist the urge to purge myself. It seems like they went all out with this one, but I can tell he’s barely hanging on. Moving forward I begin to clean the cell keeping quiet.

 

“Here to finish me off?” the mech asked watching me with his blue optics. I don’t answer him as I continue to clean. He chuckles weakly saying. “The quiet type huh? Guess their preparing to make an example out of me.”

 

Please, stop talking. Just let me clean, wait if there is an Autobot still alive here. Oh Primus please let his signal be weak enough.

 

“I’m holding out hope for a rescue.” my denta dig into metal as I begin to scrub. “I know old Megascraps is hoping for that as well. Luring Optimus to his doom again, it’s why they try to keep us alive you know.”

 

Focus on this stain, get it removed and then leave, don’t speak back. I can feel his optics, he’s staring at me. Just focus Steelfrost, focus, the last time an Autobot got a rise out of you it didn’t end up well. It’s why I don’t have many cleaning partners, they don’t last long. That is when my audio receptors pick up a knock on the door. Moving over to the door I open it up to see how Particle did only for a blaster to be at my face. Swallowing I look up into the bright blue visor of the Autobot Jazz.

 

“Hi there, hope you don’t mind but we’re taking our friend back.” he tells me and I look behind at the prisoner. Looking beyond him I see Particle struggling in the grip of another Autobot. I can’t let him do what he wants, I have to protect Particle. My servos clench into a fist as I move to punch him in the faceplates only for him to catch it.

  
  


-Jazz’s POV-

 

Well at least she didn’t pull out her blaster, I catch her servo before it hits my face. That’s when I hear the alarm sounding and I see her other hand hitting a red button. Her the red screen on her visor stared at me and I curse myself. Throwing her back I move to Smokescreen’s side to get him out of there before we are overwhelmed. I hear the other cleaner beginning to struggle as I move forward to get Smokescreen out of there. I manage to catch the femme rushing towards me ready to fight once again. I have to give it to the Decepticon even their cleaners are willing to fight for the cause.

 

“Stand down.” I tell her pointing my own blaster at her as I hear the ground shake. She moves forward and I fire watching the visor shatter. That is a pretty durable upgrade, she does stumble back and I manage to make it to Smokescreen. Disabling the cuffs I help him down just as she stands up again glaring at me with one red optic. The other being covered by an optic patch but I could tell there was major scarring around it.

 

“AUTOBOTS!” yelled a Decepticon and I hear firing going on. She looked at the orange and white bot in Skids arms. Looking back at me I understood the silent message, she wanted us to get out of there with him. I move to leave but she stands in my way and I raise my blaster. She didn’t budge an inch, so I fire hitting her in the chest plates. Seeing her fall I smirk knowing I had missed the spark chamber. There was a chance for her to survive this.

 

“Let’s get out of here.” I tell them and Skids moves to rid himself of the mech. “Take him, it’s our chance to find out what the ‘Cons want.”

 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” he asks me as we begin to run, a short blue Seeker seemingly appears in front of me.

 

“Do we have a choice?” I ask firing at the newcomer who seems very adept a dodging blaster fire. He moves forward only to bounce back when Smokescreen breathes a cloud of magnetic smoke towards him. We head out as I take one more glance towards the cell where the femme was. A black seeker with white trim on his face and hands was walking in observing the area.

 

-Rafael’s POV-

 

I can’t leave Steelfrost, she’s not a Decepticon. No matter what that emblem says, she saved me. I look up at the mech who was carrying me, there has to be someway out of this. Swallow I realize that I don’t have weapons and he has my arms pinned to my sides. I just hope that she’s going to be alright. Once outside of the base the Autobots quickly transform and head off. I don’t struggle anymore as I watch the city move past me. My spark clenches as I look back just praying that she will be alright.

  
  


-Steelfrost’s POV-

 

He missed, I hear pedes approaching as I go into stasis lock.

 

-Unknown POV-

 

Seems like the Autobots don’t like killing those who don’t have any weapons. What idiots, even those without weapons can still cause damage. My optics narrow as I stare down at the green and rust colored femme before bending over and picking her up. A cleaner but she didn’t stand down, she still has fight in her left. I can only assume that the Autobot had missed in his haste. He should know better than to leave one alive.

  
  


-Jazz’s POV-

 

We stop shortly before we get back to Iacon. We give Smokescreen a thorough scan and removed any and all Decepticon devices from him. I look over to the small Decepticon who was still wearing the visor. Sighing I move over to him and take it off saying. “You don’t really need this anymore…”

 

His optics, instead of red like the other they were bright blue. Scrap, she was hiding an unaligned bot.

 

“Hey, I’m sorry about your friend, but if they had found out she had let us go…” I didn’t want to finish that sentence thankfully he was understanding. “No, I get it. She was scared to leave herself. I don’t think she wanted me in that situation.”

 

“What’s your name?” I ask him as I start to think about how to buff out the decepticon symbol.

 

“Particle.” he answer fiddling with his servos, I chuckle patting him on the shoulder as we get ready to leave.

 

“Just leave the talking to me Particle, I’ll make sure they understand that you aren’t a Decepticon.”  he smiles at me as we head towards Iacon. He glances back towards Kaon, I don’t want to give him false hope. I know he is worried about the femme, looking at him I say. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure boss-bot knows about your friend. Perhaps we can get her out of there, if she makes it.”

 

“She’s going to, she’s a survivor.” I don’t even want to mention the hell she’s been through. I think back about her optic patch, the scarring beneath showed that somebot had ripped the optic from her. We move into Iacon as I go and find Optimus leaving Particle in the care of the other Special Operations officers. I spot Prowl moving towards them and move to intercept saying. “Hey can you keep an eye on the orange one. He’s a neutral bot but was hidden among the Decepticon ranks.”

 

He glares at me before moving away, oh boy am I in trouble. I hurry off to find the boss-bot to debrief him. 


	28. To Carry On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The humans have returned, though it is not known how long they were gone. Ratchet needs to figure out that humans do need more rest then Cybertronians. Well doctors do make the worst patients.

Chapter Twenty Eight: To Carry On  


 

Sari paced around the base worried, the battle was long over and there was only one casualty. Miko, she had jumped in front of Blitzwing’s cannons when she saw that she was in danger. Bulkhead had been punched by the femme just so he would let her go so she could go save the humans. The human girl that had been caught up in the mess was just sleeping on the couch. She had gotten bored with waiting a while ago.  _ ‘I’m more surprised that she is keeping her cool around the giant robots that were fighting earlier.’ _ the human thought shaking her head.

 

-Naver’s POV-

 

I didn’t die, I didn’t die, I’m alive, on this couch surrounded by giant robots. Autobots, who were just fighting earlier. Why didn’t I just leave? Why did I stay? Right because they told me it was dangerous since I was spotted by the Decepticons. Also because I don’t really have a place to stay. Just pretend to be asleep and they will leave me alone. I just want to go back home, if it wasn’t for Powell I would still have one.

 

-Bulkhead’s POV-

 

I can’t believe it, Sari nearly died because I took my optics off the battlefield. If the femme didn’t punch me, I don’t think any of us would have gotten there in time. I glance towards the infirmary wondering.  _ ‘How did she even get that Decepticon symbol on her in the first place? She didn’t tell boss-bot or doc.’ _

 

__ Bumblebee had decided to stop Sari from her pacing, dragging her off to play some video games. She does need the distraction.

 

“Well she’s going to be fine.” Ratchet spoke walking up shaking his head. “She should be lucky that it was just her arm and shoulder. Right now she’s just resting and it might be awhile before she wakes up.”

 

“I have some questions for her when she does.” Prowl spoke and I looked at him asking. “Are you still worried that she might be a Decepticon?”

 

“I am more curious on where she came from.” the gold and black mech answered me and I look at him. “I searched the forest where you found her and there was no sign of a ship. My question is how did she get here?”

 

 

-Raf’s POV-

 

I rub my arm as I stand before some Autobots, most I didn’t know and some I recognized but they were giving me a strange look. Jazz was explaining to Optimus about what had happened and he was listening carefully. I’m grateful for him, he’s been the only one on my side during this whole thing. Willing to give me the benefit of the doubt while keeping an eye on my actions. He isn’t the type to blindly trust someone.

 

“I would like to speak with him.” Optimus said and I focus on him as Jazz gestures for me to walk forward. “Welcome Particle, Jazz told me about what happened. It is unfortunate but you must understand our caution.”

 

“I understand, you can’t trust anyone who says that they are switching sides.” I say rubbing my arm as I look at him. “Was there anything you would like to ask?”

 

“How long were you with the Decepticons?” I don’t know how to answer that question without revealing where I am from.

 

“Not long, Steelfrost found me wandering and decided to help me out.” I explain, that wasn’t a lie and it didn’t reveal anything else. Optimus looked almost confused before Jazz spoke up. “Steelfrost was probably the femme that I had to… disable to get out of there. She didn’t want me leaving and keeping her undamaged. Probably so the Decepticons don’t suspect that she was getting him out of there.”

 

“I see, we will be keeping an optic on you Particle and you will not be allowed into restricted areas.” Optimus tells me and it is fair. “But you will be free to roam around Iacon as long as you don’t cause any trouble. And once Ratchet removes the Decepticon emblem.”

 

I look at my shoulders almost glad to be rid of it. I just hope the rest of my stay won’t put the others in any danger.

  
  


-Jack’s POV-

 

I think we have been given a chance to breathe, Cybertron now is in the Earth’s atmosphere. Optimus has returned to normal, but we still have a lot of cleaning up to do. I’m currently laying among Stonehedge with the kittens and their mother. Right now they are currently sleep peacefully on my chest plates as I stare up at the sky. Suddenly I see the blue optics of Optimus Prime and it took all of my self control to not leap from my spot.

 

“I wanted to thank you for your help.” the leader of the Autobots said moving to sit down as softly as he could. “Cade has told me of your situation.”

 

“I knew he probably would, once it was safe enough.” I respond feeling one of the kittens, probably Thor start to stir. “How are you holding up?”

 

“I will be alright.” Optimus replies as I feel more of the kittens start to stir, all but two. Probably Frigga and Troublemaker.

 

“Hello there.” chuckled the blue and red mech and I look over seeing all but Shadow Striker and Troublemaker. “Life is amazing, one day I hope to restore Cybertron. Without destroying this planet, what about you Jack?”

 

“I kind of want to go home, but at the moment no one knows how to get me back. I think one day I might be able to but for now, I think I want to help restore Cybertron. If you don’t mind.”

 

“I wouldn’t mind one bit.” the older mech tells me as the kittens begin to climb all over him. I feel the remaining kittens move towards my lap. This gives me the chance to sit up and actually look at him. Shadow Stalker is watching both of us with his curious green eyes. I move my hand towards them and extended a servo. Troublemaker rubs her head against it purring happily. I truly do want to help restore both worlds.

  
  


-Prime World- -Ratchet’s POV-

 

I watch the monitor carefully, even though Mischief is stable for now we don’t know how long the nanobots will hold up. I need to recharge, but at the moment we don’t have anyone that can keep an eye on the patient. 

 

“Ratchet, get some sleep.” Optimus tells me and I nearly jump in surprise, I didn’t hear him walk up behind me.

 

“Get Rafael first, he can monitor the stasis field.” I mumble rubbing my eyes and I feel him pick me up saying. “Smokescreen, go find Rafael. Wheeljack monitor the stasis field until Rafael arrives.”

 

“Put me down Prime!” I snap struggling to get free but he doesn’t even pause. “I am fine!”

 

“Humans need rest Ratchet. We are not Cybertronians anymore.” he tells me and I pause, scrap, he’s right. I guess I will have to get used to a sleep schedule now.

 

-Optimus’ POV-

 

Once I get Ratchet to bed, thankfully we added human sized beds when Miko started staying the night. I see Jack walk by in kind of a daze, frowning I follow after him. Where is he going?

 

-Miko’s POV-

 

Ow, my processors. I online my optics and see a room I haven’t seen in sometime. Wait this means… I run over to the door and try to open it. Stuck, well there is a way around that. I charge my cannons and shoot the door. Walking out I turn down the hall and move to where I know Mischief is. If these are her last moments, I shouldn’t be thinking about revenge. Prowl… Prowl taught me that. She would want us there for her.

 

-Jack’s POV-

 

She should be surrounded by her family. Those who were with her since the beginning as well as us. I pause when I see a black kitten watching me with familiar green eyes. He was just sitting in front of the base. Transforming I open the door and the kitten, snapping out of the daze it seemingly was in, climbed inside. Shutting the door I drove off, I know who I’m looking for.

  
  


-Rafael’s POV-

 

I don’t think I was even give a chance to breathe when I got back. Smokescreen found me and told me that Optimus dragged Ratchet off to bed. Also that I was in charge of monitoring the kitten. I follow him back to the main area. I sit down in Ratchet’s normal seat and begin to watch the screens as I hear Miko walk in.

 

“Didn’t I lock you in your room?” I hear Smokescreen ask and I hear her say. “I don’t think they had cannons in mind when they built this place. Also the wall might need replacing.”

 

“I’ll put it on the list.” I tell her and she pulls up a seat next to me asking. “How is she?”

 

“Still stable.” I sigh as I watch the small kitten. “Jack went off somewhere, I hope he comes back soon.”

 

“So, where did you go?” I freeze up before looking at her in surprise. “Guess I should go first. I went to a world where Optimus Prime… he wasn’t the Prime we all know. He was younger, less experienced in fighting Decepticons, but his heart was still there. The Autobots on Earth were different but the same. Except that Arcee was kind of replaced by Prowl. He was a Cyberninja, the only to not trust me until I had to prove myself over again a dozen times. Turned out he was just showing me that I was acting like a Decepticon by seeking revenge.”

 

She rubs her face plates and I knew… that the Prowl from that universe was no more.

 

“Hey… where I went to, I saw Cybertron during the war. It was still around when I returned, but it wasn’t good. If you weren’t a Decepticon you were against them. Unfortunately I had appeared in Kaon and almost ran into Soundwave.” I think back to that day. “Fortunately there was a cleaner who had saved me and managed to get me out.”

 

“So what happened?” Miko inquires and I chuckle saying. “Well I was kind of ‘captured’, then later taken in by the Autobots. They escaped Cybertron because of the Decepticons and ended up on Earth. It was a back and forth battle between the two sides. It was strange though, being on Earth yet knowing it wasn’t your Earth.”

 

That was when a thought occurred to me. “There was something off though, Soundwave generally had spies for him. I don’t remember him having a cat like creature called Tyger.”

 

“Yeah, he didn’t have that in the universe I went to. He just had the normal guys.” Miko said, it’s beginning to bother me as I turn my attention back to the screen. “I wonder where Jack went.”

 

“Me, too.” I mumble, hearing familiar tires screeching. I wonder how long we have been chatting… nope it’s just Ironhide. I watch him transform back saying. “No sign of the Decepticons. Everything seems quiet for now. Where’s Optimus?”

 

“He went out with Jack.” Wheeljack speaks up and I almost breath a sigh of relief. I feel a tap on my pede and look down to see Bumblebee standing there a worried expression on his face.

 

“What’s the matter Bee?” I ask and he points towards the kitten. “Don’t worry she’s stable for now. We’ll find a way to make her better, I promise.”

 

“Maybe this will help.” I hear Jack’s voice say as he walks up with five kittens and one cat in his hand. Optimus was by his side and the kittens began to mewl. Some seemed to have grown but the only one who looks around the same age was the black one. Yet he too was meowing just as the screen went red.

 

“Not good.” I say as I begin to type away at the screen. “The nanobots are shutting down, she’s coming out of stasis too early.”

 

“Is there anything you can do?” Optimus asks and I shake my head saying. “The only thing we can do is pray that she can get through this.”

 

“I’m going to get Ratchet.” Miko says before hurrying and I hope she doesn’t break anymore walls.

 

-Mischief’s POV-

 

I manage to get my eyes open feel my breath flow through my lungs. My head hurts and I see some strange Autobots surrounding me. No, not all of them are strange, there’s Ironhide. My body feels heavy, I move forward as I see one of the new Autobots set his hand against the surface I’m on. A black fuzz ball bounds forward moving to support me as I manage. “T-Thalis?”

 

“I’m here Tyger, I’m right here.” he tells me, I smile before mumbling. “Thank the Life…”

 

I fall to the side as my vision darkens. I hear everyone calling out for me, what is going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave this off on a cliff hanger but this is where you can choose which path to continue on.
> 
> One where Mischief Dies: http://archiveofourown.org/works/13732800/chapters/31551483
> 
> Or 
> 
> One where Mischief Lives: http://archiveofourown.org/works/13737279/chapters/31563660


End file.
